Cater 2 U
by jaydiebelladonna
Summary: Leyna McDaniels, is the new Personal Assistant to the COO, Triple H, who is going through a separation from his wife. He needs someone to help him out and Leyna is just the right person. But what happens when business turns into sexual pleasure? What happens when that pleasure turns into love? What obstacles will come with that? I own the character of Leyna only.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for checking out my newest story. Although the main OC, Leyna McDaniels may have the same name as the lead in 'Triple Threat' this is a "What If" story. The Leyna in this story has nothing to do with the Leyna in the other story. Completely different. If that makes sense. I guess you could say this is Leyna from an Alternate Universe, per se. Either way, please enjoy this latest story...and see what happens when business turns into sexual pleasure**

It was my first day starting my new job. I was very excited to finally have a serious full time gig. I had been hustling and working lots of menial part time assistant jobs hoping that one would work out for me but nothing ever came of them. Just when I was about to give up, I received a phone call from a position that I had applied for a while ago but had never heard anything from. I quickly called back and said that I was still very interested and the rest is history. I was currently on the highway, listening to some old school Aaliyah and heading to the world headquarters for World Wrestling Entertainment. At first, I was a little hesitant to apply to a wrestling company, I mean, its wrestling…not very serious but the job wasn't as a wrestler, it was to be the head personal assistant to the Executive Vice President of the company. I could handle working for the WWE if I had a nice job like that. I pulled into the large parking lot of the WWE headquarters. The building was huge. I pulled down the visor mirror and made sure that I looked beautiful and professional.

I was okay looking if I said so myself. I always tend to downplay my looks to make sure that my intelligence shined through. I had made sure to dye my hair a more professional color. I was rocking a deep violet hair color that was okay for my last personal assistant job but I knew I had to have a 'big girl' hair color so I went with a dark blue/black color. I had my hair pulled back in a high ponytail. My shiny dark caramel eyes shone through my black frames glasses. I retouched my lipstick and flipped the visor back up. I was ready to go. I stepped out of my Kia and smoothed out my suit jacket and my black skirt. I grabbed my briefcase and made my way to the entrance of the WWE headquarters.

I entered the building and walked up to the receptionist desk. She was on the phone and mouthed to be that she would be with me in a moment. I nodded and looked around. It was a huge ad nice looking building. I wasn't sure what I was expecting to see: sweaty wrestlers being hit with steel chairs? The receptionist hung up the phone and smiled at me. "Welcome to WWE Headquarters. How may I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Leyna McDaniels. I am here to see a Mr. Paul Levesque."

"And the reason?"

"I start as his new personal assistant."

"Oh! Okay! Yes! Mr. Levesque did advise me that his new assistant would be starting today. I apologize. Let me tell him that you are here."

"Thank you."

"Okay, Miss McDaniels. He will see you now, please follow me." The receptionist stood up and we both headed to the elevator. We got in and I watched her press the button to the 15th floor. Once we were there, we walked down a semi-busy hallway. We walked and walked until we reached the last door on the right. The receptionist knocked and said something. "Right in there, he is ready to meet with you."

"Thanks." I walked inside and met with my boss.

"You must me Miss Leyna McDaniels?"

"Yes sir."

"Wonderful. I'm Paul Levesque, Executive Vice President of talent, live events and creative of World Wrestling Entertainment. Please have a seat." I nodded and took a seat in front of his desk. He was pulling something up on his computer and I took the moment to really look at my new boss. He was huge, like in a he worked out a lot way, but it wasn't anything gross like the bodybuilders that took it way too far. If I had to guess a height, I would say at least 6'4". His suit looked very nice on him. I noticed that he wasn't wearing a tie. He had very little hair on his head, but the look suited him well. I cleared my throat and turned away so he didn't notice me staring at him. "Okay, sorry, just wanted to pull your resume up again."

"No problem, sir."

"I must say, Miss McDaniels, this is a very impressive resume. Your GPA in college was superior. And you have worked for a lot of great places. I think you will be a great addition to the company."

"Thank you so much Mr. Levesque."

"So, tell me a little about yourself,"

I was caught off guard, something that I did not like. I didn't think that I would have to answer anything like this. I already had the job, signed the paperwork and everything. "Um, what would you like to know?" I wanted to smack myself or asking him that.

He laughed "Well, considering you are going to be my personal assistant and we will be around each other quite a bit, let's start with the basics and something nice and easy. How old are you?"

I grinned like a goof. Get a grip, Leyna! "Well, that's an easy one. I'm 25 years old, sir."

I noticed that he looked at me and smiled a little more with my response. "Nice. Another simple question. Have you ever followed anything that WWE has done?"

I gulped. I hoped my answer wasn't going to ruin my job. "Well, to be very honest I really haven't. I mean, I know that the company is about but as for details, sadly no."

"Don't worry, Miss McDaniels. Being a wrestling fan wasn't a qualification for the job. As a matter of fact, its better when the assistant isn't familiar with the product. So, consider that bonus points for you."

"Wonderful," I smiled. I took a deep breath and recrossed my legs. "Um, is there anything more that you would like to know about me?"

"Well, I am sure the more we work together I will learn things about you and you will learn things about me. I just want to make sure that you are prepared for what being my assistant entails."

"Of course,"

"Great. We will be traveling quite a bit so one of your main tasks will be to book hotels and rental cars for us. We will be flying in the WWE private jet so you don't have to worry about booking flights."

"I will be riding with you?"

"Of course, Miss McDaniels." Mr. Levesque laughed. "You are used to traveling?"

"Well no. Most of the job that I worked there was no travel involved or if there was, I didn't travel with the client. I had to book my own travel, as well as the clients."

"Hmm, well you don't have to worry about that. You are my personal assistant and you will be with me quite a bit so you will be travelling with me. You will also be in charge of managing my appointments and my schedule, screening phone calls and other typical assistant tasks."

"No problem. I can do all of that with no issues."

"Fantastic. That's what I like to hear." Mr. Levesque paused before he spoke again, "There is something else that you will need to know, I probably should have said something beforehand."

"What is it?"

"My wife and I are separated. We aren't sure if we are going to go through with a divorce. It's really difficult considering this is her family business and I married into it. That's another reason why I needed to hire an assistant, there are times when I just have too much going on that I forget the little things. I hope this added snag doesn't upset you."

"Well I am very sorry to hear about the separation but no, that doesn't affect anything at all."

"Great! I am very glad to hear you say that. The other assistants that I interviewed, as soon as I mentioned that, they backed out. I want you to know that when we are at work, Stephanie and I are 100% professional."

"As it should be."

"Exactly," Mr. Levesque leaned back in his chair "Well, I am pleased to have hired you. We are going to work well together. I would like for you to start tomorrow, if that is okay with you."

"Actually, sir, Mr. Levesque, I am ready to start now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes of course."

"Eagerness, I like it. Well then, let me show you to your office, it's going to be right next door to mine, down this private hallway." Mr. Levesque got up from his chair and we headed down the private hall which led to my office. It was amazing, huge and bright with a great view of the city. "I hope this will do?"

"Of course!" I gushed and quickly cleared by throat.

"Miss McDaniels, its okay for you to be happy. You don't have to be 100% professional all the time. Its just you and me in here."

"I will keep that in mind."

"Yes, you do that." Mr. Levesque looked me up and down for a moment and nodded. I smiled quickly, hoping that I wasn't blushing. "Well, since you are ready to start working now, go ahead and get comfortable and then log into the systems, the log ins are on the desk, you will just need to make a new password, then go ahead and take a look at my emails and my calendar and go from there."

"Sounds great! I can't wait to get started."

"I will be just down the hall if you need me. There is an intercom, but what's the point when you can just walk on down?"

"Right," I laughed. I walked over to my desk and I could almost swear that Mr. Levesque was watching me walk. I hoped my skirt wasn't too short. I sat down and got started on my work. He smiled and headed back down the hall to his office.

I was busy sending emails and organizing Mr. Levesque's calendar that I was surprised when I heard a knock on my door. "Yes?"

"Hey, Miss McDaniels, it's after 7."

"What?" I looked at the computer clock and shook my head. "Well then,"

"No problem, I noticed that you hadn't taken a lunch break or anything,"

"Yeah, I guess I didn't."

"Well, if you are hungry, I ordered some dinner to the office. I don't really feel like heading home right now. Care to join me?"

"That depends, what did you order?"

"Italian, something simple."

"Works for me. I will be right there."

"Great! I'll wait for you in my office." He smiled at me before heading back to his office. I finished sending the email that I was working on. I hit send and started to log everything off. As I did, I started to wonder something. This was literally my first day on the job and I was already going to have dinner with my boss, in his office? I chuckled to myself. _Don't be silly, Leyna. It means nothing. He clearly doesn't want to go home. He's hungry and you didn't take a lunch so he's just offering some food, nothing more, right?_ I shut the computer down and made my way over to Mr. Levesque's office. On a table that was off to the side, sat two trays of lasagna, a bowl of salad, some breadsticks and a two liter of soda.

"Ah, so you did decide to join me after all,"

"Well of course, Mr. Levesque."

"Hey, new rule, once working time is over, you no longer have to call me Mr. Levesque. You can call me Paul."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, as long as its okay for me to call you Leyna."

"It is," I smiled.

"Alright then, Leyna. I hope you like lasagna."

"I do."

"Perfect, take a seat and let's get eating, I'm starving." I smiled at took a seat across from Paul. "Oh, and don't feel like you need to be dainty and not eat."

I laughed "Noted." I grabbed a fork and knife and dug into the lasagna. I looked up and saw Paul laughing at me. "What? Do I have cheese on my chin?"

"No, not at all. I just like the fact that you are eating in front of me. I figured that you would either not eat or eat the salad."

"Nope, you said eat, so I'm going to eat." I giggled.

"Good, I'm glad." Paul went back to his food. Paul broke the silence after a few moments. "I hope this isn't awkward for you."

"No, why?"

"Well, it's your first day on the job and here you are eating dinner with me."

I paused. This was exactly what I was thinking about before I came into Paul's office. "Well, I must say that it is different than my other first days at work, but I am having a good time."

"I'm very glad to hear that, Leyna. I'm having a great time too." Paul looked into my eyes and smiled. Any other time I would look away but instead I looked into his shiny brown eyes. "So," Paul cleared his throat and broke us out of our staring contest "tell me more about yourself, I know you're 25 but that's about it."

"What else do you want to know?"

"What kind of music do you like?"

"I little bit of everything. I love oldies music. I have lots of Beatles music. I have rock music, and on the way here I was listening to some Aaliyah."

"Nice, all nice choices. How about interests outside of working, anything fun?"

"Well, I know it might not be fun but I love learning about things, I have lots of textbooks in my apartment and I just read them and learn things. Um, aside from being a nerd, I like to write, and to reduce stress, I have this huge adult coloring book and I color."

"There is nothing wrong with reading and educating yourself, Leyna."

"Yeah, that's true. I'm glad that I have my own apartment, if I had a roommate, they would be so upset with me. I have so many textbooks." I laughed.

"Do you live close to this location?"

"Nope, I commute."

"I hope you don't commute too far."

"Eh, not really. I live in Monticello. So I have about an hour and a half drive here."

"Well, that's not good."

"It's not that awful, I just have to control my road rage at times." I laughed.

"Oh yeah, you don't have to tell me about road rage." Paul laughed as he poured himself another glass of soda, he poured me one as well. "So, does your boyfriend mind you commuting so far for work?"

"Boyfriend?" I paused to swallow my drink "I don't have one. Haven't had one in about a year or so."

"Ah, I see. Bad breakup?"

"No, not really. We just weren't compatible. He was younger than me and really wasn't focused. I was moving forward learning and working hard and he was content with a little part time job in the mall and spending his free time playing video games. He was a sweet guy and all but yeah, just not right for me."

"I see," Paul said. "Sounds like you are looking for someone with drive and determination. Someone that works hard."

"Exactly! I mean, I love to have fun, don't get me wrong but you have to work hard in order to have that fun. Guess that comes from someone older. The guys around my age aren't thinking at the same level as I am."

"Well, too bad for them," I looked up at Paul and noticed he had a grin on his face. I returned his grin with a smile. I was blushing, I could feel it. Paul and I finished our dinner and I helped him clean up and get his office back in order. "Well, Leyna, I guess we should call it a night, considering we both have to be here early."

"Yes, of course. Just let me get a few things from my office." Paul nodded and I went back into my office and grabbed my briefcase and my keys. I shut the lights off in my office and went back to Paul's office.

"It's late and kind of dark out there, let me walk you to your car." Paul offered.

"Oh, you don't need to do that. I will be fine."

"I know I don't need to, but I want to and I'm going to. Boss says so." Paul smiled. He really had a great smile, I had to admit it.

"As the boss wishes, so it shall be." I smiled and walked out of Paul's office. I could again feel his eyes on me as I walked down the hall. This time, I did not mind. Paul caught up to me and we walked out together to the parking lot.

"Which is your car?"

"The red Kia over there," I pointed to my car.

"Nice car,"

"Eh, it's okay. I need a new one but I can't afford it." I sighed

"Well, perhaps with this nice job you have, you will be able to."

"Yes, I hope so." I smiled. I unlocked my driver's side door and climbed inside. I started the car and to my embarrassment, Aaliyah came blaring through my speakers. I quickly turned the music down and rolled down my window.

"You weren't kidding about listening to Aaliyah huh?" Paul laughed.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to turn it down."

"No need to apologize. What song were you listening to?"

"'Age Ain't Nothin' but a Number.' It's one of my favorites."

"Is that so?" Paul smiled and nodded his head. "Well Leyna, I enjoyed working with you today and thank you for staying for dinner with me."

"Of course. I enjoyed it. Can't wait to get back to work tomorrow."

"Happy to hear it, I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning, Leyna." Paul started to walk away but turned back around "Have a good night,"

"You too."

"I will try." Paul smiled and gave me a slight wink as he walked over to his car. I turned my music back up and sighed heavily after my first day at work. I had a feeling that this wasn't going to be my usual everyday personal assistant job.


	2. Chapter 2

One Month Later

I had been excelling in my new position as Paul's personal assistant. Being able to see the behind the scenes workings of WWE was fascinating. And there was never a dull moment at work, there was always something interesting for me to work on with working with Paul. And the monetary benefit was also great. My first check was huge! Way more than I was expecting. I kept hold of the check stub and made a note to ask Paul about the amount, there had to be an error. I had also learned that I never wanted to be on his bad side, seeing his angry was not very pretty. I really enjoyed my job and having Paul as a boss was fantastic. We got along great, there were even moments when we were working on something together where there would be flirting and perhaps a little sexual tension. I knew he was much older than me, but I really didn't care. There was something about Paul, he was so much different than anyone else I had been around. I just didn't want the flirting and sexual tension to ruin our work relationship.

Paul had a lot of work to catch up on and he asked me if I was willing to work Saturday. I didn't have anything better to do so I said that I would be there to work. I was currently in the middle of taking notes from Paul's meeting that he attended on Thursday when I noticed the computer monitor start to flicker. I quickly hit the save button and good thing that I did. The monitor went black and I heard the trademark hiss of the power going out. Wonderful, I hoped that it would kick on quickly. It was the middle of July and it would get very hot in the building without the air going. I got out of my chair and walked down the hall to Paul's office. He was already on his cellphone making a call.

"Well, as if working on a Saturday wasn't bad enough, now we have a power outage." Paul said as he tossed his phone on his desk.

"How long will it be out?" I asked.

"Who knows? It's a pretty big area outage. Could be thirty minutes. Could be an hour. It could be more. They couldn't give me a firm timeline."

"Oh wonderful," I sighed

"Yup, here we are, stuck in the office during a power outage and it starting to get warm in here already."

"Yeah," I started to fan myself with a magazine that was lying on the table. "I'm going to grab the bottle of water that I have in my minifridge, I will be right back. Guess I can keep you company since neither of us will be getting any work done at the moment."

"Sounds good to me, Leyna."

"Okay, be right back." I headed down the hall and back into my office. I grabbed my water and went back to Paul's office. When I returned, Paul had removed his suit jacket and was now in his blue button up dress shirt and dress pants. I looked for a moment and enjoyed the sight. I had to admit, Paul was a very good looking man, but he was my boss so I had to keep those thoughts to a minimum. "It is getting hotter and hotter in here," I said as I opened my water and took a long sip.

"Tell me about it," Paul took a seat at his desk and sighed. I took a seat across from his desk.

"Forgive me, but I can't wear this jacket anymore, it is too hot."

"Leyna, no need to apologize, try to get comfortable." I took another sip of water before unbuttoning and taking off my black suit jacket leaving me in my dark blue button up blouse and my black skirt. I took the ponytail holder that I had on my wrist off and pulled my hair into a ponytail. When I was done, I noticed that Paul was looking right at me, with a smile on his face. I looked down and saw that one of the buttons on my blouse at came undone and a little of my red bra was showing. Highly embarrassed, I buttoned it back up. "Well, you really are getting comfortable, aren't you?" Paul teased.

"I'm so sorry about that,"

"No need." Paul smiled at me. "Besides, red is a very nice color on you."

"Is that so?" I asked

"Yes, that is so. You wouldn't happen to have a red business suit, would you?"

I smirked and decided to play along. "I just might"

"Well, I think that you should wear it to work Monday. Just a suggestion." Paul said

"As the boss wants, so it shall be," I winked as I took another sip of water.

"Good."

"So, Bossman," I started. I noticed the smirk on Paul's face. He wasn't upset with my comment. "You look very well built for someone that is just the Vice-President. Is there something that you aren't telling me?"

"Maybe," Paul laughed.

"Hey! I shared things about me! It's only fair." I pouted

"Leyna, don't you pout like that," Paul asked.

"And why not?"

"I'd rather see you happy," Paul winked at me "And there is a little something that I haven't told you. Before I was the Vice-President, I was an active WWE wrestler for many years."

"I knew it!" I laughed. "Did you have an interesting nickname?"

"My wrestler name was Hunter Hearst Helmsley, which was shortened to Triple H. My nickname was The Game."

"The Game huh? Is this a game that I would like to play?" I instantly closed my eyes and clamped my hand over my mouth. Did I really just blurt that out in front of my boss! I slowly opened my eyes and saw Paul grinning happily at me.

"I don't know Miss McDaniels, would you like to try and play The Game?"

I bit down on my bottom lip. What in the world was going on here? The amount of flirting and tension was off the chart. Was it the heat? Was there really something there? I didn't know. "Maybe I would…but wouldn't that be a problem considering our work relationship…and the fact that you are separated?" I asked. Yeah, I was going there…there was no going back now.

Paul got out of his chair and walked over and stood in front of me. I looked up at him and recrossed my legs. My mouth felt so dry and I took another long drink of water. "I don't want you to worry about my separation. For all purposes, I am a single guy. As for our work relationship, I think that it can only be enhanced by anything more than may happen." Paul reached for my hand. I put my hand in his and he pulled me up so I was standing with him. His height and weight dwarfed me. I loved his size, it made me feel safe. "So, with that being said, Miss McDaniels, do you feel like you could handle this Game?"

I licked my lips, there was really no going back now, "I would sure love to try," Paul leaned forward and I closed my eyes and waited for his lips to press against mine….and then I heard the loud whoosh of the air coming back on. I opened my eyes and saw that the power had been restored. "Shit!" I swore.

"No need to be upset, Leyna," Paul ran his finger along my jaw and then reached for my hair and pulled it out of the ponytail, letting my black/blue hair fall down past my shoulders. "There will be plenty of time for you to play the Game." Paul leaned forward and whispered in my ear "I promise." I felt his tongue gently flick against my earlobe and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I looked into Paul's eyes and smiled.

"This really isn't going to be my typical Personal Assistant job, is it?"

"Not at all."

 **A/N: Well, things are really getting interesting between Leyna and HHH, huh? The Game is sure a tease! ;) Do you think that something may come of this? Should Leyna pursue this? Should Leyna wear her red business suit on Monday? Comment and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for the feedback! I love it! I was inspired so I had to write an update! And this one is a sizzler! Enjoy!**

It was Monday afternoon when I pulled into the ScottTrade Center where Monday Night Raw was being held. I would have travelled with Paul on the company jet but the arrangements had been made before I was hired and couldn't be changed. Paul promised to reimburse me for my plane ticket and other expenses. I told him that wasn't necessary but it did it anyway. I parked my Lexus rental car and cut the engine. I climbed out of the car and smoothed by suit out. I couldn't wait for Paul to get a look at me. I dug deep in my closet and pulled out my ruby red business suit. It was a little tighter and shorter than my other ones but Paul highly suggested that I wear it and I didn't want to let him down. I went to the trunk and got my rolling suitcase out. I closed the trunk and headed into the building to find Paul and get ready for RAW.

I walked down the hall to where Paul's office was being stationed for the night. As I walked closer, I saw that the door was ajar, I went to walk in when I heard a shrill voice yelling. I went to the other side and picked in and saw Paul sitting at his desk, with a look of anger and yelling in his face was his estranged wife, Stephanie McMahon. It sounded like she was unhappy with the script that Paul had written.

"Gee Paul, our children could have written a better opening that this shit that you just handed me!" Stephanie yelled

"Steph, there is nothing wrong with the script that I gave you."

"Whatever!" Stephanie threw the script in Paul's face. "Why don't you try it again and get it right this time!"

"There is nothing wrong with the script that I gave you. Besides, we don't have enough time to rewrite it."

"Why am I not surprised! You need me to hold your hand so you can write it? For fucks sake Paul think with the head on your shoulder and not the one in your pants. For the life of me, I don't know why dear old Dad is keeping you around."

"Vince knows that I can take this company to the next level." Paul said. I could hear the anger in his voice

"You keep pulling shit like this, you won't be a part of this company."

"Steph, please don't be petty like this."

"I can be as petty as I want to, Paul! This is my company! Not yours! Now, fix this shit!" I ran down a corridor to avoid the wrath of Stephanie exiting Paul's office. Once the coast was clear, I took a deep breath and entered Paul's office.

"Leyna, you made it." Paul said, his voice softening.

"Of course I did. You need me here so I will be here." I said closing the door behind me. "How are you doing?" How stupid of me to ask something like that after what I had just heard. Of course, he didn't know that I knew what happened.

"I've been much better, Leyna. I have to do the opening segment of Raw with Stephanie and she is being her usual bitchy self. Complaining that her script was garbage…when she really isn't the focus of the segment, its me."

"Did you try and explain this to her?"

"Explain something? To Stephanie McMahon?" Paul laughed and leaned back in his chair. "Let me tell you something about Stephanie McMahon. She is the epitome of a spoiled little brat. She never does anything wrong. She's perfect. One of the many reasons our marriage failed. I was never truly good enough for her. She always felt like she deserved better than me. I don't know but it just pissed me off when she likes to throw around how if I don't 'behave' that she will see to it that I am out of the company. Not like she could really do that to begin with. Little does she know,"

I had made Paul very upset. I felt awful. "I'm sorry for bringing it up." I hung my head. I looked up slowly to see Paul eyeing me with a lusty gaze.

"I see that you listening to me and wore the red suit."

"Oh, yes I did." I turned around to model the suit. "I even decided to wear my Louboutons heels."

"Yes, I see." Paul licked his lips and gazed at me. "Why don't you come over here so I can take a better look at your suit? Oh, and make sure that the door is locked." I made sure it was locked and then I walked over to Paul's desk. "Come closer," I moved until I was directly in front of Paul.

"So, do you like my suit?"

"Instead of telling you how much I like the suit…I think I should show you." Paul grabbed me by my waist, turned me around and pushed me up against his desk.

"Paul…what are you doing?" I gasped.

"Shhhh," Paul stood up and slid my skirt up and over my ass, leaving me exposed to him. "Mmmm, this don't cover up very much Miss McDaniels." Paul said commenting on the skimpy pink lace thong that I was wearing. I shuddered as I felt his large hands slide over my hips and my ass. He reached forward and slid his hand inside of my thong, his fingers softly grazing over my folds. I bit down on my lip to keep silent. "Is this exciting you, Miss McDaniels?"

"A-a little" I moaned softly.

"Just a little?" Paul laughed as he slid a finger inside of me. "You feel very very wet…I think you are more than just a little excited."

"Well I-oh God." I cried out as Paul pumped his fingers inside of me faster.

"Does this feel good, Miss McDaniels?"

"Yes," I moaned.

"That's 'Yes Bossman'." Paul hissed as he grazed his thumb over my swollen clit. I bit down on my lip trying so hard not to scream out.

"Yes…Bossman" I whimpered.

"Mmmmm, Miss McDaniels. You feel so ready for me. I think I need to relieve some of this anger." I felt Paul slowly slid my thong off. I heard Paul unbuckle and unzip his pants. Before I could process and say anything, I felt Paul slide himself deep inside of me. I couldn't help myself. I cried out as Paul began to pound himself into me. I leaned forward and knocked papers off the desk. It felt like he was stretching me out! I had never had someone as large before! I clawed at the shiny wood on the desk as I moaned and cried out with every pound and thrust that Paul gave me. "You feel amazing, Miss McDaniels," Paul growled out. He grabbed onto my ponytail and yanked it hard as he continued to fuck me. "How does it feel, Miss McDaniels?"

"So good..."

"Not good enough," Paul slapped my ass hard and rammed himself into me harder. "Answer me the right way!"

"Feels so good, BossMan…I'm so close…"

"That's right…that's what I want to hear. You gonna cum for me, Miss McDaniels?"

"Yes, BossMan…make me cum please…" I begged. Paul leaned forward and grabbed my shoulders as he pounded into me harder and faster. My legs were getting weak and Paul held me up. I cried out as I felt a huge orgasm wash over me. I screamed and cried as another one hit. I soon heard Paul growl out as he came inside of me. He fell back into his chair and I fell into his lap.

"So, are you still upset?" I managed to say

"Upset about what?" Paul said with a smile on his face.

"Guess I was able to help then?"

"Yes you did….yes you did."

"Was it the red dress?"

"That and the sexual tension between us has been too much for me. I don't know about you but I-"I leaned forward and placed a kiss on Paul's lips.

"You don't need to explain." I said with a smile on my face after I broke the kiss.

"You are an amazing lady, Leyna." Paul smiled as he played with the hair that came out of my ponytail. "If I have a goofy grin on my face during the opener, you will be the only one that knows why."

"That is true." I smiled and climbed off of Paul's lap. I grabbed my thong and slid it back up, making sure to bend in front of Paul, giving him a great view. "So," I said as I pulled my skirt down "Is there anything you would like for me to do while you are out there working?"

"You just sit your sexy little self on the couch over there and watch the show. I will be in the other office that we use for segments so you won't have to worry."

"Sounds good to me, I will just sit back here and replay our actions."

"Don't replay too much, I want you to save something for me for later tonight."

"Later tonight?"

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? I booked us a hotel room. That was just a preview…you are getting the entire game tonight." Paul grinned and gave me a kiss before he adjusted his suit and exited the office, on his way to a bathroom to freshen up and then to get ready for the show.

 **A/N: And this is what happens when Leyna wears her red business suit! Did you love how she was able to calm Paul down after his interaction with Stephanie? Do you like where this is going? What do you think is going to happen after the show when they get to the hotel? Comment, review and favorite!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Look whose back with an update to this story too! This one is a LONG chapter, a lot is going to happen in this one...remember, this is the big hotel scene you've all been waiting for!**

I kicked my legs up and watched the show on the huge monitor in front of the couch. I enjoyed watching Paul in all of his Triple H "Authority" glory playing the bad guy role. It was rather hot. It would have been much better if Stephanie wasn't in the ring with him but I knew there was nothing that he could do about that. I gave him lots of credit for keeping everything professional with her. I did notice a few times when she was talking and the camera really wasn't focused on him, he was off to the side with a small grin on his face. Only I knew what that grin was about and I instantly felt a tingle in between my legs as I replayed our actions from earlier in the evening. I still couldn't believe what I had done. I had sex with my boss! I mean, it was bound to happen but it happened so soon but it did feel right and meant to be. My attention went back to the monitor and I noticed that Paul's segment was over and they were returning backstage. I knew that he wasn't going to be returning back into this office but I still got off the couch and sat behind the desk and pretended to work on something, anything to make it seem like I was busy. After a few minutes, the coast was clear and I just remained in the chair and watched the rest of the show. I enjoyed the scenes of Paul in his other office. I enjoyed them more when Stephanie wasn't in the shots. I loved how Paul threw his power around. It was hot and such a turn on. I really needed to calm myself down. I couldn't do anything about what I was feeling…I had to wait until the show was over and we were at the hotel. I glanced over at the clock. Only about an hour more to go. Not too much longer, I hoped.

My hope was not fulfilled. I had to wait almost two hours after the show ended until I was able to leave. Paul had lots of things to do after the show. He had wrestlers and Divas to discuss matches with and go over other items with. He also needed me with him during some of these meeting to take notes and then have items printed and given to the wrestlers and Divas so I was rather busy as well. I then had to join Paul at a meeting with some of the writers and backstage agents to discuss how the show went and if there were any miscues or errors during the show. Once all the meetings were over, we were finally clear and able to leave the arena and head to the hotel.

"So, how is this going to work? Am I going to ride with you or am I going to follow you to the hotel?" I asked as Paul and I started to pack up the items that were in the office and prepare to leave.

"You are going to ride with me in my limo. There is no way that you are following me to the hotel."

"But what about the car?"

"I already took care of it. Its been picked up and taken care of."

"Oh. You're on top of things, I see."

"I plan on being on top of someone later," Paul ran his fingers through my hair and gently tugged.

"You think I'm gonna like that?" I smirked secretly hoping he would pull my hair more. He didn't disappoint. He yanked on my hair harder.

"You and that mouth of yours…its going to get you in trouble."

"Please don't punish me, Boss. I'll behave. I promise." I saw the intense lust in Paul's eyes. I was really enjoying this.

"Miss McDaniels, you are really asking it for it. Let's go." Paul said to me. I turned to exit the office and instantly felt a hard smack across my ass. I jumped and spun around to see the devilish grin on Paul's face. "That's just a preview of what I'm going to do to you." I gave him a wink and walked out of the office making sure to sway and move my hips just a little bit more than usual. I knew he was watching me walk, and I loved it.

We arrived at the limo and the driver opened the door for us and I climbed in. I felt my skirt rise up and I didn't even bother to pull it down. I figured that Paul was enjoying the view. I got comfortable and waited for Paul to climb in and sit next to me. Once we were both in and settled, the driver shut the door and a few moments later, the limo started up and we were headed to the hotel.

"Would you like some champagne?" Paul asked

"Sure." I watched as he reached for the ice bucked and pulled out the bottle of champagne on ice. He poured two glasses and then handed me one. "Thanks." I said as I took the glass for him, letting my hand linger on his for a moment.

"Did you enjoy the show tonight, Leyna?" Paul asked as he took a sip.

"I sure did. You were really great out there. I love your mean boss character."

"Oh yeah? What do you like about it?"

"Well, Triple H is so mean and ruthless. It's quite a turn on." I said gazing into Paul's eyes as I took another long sip.

"Did you get turned on watching me out there?"

"I really did," I admitted, recrossing my legs.

"You didn't do anything, did you?"

"Nope, I remembered what you said. Save everything for the hotel."

"That's a good girl." Paul gently caresses my face and ran his thumb over my lips. I wanted him to kiss me so badly but he didn't, He wasn't kidding. He was going to keep me waiting until the hotel room.

About an hour later, we finally arrived at the Four Seasons hotel. It was a huge place and super expensive. I had never been to a place like this. I was used to a Best Western or maybe a Holiday Inn, nothing like this. The limo driver opened our door and Paul and I out. He then retrieved our bags from the trunk and we walked up to the entrance way into the huge main lobby. All Paul had to do was say his name and the clerk knew what to do. He handed Paul a key card and an envelope and pointed him to the elevator that would take up to our suite. Paul motioned for me and I headed over to him and we walked over to the elevator and climbed in. I squeezed Paul's arm tight as the elevator went higher. I was terrified to elevators. Once we were done, I climbed off and looked to see what floor we were on. We were on the 16th floor. Paul reached for my hand and we walked down the hall towards our suite. We were the last room on the floor. How convenient. Paul slid the key card in and opened the door. The suite was huge. I had a feeling that my little apartment could fit into the suite two times over. The view of the city was amazing! There was a Jacuzzi off to the left and I couldn't help but notice the huge and comfy looking bed over in the bedroom area. I couldn't wait to test that out. I also noticed a large purple bag sitting off to the side of the bed.

"What's in the bag?" I asked

"Something for later. Don't you worry about it now."

"Hmmm," I frowned slightly and walked over to the couch in the living room area and sat down. "So, what happens now?"

"Well first, you can get up and join me in the bedroom. We are going to need a little more room than the couch can give us." Paul smirked.

My lips curled into a seductive smile and I rose from the couch and joined Paul in the bedroom. He was sitting on the foot of the bed, eyeing me intensely. "I'm here. Do you want me to sit down?"

"No, you stand right here in front of me. Turn around, slowly. Let me get a look at you." I did as I was told and spun around on my heels. I ran my hands through my hair and ran my hands over my body, gazing at Paul the entire time. His eyes darkened with lust and want the longer I posed and danced for him. "Damn, that red looks so good on you. I think it would look better on the floor though," Paul pulled me over to him and slowly unbuttoned my suit jacket and slid it off of me and let it fall to the floor leaving me only in my pink and black lace bra.

"Take your bra off for me,"

"Yes Bossman," I purred out as I reached around to unhook my bra and let it fall to the ground. I took my glasses off and placed them on the dresser quickly. I took my hands and cupped my large breasts and gently tugged on the nipples. "You like what you see?"

"Yes," Paul growled out. "Your skirt, take it off"

"As you wish, Bossman." I turned around and unzipped and pulled my skirt down and kicked it off leaving me in my pink thong. "You want me to take these off?"

"No. Leave those on, and your heels." Paul demanded. "Now come over here, I'm a little overclothed."

"Yes, I think you are." I wasted no time in removing Paul's tie and suit jacket; tossing those across the room. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off, revealing his amazing, muscular body. "Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes, continue."

I curled my red lips into a smile and proceeded to unbutton and remove Paul's dress pants, with a little assistance. My mouth started to water as I gazed at the ever growing issue that I was face to face with. I gently ran my hand over the length and smiled.

"You see something you want, Miss McDaniels?"

"Mmmm, yes please." I said as I got on my knees and slid Paul's boxer briefs off, releasing his large and painfully hard cock.

"You think you can handle all of this?"

"I sure would love to try," I licked my lips in anticipation.

"Well, in that case," Paul grabbed a handful of my hair "get to it."

"Yes Bossman," I closed my eyes and slid every single one of Paul's eight inches into my mouth. I blocked out the urge to gag and just went for it. I relaxed my jaw and kept going. I slid his cock out of my mouth and took my hand and slid it up and down the shaft and I licked and sucked and twirled my tongue on the head. I didn't even have to look up; I could hear how much Paul was enjoying my talents. His moans and growls kept me going. I bobbed my head up and down in perfect rhythm with Paul's hip thrusts. His hands were tangled in my hair, controlling my movements so I didn't move from my position.

"Fuck, Leyna, you are so good…you like sucking the boss's cock, huh?"

I simply hummed and nodded.

"You want me to cum down your throat?"

I again, hummed and nodded.

"Hmmm, well as badly as I want to, I'd rather cum inside of you…and I still need to taste that sweet pussy of yours. So get up here." I really didn't want to stop but then again, the thought of Paul going down on me was enough to get me to stop. I stood up and wiped the corners of my mouth. "Good girl. Now, lie down on the bed, spread those thick thighs of yours." Paul stood up so I could lie down on the bed. I did as I was told and spread my legs for him.

"Is this what you wanted?" I asked

Paul's eyes darkened even more as he gazed down at my glistening wet pussy. "Yes. This is exactly what I wanted." He ran a finger along my folds and I shuddered instantly. "You are so wet for me. He gazed down at me as he slid a thick finger deep inside of me. I cried out as he thrusted and pumped. "You like this, Miss McDaniels?"

"Yes…"

"Yes what?" Paul demanded as he shoved another finger inside of me. I cried out again

"Shit! Oh, god…feels so good Bossman…More! Give me more, please!" I begged.

"I don't think you can take it,"

"I want more, damn it!"

"So feisty." Paul grinned as he slid one more finger inside of me. I slammed my head into the pillow and cried out. "Now, are you ready for me to taste this sweet pussy of yours?'

"Yes, please. I'm ready."

"I said, are you ready for me to eat this wet pussy of yours right now?"

"Yes, damn it yes!"

"Good answer," Paul slid his fingers out of me and licked them clean. "Damn, so sweet. I need more of this." He positioned himself in between my legs and soon I felt his warm tongue slide over my folds. I cried out and gripped the bedsheets when his tongue darted inside my slit.

"Oh my God….shit….so good…fuck…don't stop…." I pleaded. He was pretty much fucking me with his tongue. I had never experienced anything like this before and it felt incredible. He changed it up from licking and sucking on my folds, to sliding his tongue inside my slit to gently flicking his tongue over my very sensitive clit.

"Oh shit!" I screamed

"Oh, did I do something right?" Paul asked as he looked up at me. I had to have looked awful. I felt hot and sweaty, my hair was all over the place. "You like when I play with your little button like this?" He proceeded to flick his tongue over my clit again. I cried out and clawed at his shoulders.

"Yes!" I managed to squeak out.

"Well, how about I do this," Paul slammed three fingers inside of me, sliding them in and out with a rapid pace; his tongue was on an assault on my clit, never letting up. I tried to squirm and move, trying to get some release but he wouldn't allow me to move. He pressed his body onto me, limiting my movement.

"Paul…please….Oh God…stop…I'm gonna cum…oh fuck…please!" I cried out.

"Cum for me, Leyna." Paul said simply before returning to licking and sucking on my clit. I couldn't hold out any longer. I dug my nails into his shoulders and planted my heels into the bed.

"Oh fuck…I'm gonna cum…oh God…I'm gonna…oh God…" My body shook and I felt myself cum all over Paul's face and tongue. He lapped up as much as he could and finally allowed me to rest for a brief moment.

"You…are…evil…." I said in between catching my breath."

"You loved every second of it."

"I never said that I didn't." I smirked. "Was that all of the Game that I was going to get?"

"That? Oh no. Remember, I said that I was going to be on top of someone tonight. And I think its time for me to make good on my word." Paul climbed on top of me and pinned my arms down with one hand. He positioned the head of his cock right at my opening, teasing my sensitive clit with it. "You ready for this inside of you again?"

"Mmmm, yes please Bossman. Please fuck me again."

"That's what I want to hear…that and a whole lot of moaning." He slid himself inside of me and pounded himself inside of me quick and fast; the headboard hitting the wall. I wrapped my legs around Paul's waist and dug my nails into his shoulders as I cried out and moaned loudly. "Fuck, Leyna you feel so damn good. So wet and tight. How's it feel?"

"So good…don't stop…keep going, Bossman…"

"That's not good enough for me. Get on your hands and knees for me," he demanded. I did as I was told and repositioned myself and got on my hands and knees for him. I looked back and gazed at him. He pulled on my hair and slid himself into me and pounded into him roughly. I almost lost my balance. I gripped the bedsheets and tried to keep my balance as best as I could. Paul slapped my ass as he pounded into me, pulling on my hair, his arm was around my waist, his thumb gently playing with my clit. "You gonna cum for me again, Leyna?"

"Oh my God…feels so good…Fuck…I can't…oh God…" I cried out.

He smacked my ass again. "You didn't answer me, Miss McDaniels. Now, are you going to cum for me again?" He turned up the speed, going even faster.

"Yes…I'm so close…make me cum, Paul please…make me cum."

"Say that again."

"Wha…"

"Say my name again…" He demanded. I could hear it in his voice that he was very close as well.

"Paul, please make me cum…I'm so very close…oh fuck! Please…you feel so damn good….make me cum please…." I cried out.

"Oh Leyna…" Paul growled. I knew what was going to happen next. I felt my legs shake, my body heat up. I released an almost primal scream as we both came together. I collapsed onto the bed and Paul fell down next to me.

"How are you doing, Miss McDaniels?" Paul asked me as he held me close.

"I feel amazing. That was amazing."

"You played the Game and you won."

"You damn right I won." I laughed.

"You are one incredible woman and an incredible personal assistant, in more ways than one." Paul ran his fingers through my hair before climbing out of the bed. I rolled over and watched him walked over to his suitcase. I really enjoyed the view. "I'm gonna go freshen up and change into something to sleep in…which for me is just some pants or shorts. To answer your question, in the bag is a change of clothes for you to lounge in and something to sleep in. There's another bathroom for you to take a shower if you'd like"

"Thanks…wait, how'd you know what size I wear?" I asked. I was sure that I never told Paul what size that I wore in clothes. Hell, I hated the size that I wore in clothes.

"Men's intuition." He smiled at me. "I think you'll like what I picked out for you. I'll see you in a little bit."

I climbed out of bed and grabbed the bag and looked to see what Paul had bought for me to wear. Wrapped in white tissue paper was a red lace cami and shorts. Next, in a purple bag, I pulled out a pair of yoga pants and a black and red tank top. The final item in the bag was a cropped Triple H shirt and a pair of red booty shorts. I figured that this would be what he would want me to wear to bed tonight. I took these items with me into the bathroom. I climbed into the huge shower and turned the warm water on. The jets felt amazing. I just stood there and let the water hit me as I replayed the entire night. And what a night it was. As I started to wash my hair, a dark thought crossed my mind. What was going on between myself and Paul? What was our relationship? Was there a relationship? I really felt something for him, something that actually went deeper than just amazing sex. But did Paul feel the same way about me? Was he just content with me being his personal assistant that he had sex with and nothing more? Was I okay with that? No, I wasn't. I didn't just want to be around only for sex…I wanted something more with Paul but I had no clue if he felt the same way. What had I gotten myself into? I rested my head against the cold tile and closed my eyes. What was I going to do now? I had to spend the night with Paul after what we had just done…what was I going to do? Do I say something…how do I even bring it up?

"Fuck….just fucking fuck." I sighed. I finished my shower and quickly washed my hair before turning off the shower and climbing out. I tried off and applied tons of the lotion that was in the bathroom on my skin. I slid the shorts on and looked in the mirror at how I looked. Ass looked fabulous. I pulled the shirt over my head and then pulled my hair back into a messy ponytail. I took a deep breath, mentally prepared myself for what I was going to say to Paul and walked out of the bathroom…

 **A/N: So, what do you think is going to happen once Leyna leaves the bathroom? Will she confront Paul with her feelings? How do you think he will react? Will this change or ruin everything? You gotta stay tuned to find out! Hope you liked the hotel scene with Paul and Leyna! I loved writing it! ;) Comment and review please! TY**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you, thank you to everyone that has reviewed and commented! I appreciated it sooo very much. Its you all that keeps me going with updating. I would like to thank my 'partner' on this story, AttitudeEraChick for helping me get my ideas in order and giving me suggestions. The 'Bond' scene was all her idea. So thank you for that and I hope you like it. I also added something else that you wanted me to...see if you catch it. Anyhoo, here's the next chapter, the fallout after all of the hotel fun.**

When I came out of the bathroom, Paul was already lying in bed, hands behind his head clad only in a pair of shorts looking very relaxed. He had turned the television on and was watching some program on TV. When I came into his line of sight, he looked at me and nodded his approval at what I decided to wear to bed.

"I had hoped that you would choose that to wear." Paul smiled

"I figured that." I laughed as I walked slowly over to the bed. I was very sore. Not one, but two goes with Paul was apparently a bit much for me. I was going to regret this physically later. I slid into the bed. I wasn't ready to jump into the serious talk with Paul so I decided to be a little cute and flirty. I figured that would calm my nerves a bit and maybe I could ask him about us after the fact. I felt a slight twinge of pain in between my legs and I knew the exact flirty thing to say. I just hoped that he would catch what I was trying to say. "So, that was some experience, Mr. Bond."

Paul turned and looked at me with a confused look. "Excuse me?"

I moved a little closer to him and ran my leg gently over his length. "Well, I am quite sore…someone is very huge." I winked.

Paul finally realized what I was getting at and smiled. "Well, Bond's not good enough for me. He may be double 07. Me? Well, I'm double 9.5."

"Wait? 9.5?! I thought you were 8. Fuck, no wonder I can barely walk!"

"You handled everything just fine. And there's nothing wrong with pain from pleasure." He smiled

"Yeah, that's true." I giggled. I got comfortable and took another calming breath. Well, the cute flirty part was over. Now what do I do? Do I take this dead moment and ask him about us or not? I bit down on my bottom lip and thought for a second. It was worth a shot. "Look I-

"You look beautiful, Leyna." Paul said, turning to face me, catching me completely off-guard.

"Wha…I…I do?" I stumbled. I wasn't prepared for this at all.

"Yes. You do." He moved a little closer to me and moved a strand of my hair that had missed my ponytail from my face. His touch made my skin burn. What was this hold that he had on me? Was there something there? He ran his hand along the side of my face and gently cupped my chin bringing my face closer to his. I closed my eyes and felt his lips press onto mine in a very gentle yet passionate kiss. He broke the kiss and gave me another smile. "Did you want to tell me something earlier, Leyna?"

"Huh? What, no…" I breathed. My brain was so fuzzy and confused.

Paul looked at me and chuckled. "Leyna, you're adorable." He pulled me close to him and I instantly snuggled up to him. He smelled so good, his strong arms felt so good around me. I felt so safe. This felt right. This is what I wanted, but what this just a fluke? I didn't want to think about it. I just wanted to enjoy this moment. Paul kissed my forehead and we drift off to sleep.

Paul and I woke up early enough to have breakfast and get dressed and ready to head back to the ScottTrade Center for Smackdown and SuperStars tapings. I usually didn't eat breakfast but Paul insisted that I eat something. I picked at my toast and nibbled at my bacon to make him happy. After breakfast, Paul went down to the fitness center in the hotel to get a quick workout in while I stayed behind and got dressed. I opened my suitcase and pulled out my royal purple suit. I also grabbed a dark blue bra and matching panties. I took off my Triple H shirt and shorts and placed them in the bag. I rubbed some cocoa butter all over my skin before sliding my bra and panties on and then my suit. I checked myself in the mirror and approved of what I saw. I looked good. I went to the shoe section of my suitcase and pulled out my matching royal purple Loubouton heels and strapped those on. Once I was dressed, I went to the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. I decided to just wear my hair down today and just wear some soft pink lipgloss. I grabbed my glasses from the dresser and I was all ready to go.

About an hour later, Paul returned from the fitness center. He gave me a big smile as soon as he saw my outfit.

"Well, don't you look absolutely gorgeous,"

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is." Paul said walking towards me. "Do I have to prove it to you?"

I wanted him to. Oh, how I wanted him to prove it to me. My body was telling me to let him prove it to me but my brain was going to win this fight. "No, that's not necessary. Besides, we have to get to the arena. Isn't there quite a bit that has to be done before the show starts?" I noticed the highly confused look on Paul's face. He wasn't expecting that answer from me at all.

"Oh, well I guess your right. In that case, let me get cleaned up and changed and we'll head to the arena." Paul headed to the bathroom, not before looking back at me with a very confused look on his face. I kept a poker face and didn't say a word.

Paul and I arrived at the ScottTrade Center a few hours later. Paul and I had lots to do before the shows started. There were plenty of preshow meeting to attend and wrestlers and Divas to talk to so we both would be very busy. We arrived at his office in order to drop our suitcases off and to get settled before our first meeting that was in about 10 minutes.

"Did I mention how good you look in that purple?" Paul said as we entered his office.

"Yes, I do believe that you did. This morning I think."

"Well, I think that you need to hear it again. You look amazing." He headed over to his desk and took a seat. "Come on over here for a minute…let me get a better look at this suit."

I knew exactly what he was up to. I really wanted take this bait. I bit down on my lower lip and against my better judgement, I walked over to Paul and stood in front of him. "Yes?"

"Spin around, let me look at you."

I nodded and spun around slowly so he could take a look at me. "Is that good?"

"Shh," Paul grabbed my hips and slowly started to massage my ass. Without thinking, I put my hands on the desk for support. "Mmm, that's right. You remember what to do." I felt Paul raise my skirt up and begin to remove my panties. I needed to stop this. As badly as I wanted more of this, this wasn't all that I wanted…at least not until I knew more.

"Wait," I put my hands on his to stop him. I pulled my skirt back down and moved away from behind the desk. "Don't we have to attend a meeting with the road agents in five minutes?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Paul stammered as he tried to regain his thoughts and calm himself down.

"Well," I grabbed my tablet and went to my calendar app. "yeah, we have to be in a meeting in five minutes. We really should get going."

"Yes…yes I guess you are right." Paul said as he stood up and grabbed a few things that he would need for his meeting. "Let's go, I guess." Paul opened the door for me and I walked out. He shut the door and we walked down the hall together towards the meeting. We walked in silence. I noticed out the corner of my eye that he kept looking at me with a confused look on his face; as if he was trying to figure out what was going on with us. I kept my head held high and my shoulders back. My heart ached but I needed to do this. I needed to know how he really felt about me and that meant resisting Paul and his flirting.

The first meeting with the road agents went really quickly. They were all in the room waiting for Paul and I to enter so we could start. We entered and the meeting started right away. I was relieved because there really wasn't anytime for Paul to say or ask anything about my sudden change of mood. I just chugged away at taking perfect notes. I did notice few times when one of the agents was talking that Paul would look at me and try to get me to look at him but I continued to look at my monitor and take my notes.

After this meeting, we went right into another two hour meeting and presentation before we had a lunch break. I was not looking forward to this at all. I knew that he was going to try and get to the bottom of what was going on with me. Oh well, maybe this would be the right time for me to say something to him. Paul and I walked into the cafeteria and grabbed a couple chicken salads, I got a fountain drink and Paul got a bottled water and we took them over to a table that was off to the right and tucked away in a corner. We could've went back to his office but I really didn't want to and I made this point known. He didn't argue with me and we settled on eating in the cafeteria. We opened our plastic containers and poured our dressing and started to eat. About three minutes into eating, I looked up and saw that Paul was getting ready to say something to me. I figured that I would cut him off at the pass.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Nothing? Can't I look at a beautiful woman?" Paul asked.

"You can. It just seemed like you wanted to say something."

Paul smirked. There it was. "Well, I do."

"And…"

"Watching your sip from your straw is messing with me,"

"Excuse me?"

"The way your lips wrap around the straw…its doing things to me…" Paul winked.

"Oh. I see." I deadpanned. "Perhaps I should have gotten the bottled water like you. It is better for me. Less calories."

Paul had a surprised look on his face by my reaction to his comment. I guess he was expecting a different response. "Hey, enjoy the extra calories. I love your shape and what you can do with it."

"Thank you." I said simply. I looked up and saw a look of slight sadness. Maybe I was taking this ignoring of flirting a little too far? No. Stick to your guns, Leyna. You need to resist his flirting and see how he really feels about you. We finished our lunch in silence and then headed down for our final big meeting; this one was the meeting with the producers, a few backstage agents and a few of the main wrestlers that were involved in major storylines in order to go over the show and how things needed to play out. Stephanie McMahon was also attending this meeting as well. Paul and I entered the large room that the meeting was being held in and I got myself settled and started my laptop up and got ready to take notes. As I started up Microsoft Word, I noticed that Paul was looking at me with an interesting look on his face. It was a mix of anger, confusion and hurt. I was starting to feel bad. I gave him a smile and hoped that made him feel a little better. He nodded at me only. I nodded back and went back to my laptop. This was going to be a very long night.

Paul's POV

 _If there is one thing that Leyna McDaniels needed to know about me it was that I never, and I mean NEVER give up or walk away from a challenge. I didn't know what was going on with me and Leyna but something had changed and I was going to get to the bottom of this. The meeting started and I opened up with the lineup for Superstars and then had the backstage staff explain to the wrestlers involved in the show of how things were going to go down. This way, I could zone out of the meeting. I took this time and to look at Leyna. She was busy typing up notes at a rapid pace, her perfectly manicured nails gently clicking away at the keyboard. She looked up and noticed that I was looking at her. She gave me a friendly smile and I of course returned it._

 _The smile was different too. It was too friendly. I mean, it was a nice smile, don't get me wrong, she has a beautiful smile but it was just too friendly. It was the kind of smile you give someone you pass on the street. Leyna and I are more than friendly. We were more than friendly last night. Hell, we were more than friendly twice in one night. Twice in one night and here she is, giving me a 'friendly' smile? No, I am not going to take that._

 _Okay, Paul. Think about this. She's putting up a wall in front of you for a reason. What is the reason? Damn it. Stephanie is talking…guess I need to pay attention. Yup, I knew it. Time for me to talk again. I went to my own notes from last week's Smackdown and from Raw and began to discuss what we wanted to focus on for tonight's Smackdown. This was the part of the meeting where Stephanie and I had to act civil and professional. Needless to say, I was better at it than she was. There was another moment where I wasn't needed to talk and I took that moment to go back to my thoughts. Alright. Why is Leyna putting this wall up in front of me? I started to tap my pen mindlessly as I thought about this and Leyna looked over at me. I caught her glance and smiled at her. She returned with a shy smile and went back to her notes. I went back to trying to think. I know she can't be worried about how I feel about her. There should be no issue there. I know what I want and she was sitting right next to me. I didn't take me long to realize it either. I'm in love with Leyna. There's no denying that fact at all. I thought she felt the same way but now with this change, I don't know. Maybe I'm being selfish. Not for being in love with Leyna. Hell no, I'm not apologizing for that at all. I refuse to change how I feel about her. But maybe, its selfish of me for thinking that she would feel the same way so soon. Could it be she's holding back now because she feels I'm moving too fast for her? Fuck! I had thought about cancelling the date because of her change in attitude but now that I had a plan and a potential reason as to why she was acting like this, I had even more of a reason to keep the date. I casually checked my phone and opened my calendar. I looked at the huge gap of free time that I had after Smackdown. That free time equaled our date that I was going to surprise Leyna with. I don't think I could get way with a surprise right now. I would have to be clever with this one. Good thing our phones are synched, so whatever change I make to the calendar, she will know too. This had to work. I don't care how long it takes, how complicated it might be for how emotional it might get. This date is happening. The Game never give up and I wasn't going to give up on Leyna. Not now, not when happiness was so close…._

 **A/N: So what do you all think? Do you agree Paul's reasoning of Leyna's change in attitude? Could it something else? Do you think Paul will figure out a way to make the date happen? Will Leyna go? If you wanna know, you gotta follow! Comment and review, please! Thanks everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone! So sorry for the lack of updates. I had college finals this past week which I just finished. I am done with classes for this semester and actually done with classes for my Associates degree program so I should be graduating with my degree very soon! YAY! That's why there's been no updates, I've been busy focusing on schoolwork. However, that's over so now I have time to work on stories and you are in luck! I have the next chapter all ready for you guys! Are you guys ready to see if Paul will be able to convince Leyna to go on the date with him? Will he get the answer that he wants? Will Leyna change her tune? Read on and find out what happens. This is a rather long chapter...consider it as my apology for the long wait for the update. -jaydieB.**

* * *

I was busy in the spare office finishing up a report that needed to be submitted to Accounting before Friday morning. Granted, it was only Tuesday evening and I had plenty of time, but I was an overachiever and I wanted to get it done. I didn't have anything else better to do. Paul was currently busy taping scenes for Smackdown in the other office so I had plenty of extra time. I was still relieved to have this extra time without him. The meeting before the Superstars tapings was brutal. It also didn't help that Stephanie was in the office. I mean, I knew that she was required to be in the meeting but still, I wasn't the biggest fan of hers and with the amount of times that Paul was looking at me during the meeting, I hoped that she didn't start thinking anything. As if on cue, I looked up at the monitor, and there was a scene with the Authority and Paul and Stephanie were talking to a wrestler named Dean Ambrose. Without thinking, I just tuned Stephanie out and focused on Paul. After the scene was over, I leaned back in my chair and laughed to myself. Even with me trying so hard not to focus on Paul, my mind wouldn't let me. Maybe I should just stop resisting and let him back in before my plan backfires and I lose him altogether.

I glanced down at my phone to check the time. It was time for the main event, which meant that it would almost be time for us to leave. I went back to my report and my phone buzzed again. This time it was an alert from my Calendar app. It meant that something on the calendar had changed. I opened the app and saw that instead of the large chunk of free time that Paul and I originally had after Smackdown, we now had an impromptu mandatory meeting that we needed to attend. I sighed and accepted the meeting. Something must have happened during the show that needed Paul's attention. This probably wasn't going to go well. I quickly finished up the report and doubled checked my figures and saved the file. I decided to submit it the next day. I went into the bathroom to make sure that I looked presentable for the meeting; after all I was a direct representation of Paul so I had to look my best. I finger-combed my hair out and retouched my lipstick. I went back to the desk and sat down and waited for Paul to come and get me for this meeting. About ten minutes later, I heard a knock on the door. The door opened and Paul entered the room.

"I see you got the alert?"

"Yup. Improptu meeting huh? Something bad must've happened for this."

"Yes, it seems like it."

"So, where are we having this one at? Same room at the meeting before the show?"

"Not exactly," Paul said as he started to gather his bags and pack things up.

"Okay, I don't understand,"

"It's okay. It's being held someplace else. But we have to get a move on, they are waiting for us." Paul opened the door and looked back to me. "You ready to go?"

"Um, yeah…let me get my bag ready. I'm sorry I thought we were having the meeting here."

"No problem." He waited as I gathered my tablet and laptop and packed them neatly away. I grabbed my bag and wheeled it behind me. "Alright, let's roll." I started to walk down the hall and I felt a hand on my lower back. I jumped slightly but felt comfortable.

"Why are you so jumpy?"

"I have no idea," I giggled. "I have no need to be, it's just a normal meeting."

"Right. Just a normal meeting."

* * *

Paul and I climbed into the awaiting limo and sped off to the location of the meeting. Any other time Paul would talk with me but this time, he remained silent. He would look up from his phone and gaze at me. When I would catch him, he would smile and then go back to his phone. I didn't think too much of it, perhaps he was talking with the people we were meeting with? I wasn't sure. I got comfortable and enjoyed the ride. The ride wasn't that long at all. As soon as I started to get comfortable, the limo stopped. Apparently we were at our meeting destination. The limo driver opened the door and Paul climbed out.

"Now, this is going to sound strange, but when you get out, close your eyes."

"You're right…it does sound weird. But okay." I agreed. Paul reached his hand out and I took it and climbed out of the limo with my eyes closed. I had no idea where I was at. Paul took my hand and we walked a little bit and then stopped.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

I opened them and took a look at where we were. My mouth dropped open. I was standing outside of Vin De Set, an amazing upscale, casual rooftop bar and bistro that served amazing classic French cuisine. I had only seen this place featured on Food Network. I had never in a million years dreamed that I would ever be here in person. As excited as I was that I actually standing mere feet from one of the places that I had always wanted to visit, I was quite upset with Paul for pretty much lying to me.

"Paul! What the hell is this?" I spun around and snapped.

"Well, from the looks of the sign, it says we are at Vin de Set."

I put my hands on my hips. "I know where we're at but why are we here? You said that we had a meeting that we needed to go to. I highly doubt that there is a meeting being held here."

"Okay, you're right. There is no meeting."

"Paul! Why did you lie to me? What's with the deceit?" I demanded.

"Okay, I did lie and kind of deceive you. But I have a good reason."

"I'm waiting to hear this good reason,"

"All is fair in love and war, right?" Paul asked

"Yes?" I answered, still confused and upset.

"Well, I felt that this was necessary so you could end the obvious war that you are fighting in your head and give us the opportunity to explore the love that for some reason you are denying." Paul reached for my hand to lead me into the restaurant. I was stunned by what he said that I absently took his hand and allowed him to lead me inside. Did Paul basically say that we were having this date in order to talk about if we were going to have a relationship? I shook the thought out of my head and marveled at the inside of the restaurant. We checked in and verified our reservation and was taken to our private table complete with candles and a vase of roses on the table.

"All of this, for me? You didn't have to do this." I said as I looked around in awe. This place was amazing.

"Yes, I did have to do this. You deserve this and so much more." Paul put his hand on top of mine and smiled.

"So, you said something about love and war…care to elaborate on that?" I asked.

"Gladly." A waitress came over and took our order. Paul got us a bottle of wine and some shrimp and bacon crepes to share. I raised an eyebrow. How did he know that I loved seafood? We waited to start talking until our wine came. The waitress poured us each a glass.

"Are we toasting to anything?" I asked

"Sure." Paul thought for a moment. "To the start of us," I looked at him with a puzzled look at we clinked glasses. I took a long sip. This was going to be an interesting, but needed date.

"To the start of us?" I asked.

"Well yes…but we need to get a few things figured out first. I noticed a change in you."

"A change?"

"Yes. All of a sudden you aren't interested in my flirting with you. What's going on? Are you not interested anymore?"

"No!" I said with emphasis. "Far from it. Paul, the truth is, I am very interested in you. I just don't know how you feel about me?"

"Is that so?" Paul questioned. "And why do you say that?"

"Well, I feel all that you do is just approach me in a sexual way. Don't get me wrong, I love that but…is that all that there is? Just sex and nothing more?" There. I said it. And it felt good.

"Leyna, let me put your mind at ease. Yes, I find you incredibly beautiful and sexy and I would love to have sex with you every single day and night. However, that isn't the only thing that I like or want from you. I feel more than just sexual feelings for you. To be completely honest with you, and that is the point of this date, I think I am falling in love with you, no scratch that. I am in love with you."

I couldn't speak. I was stunned. Did I just hear what I wanted to hear? Did Paul just say that he was in love with me? "You…you love me?"

"Yes Leyna. I love you."

"But, so soon?"

"I know what I'm feeling. I don't need years to make sure that I'm making the right decision."

"When did you know?"

"I was already intrigued when I read over your resume. It's damn impressive. Your education level is impressive, GPA is on point. Right there I was turned on by your intelligence and your drive to succeed and then when I met you for the first time that was the final proof that I needed. You were what I was looking for all this time, what I needed. You are that missing piece."

"I am?"

"Yes, Leyna, I told you that I'm in love with you. Now, the question is. Do you feel the same way for me?"

"I…"

"See, here's the problem," Paul said without letting me speak, his tone of voice changing. I sat back and let him continue; hoping that my hesitation hadn't ruining the evening. I took another long sip of wine. I had a feeling that this was going to be slightly brutal. "I thought that you did feel the same way, that you did love me back and everything was fine but then you changed and started putting up this wall. I couldn't deal with it. I want to put your mind at ease. I love you so you don't need to worry about that. I'm not going to change my mind on that. I know what I want and I want you. But Leyna, I need to know…do you feel the same way? Do you love me as well? Or are you for some reason afraid? Leyna, you have no reason to be afraid. I'm not one of your exes. I'm not some confused little boy. I'm a man. I know what I want."

I was thrilled to see the waitress arrive with our delicious looking crepes, but I was in no mood to eat at the moment. I took another long sip of wine and gathered my thoughts before I verbalized them. "I'm glad to hear to tell me that you love me. That does put my mind at ease. I was very worried that you didn't love me like that. Now, to answer your question. Paul, I do love you. I really do. I've been in two other relationships and I must say that you are making me feel things that I have never felt in those relationships. But, this is something very new and different for me in so many ways."

"How do you mean?" Paul asked as he cut a piece of the crepe. I thought he was going to eat it but he instead fed it to me. Hello butterflies in the stomach. Did he have to turn up the sweetness right now?

"Well, I've never been with or had sex with anyone that I've worked with. That was always a forbidden path for me. There is also a very large age difference and the fact that I've been hurt and screwed over before…"

"See, that's the thing. I have no intentions of hurting you in anyway. I would never hurt the woman that I love. And whoa…the age difference doesn't bother me at all. What was the song that was playing when I walked you to your car after your first day? Oh yeah, Age aint nothin' but a number?" Paul smiled

I couldn't help but smile. Damn him so much right now. "It is one of my favorite songs. I love R&B music."

"Good to know. And it speaks the truth. Leyna, in all seriousness. It is just a number. In the entire time that we have been together, your age has never crossed my mind. I don't care about it. All I care about is you and how you make me feel when I'm around you. And you make me feel love and happiness. Things I haven't felt in a while. So you can ease your mind on that one."

"Mind is at ease," I said as I cut a piece of the crepe and returned the favor by feeding a piece to him. I could tell that he wasn't expecting that from me but he was very happy that I did it.

"Okay, Leyna, I do have one further question. This one is very important and needs to established before we make anything official."

"What's that?"

"It has to do with Stephanie."

I almost choked on the wine that I drinking. "Stephanie?"

"Yes, I need to say this and I need to know what you're going to say. Now, I love you and you love me. We both want to be together. If we do go down this road and start a real relationship with each other, I need to know that when the shit hits the fan and Stephanie finds out, will you bail on me or will you trust me and stay by my side no matter what she tries to do or say. Basically, I need to know that your love for me is going to be unconditional and that no curveball that Stephanie tries to throw at you will deter you from loving me because its not going to deter me from loving you."

And there it was. It was all out in the open. Everything was there. All the cards were out on the table. It was time for me to make my move. What was I going to do? I had to admit, the Stephanie problem was nagging in the back of my mind. How would she react to Paul and I dating? Would she try and get me fired? Would she cause me hell every day at work? I looked into Paul's eyes as he waited for me to answer him. I had gotten the answer that I wanted, was I going to let some bitter ex really get in between something that we both really wanted and needed?

"Leyna?" Paul asked "Have you given it enough thought?"

"Yes I have."

"And?"

"I work for you, correct?"

"Yes, that's right."

"She has no say with anything that I do?"

"That's also correct."

"Then fuck what she says or thinks."

"Really?"

"Yes really. I'll be damned if I'm gonna let that bitter woman get in between what we have. If she even tries to, she has no idea who she is messing with."

"You're serious?"

"Yes Paul, I'm serious."

"Okay, great. Well, that's all that I really wanted to say. I do what to know if you want to make things official but I won't pressure you into anything. I want you to think about everything that we talked about and when you are ready to make a decision, you let me know, okay?"

"Sounds good."

"Alright, let's finish up this food and head back to the hotel." Paul and I devoured the crepes and finished off the bottle of wine. Everything was so delicious. I couldn't have asked for a better dinner or a better date. I had a lot to think about on the way back to the hotel.

We climbed back into the limo and got comfortable for the long ride back to the Four Seasons. Paul was busy on his phone, probably going through email messages and probably forwarding things to my account for me to handle tomorrow morning. I decided to just relax and reflect on everything that had happened. As I reflected, I noticed a familiar song start to play over the speakers in the limo. It was a song that I hadn't heard in a very long time. An R&B song by Mario, "Let me Love You". Music had never played in the limo before, so it was interesting that it started playing something now, and R&B at that. I sat there and listened to the song and the lyrics and reflected on them.

 _You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you _

I suddenly felt a hand on top of mine. I looked over and Paul was looking right at me with a smile on his face. I smiled back and he went back to his phone. Everything was finally falling into place for me. Our conversation at Vin de Set, Paul's words and now these lyrics; everything was making sense and clicking for me. Paul really did love me. I was over here acting like a damn fool earlier, allowing my past to cloud what was right in front of me this entire time. If I kept down that path, I could have ruined something absolutely incredible before it even started. I loved Paul, I really did. He was so different that the other guys that I dated, and not just because of the age. Paul was mature. He was focused. He had a career. He was basically everything that I was looking for and I just didn't know it. I knew what I needed to do. I gave Paul's hand a squeeze and suddenly felt the most calm and at peace in a long time.

* * *

We arrived at the Four Seasons about twenty minutes later. We climbed in the elevator and I instinctively grabbed onto Paul's arm as soon as the elevator started. Damn those things. I heard him chuckle a bit and he held me closer to him. I smiled and instantly felt safer. As if I needed more help with what I was going to say. We got off the elevator and walked hand in hand down the hallway to our room. Paul opened the door and sighed heavily. He wheeled his suitcase off to the side and started to get comfortable. I wheeled my suitcase next to his and backed up against the door. I watched Paul walked around and analyze the room to make sure housekeeping did a good job. It was now or never. I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Paul turned around and faced me. "I'm sorry?"

"I'm ready for there to be an us." I said with a smile. I watched Paul's face as he processed what I had said. Once he realized what I had said, a huge smile appeared on his face. He rushed over to me and wrapped me up into a hug.

"Leyna, I…." Paul started. "I…" He shook his head and lifted me up and carried me in his arms and into the bedroom. He laid me down gently and crawled up next to me. I thought he was going to say something to me but instead he removed my glasses and placed them on the side table. We looked at each other and exchanged no words. Our eyes said it all. I pulled Paul down to me and pressed my lips onto his. We had kissed before, but there was something about this kiss, it felt more electric, more passionate. I parted my lips and our tongues twirled together as once, the lingering taste of wine on our tongues. He broke the kiss only to attack my neck and collarbone with kisses and licks. I moaned softly as his tongue traced my collarbone. I felt his hand start to unbutton my suit jacket. He sat me up so I took take it off. My button-up shirt was next to go. I decided to be helpful and unhooked my bra and removed it while keeping eye contact. Paul growled gently as he laid me back down and sucked and licked on my right nipple while pinching my left. I tried to maneuver my hands in between our bodies to unbutton Paul's suit jacket. He got the hint and removed it for me as well as his tie. He went back to licking and sucking on my breasts and I clawed his shoulders and arms with my nails.

"Oh, Paul, please…"

"Yes, Leyna?" He asked as he looked up into my eyes

"I'm ready for you, please taste me…"

"Mmmm, is that so?" Paul kissed and licked his way down my stomach, gently nibbling my slight tummy pudge, keeping his eyes locked on mine.

"Why did you do that?" I giggled. "I hate my stomach."

"Shhh, I love your body. Every inch of it." Paul reached my skirt and slowly unzipped it and slid it down and off my legs and over my heels. "Well, you weren't kidding babe. You are ready for me. You're soaked."

"What can I say, you do things to me."

"I'm about to do some things to you," Paul slid my thong off and tossed it on the floor. He spread my legs and inhaled deeply. "You smell so delicious and sweet. Now I get to see if you taste the same" I instantly cried out with the first broad stroke of his tongue over my hot, wet folds. I dug my nails into the bedsheets with every stroke. "Mmmm, so sweet," He ran his tongue over my folds, then parted my lips and slide his tongue inside. I slammed my head into the pillow and cried out.

"Oh fuck Paul…shit…feels so good…ah….shit…mmmm yeah so good."

"Oh, you can do better than that, baby. Let me here you." Paul slid his fingers deep inside my wetness and flicked his tongue over my clit. I dug my heels into the bed and ran my hands over Paul's head guiding him to the right spots.

"Oh my God, Paul…please….I can't….so good. Can't take it….Fuck…."

"You can take it and you will take it. You're gonna cum all over my tongue, Leyna. Cum for me,." He went back to sliding his tongue inside of me, fucking me with it, his thumb rubbing my clit.

"Oh God…Oh Paul…I'm so close…fuck….don't stop…oh God…please….." He didn't stop, he kept going. His tongue thrusts were faster, his thumb rubs were quicker. I squeezed my thighs around Paul's head and grabbed a bunch of sheets in my fists. "Oh fuck…Paul, I'm cumming Oh God, I'm…oh shit!" I cried out. My body shook as I literally felt myself orgasm and cum. It took a good minute and a half for me to finally come down from my high and somewhat relax. I felt Paul lick me clean. I opened my eyes and saw him remove his pants and underwear. I also noticed that he was putting on a condom, something that he didn't do any other time.

"A condom?" I asked as I tried to catch my breath.

"Yes. We are just starting and establishing a relationship…I don't think a baby is needed at least right now…or are you on birth control?"

"I am. I'm good for three years. But if you want to still wear one, I'm okay with that. Safe is better than sorry."

"You got that right,"

"Okay, now that we have that out of the way, get your sexy self over here and come and please your woman."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Paul crawled up to me and draped my legs over his shoulders. He gave me no time to brace myself before he slid all of those 9.5 inches deep inside of me. I instantly cried out as I adjusted to the width and length. "Mmm, damn Leyna. You feel so good. So wet and so tight."

"And its all for you."

"You damn right its all for me. You are mine." Paul said with a hard thrust.

"Yes baby, Its all for you and I am all yours." I moaned out. Paul growled and continued with the hard thrusts. I managed to match his rhythm and felt waves of bliss flow through my body.

"I love how flexible you are, this position is so good," Paul said as he kissed my leg.

"You can thank a few years of gymnastics for that."

"Thank you, Gymnastics." Paul said as he dropped my legs down.

"You want me on my hands and knees again?" I asked preparing myself to get into position

"No, you just lay right there. That's not what this is about tonight." Paul laid me back down and climbed on top of me. "You ready for me?"

"Yes please,"

"Please, huh? Baby, you don't have to beg." He slid into me and I instantly cried out. He pressed his lips onto to mine silencing my moans. I dug my nails into Paul's shoulders as I wrapped my legs around his waist and matched his thrust pattern. "Mmmm, you feel so good, Leyna. You want me to go a little faster?"

"Yes, please," I managed to cry out.

"I don't think you'll be able to handle it,"

"Damn it, Paul! Please…" I demanded.

"Mmm, there's my girl." Paul took my hands and placed them on the headboard of the bed. "Keep your hands here." I nodded and cried out loudly as Paul slammed into me with no warning. I wanted to claw at his shoulders, grip his arms, something but I couldn't. I gripped the headboard, my nails digging into the wood as Paul pounded into me. I squeezed my eyes shut and cried out and moaned.

"Oh my God, Paul please…I can't…oh Fuck…."

"Are you close, Leyna…"

"I'm so close….I just…oh fuck…I can't…I Oh God!"

"Open your eyes, Leyna." I slowly opened my eyes and was greeted with Paul's face, slightly covered in sweat. "I love you, Leyna. I love you so much."

Hearing Paul tell me that he loved me at that moment was too much for me to handle. "I love you too, Paul…and I…oh God…I" Paul pressed his lips onto mine as if he knew exactly what was going to happen. I felt my muscles tighten and I came and came. During my second orgasm wave, I also felt Paul as he came with me. He broke the kiss and rolled off to the left of me and wrapped me in his arms.

"Did that really just happen?" I asked as I tried to catch my breath.

"What's that?"

"Did we actually cum at the same time?"

"Yes we did. Felt amazing, didn't it?"

"I don't think amazing is the right word. I don't think there is a right word to describe what's going on right now. Everything is just amazing and feels so right. When you looked at me and told me you loved during that intimate moment…I couldn't take it. I guess that was the same for you too?"

"Exactly the same, Leyna. Everything just came full circle. All the emotions, everything I felt for you was sealed at the moment when you told me you loved me." Paul leaned over and gave me another kiss.

"Dare I say, was this the best sex we've had?"

"I wouldn't say the best, I would say sex as an official couple and it was incredible"

"An official couple," I repeated the words and replayed it in my mind. An official couple. Paul and I were an official couple. We were in a real relationship. "I really love the way that sounds."

"You know what else sounds really good?" Paul asked

"What's that?"

"You snuggling up all close to me, pulling this blanket over us and getting some sleep."

I smiled as I moved closer and cuddled up closer to Paul. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to him. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over our bodies. He reached over and turned the light off.

"Goodnight, Leyna. I love you."

"Goodnight, my Game. I love you too."

"My Game, huh?"

"Yes, that's right. You are My Game. All mine."

"I like the way that sounds."

 **A/N: So, what do you guys think of what went down? Everything is out in the open and they have confessed their love for each other! Do you like how everything played out? Is there anything you would like to see happen for them? Also, we need a pet name /cute couple name that Paul can call Leyna. I'm open to suggestions. Again, I hope you guys loved this latest chapter. Please leave those comments and reviews and I will work on the next chapter soon! :) -jaydieB.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to those that left reviews and comments :) I appreciate it. It you guys that let me know that you are enjoying the story and that I should keep this going. Here is the next chapter for you all; I hope that you enjoy it. This one is going to lead to some rather interesting things and a little bit of drama for Leyna. -jaydieB.**

* * *

I felt a ray of sunshine on my face. I wasn't ready to wake up from the wonderful dream that I was having but I figured that I probably should anyways. I opened and shielded my eyes and sat up. I raised my arms up and stretched out. Man, did I sleep great. I looked over to my left and saw the Paul was still fast asleep and he had taken most of the blanket as well. I laughed as I quietly climbed out of bed and walked over to my suitcase. I wasn't sure if we were going to be leaving for our next destination right away or if we were going to be staying in the hotel for a little while. I hung up my next suit in the closet and laid out the yoga pants and black and red tank top to wear in order to relax in. Once everything was laid out, I made my way into the bathroom for a hot, steamy shower to fully wake myself up.

I climbed in the massive shower and turned the water on. I loved the rainshower feature and turned that on. I turned the side water jets on too, just for some extra relaxation. I stood there and let the steamy water wash down on me, warming my skin and awakening me. I placed my hands on the wall in front of me to let the water fall down my back. I sighed deeply, instantly feeling relaxed. I pushed myself up from the wall and backed up into the rainshower and then backed into someone else that was in the shower with me. I quickly spun around to see Paul standing behind me.

"Paul, what are you-" my words were silenced by his lips pressed onto mine. He backed me up against the cold tile, our lips still locked together.

"Your Game wants some good morning sex…someone got out of bed too quickly." Paul said once he broke the kiss, his fingers running down my stomach and quickly between my legs.

"I…I…thought you were….still sleeping" I squealed out as I felt a finger slide inside of me.

"I wasn't. I hoped that you were roll over to see if I was sleeping…I was going to grab you, pin you down and have my way with you. But, since that didn't work, I have to go to plan B." Paul slid another finger inside of me and I cried out again. "Mmmm, feels like you are ready for me."

"Yes I am," I moaned

"Well, I want a quick taste first." Paul knelt down in front of me and put my right leg over his shoulder. "Mmm, I don't think I could ever get enough of this." I rested my head against the tile as I felt his warm tongue slide over my outer lips, gently teasing me. I moaned out gently and moved my hips, indicating that I wanted more. "You trying to tell me something, babe?" Paul said as he looked up at me.

"Yes. I want more."

"Well, I think I can do that for you," I didn't have to wait long. I cried out as I felt fingers plunge inside of me. My eyes rolled and I moaned loudly as Paul's expert fingers pumped and slid, looking for that magical spot to bring me to the brink.

"Mmm, so damn good baby…so close…keep going." I purred out.

"I have no plans on stopping, baby." Paul said as he returned between my legs.

I soon felt his magical tongue gently graze my clit. I purred gently with each gentle flick. The gentle was nice but I wanted more. I grabbed Paul's head and pushed him in closer hoping he would catch the hint. He didn't disappoint as he quickly turned up the speed of the tongue lashings, working my clit over. "Oh fuck!" I cried out with each rapid flick. "You're gonna make me cum…oh God…fuck! Mmmm, fuck!" I expected him to say something but he didn't. Instead he slid another finger inside of me and the three instantly found the magical spot, his lips wrapped onto my clit and gave it a combination of gentle sucks and tugs. I gyrated my hips and released a primal scream, almost a roar. "Oh fuck! Baby, I'm cumming, oh fuck…baby yes…Oh God…" I shook and cried out as I felt myself orgasm and cum. I shuddered as Paul's tongue licked me clean.

"Mmm, delicious baby." Paul said as he stood up. "Now, its time for that quickie." Paul spun me around and placed my hands up against the wall. I gripped the bar above my head and stuck my ass out a little more. "Someone is ready for me."

Paul slid into me from behind with one quick thrust. I cried out in pleasure.

"Hmmm, yeah baby. That's right." I purred out in my sexiest voice. Paul responded with a firm smack on my ass as he gripped my hips and pounded into me. I hung on tighter as he filled me up and pumped into me. I knew this was a quickie but damn it felt so good.

"I want you to cum for me again baby. You gonna cum for me, Leyna?" Paul leaned forward and whispered in my ear, as his fingers found my still sensitive clit.

"Oh God…yes my Game…I'll cum for you again. Make me cum again, please." Paul grabbed my shoulders and pounded into me. "Oh fuck! Yes, oh God, yes I'm there…I'm…I'm gonna cum for you, My Game. Oh fuck…I…oh fuck!" I shook and felt myself orgasm and cum again; about a minute later I felt Paul release inside of me and it felt amazing. I turned around to face him and smiled.

"You are absolutely incredible." Paul said before giving me a kiss under the rainshower.

"I could say the same for you."

"I guess we should probably take an actual shower now, huh?"

"So what we did wasn't an actual shower?" I laughed

Paul laughed and playfully smacked me on the ass. "Sexy, intelligent and funny. You are the total package."

* * *

After we finally showered and got dressed in comfortable clothes as we were going to relax in the hotel for a few hours, I sat down at the dining table as Paul ordered us some room service breakfast.

"What did you order for us?" I asked

"Are you a fan of egg white omelets?"

"I don't think I've ever had an omelet made from only egg whites, but I'll give it a shot."

"I think you'll enjoy it. I got us that and some fresh fruit. Something nice and healthy."

"A healthy breakfast? That's something that I usually don't eat."

"Oh yeah?" Paul joined me at the table at sat across from me. "What's your usual go to breakfast fare?"

"You're gonna think this is disgusting," I said instantly wishing I hadn't said anything at all

"Leyna, would you just tell me,"

"If I want something quick, I usually eat a bowl of sugary kids' cereal. My usual is Lucky Charms and a glass of almond milk. If I want something more filling, I usually eat waffles and bacon covered in syrup. If I'm having a fat day, which is most days I don't eat anything."

Paul looked at me and shook his head and laughed. "I'm really glad that we have this free time together right now."

"Why is that?" I asked

"I get to know lots more about you and your strange eating habits."

"My eating habits are childish. I hate it, part of the reason I have all of this extra weight." I said not really thinking. I looked up and saw Paul looking at me. "I'm doing it again, aren't I?"

"Yes. You really need to stop talking down about yourself. You are gorgeous. Now, aside from your love of kiddy cereals, tell me more about yourself, babe."

I narrowed my eyes at Paul and stuck my tongue out at him. "What would you like to know?"

"Well, what do you like to do when you aren't working? You have to have outside interests."

I smiled. I was enjoying this time together. "Well, I spend most of my time at home to be completely honest. I pride myself on listening to lots of music. I have an incredible music collection and an incredible sound system. But there are occasions when my friends do pull me out of the house and take me out to the club."

"Oh, you like to go out to the club?"

"I do, not all the time though. Just occasionally."

"How long do you usually hang out at the club?"

"Hmm, about two or three hours or so. Depends on the energy and how I'm feeling. If I get there at like nine or ten, I usually leave at either midnight or 1. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, baby. Just trying to learn your routine in your free time is all."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that." I smiled. We paused our conversation when room service arrived with our breakfast. Paul got up and opened the door and then proceeded to place the plates on the table for us. I had to admit the food looked pretty good, for an egg dish.

"Okay, I've asked you some things. Is there anything that you would like to ask me at the moment?" Paul asked me while we were halfway through our breakfast.

"Well, there is one thing that I did want to ask you about."

"And that is?"

"With us being together now, how are things going to play out at work…like when we aren't behind closed doors in your office? Are we going to have to hide this from everyone?"

Paul took a drink from his juice before he answered me. "What's to hide? You are my assistant? You supposed to be with me and be around me at all times. We have no choice but to get close. And besides, I'm a grown man. It's not my job, nor is it your job to feed into anyone's gossip about us even if it may be legitimate. If they're too immature to accept it's perfectly normal to greet, converse, and share a meal with another colleague and that's totally independent of what they SHOULD be doing with their job, then outside of work, they're irrelevant to me. Besides, not spending time with you would be odd and suspicious."

"That was very well said and kind of a turn on." I said with a giggle.

"It's also the truth. I'm serious, Leyna. I don't really care what anyone may think or say and neither should you. It's really none of their business. No one in their right mind is going to have the balls to come up and say anything to me about it and if they know what's good for them, they won't give you any hassle about it either. Just remember what we talked about last night about Stephanie. They may not come at me or you about it but they may go to Stephanie and in turn, she will come at you. Remember what we discussed. Don't let her get to you. She will try to get in your head."

"Babe, I promised you. I'm not going to let her get to me and let her ruin what we have. I wish she would...she has no idea whose she is messing with."

"Now, that was very well said and a definite turn on." Paul said giving me a wink. "Now, I don't want to take this conversation onto a bad turn but looking at the time, I do have to mention this."

I instantly started to feel a little sick to my stomach and felt anxious. "Okay," I said with hesitation.

"I'm going to be heading to Minnesota for a few days of house shows."

"Minnesota is nice. I've only been there once before…but what's the problem?"

" _I'm_ going to Minnesota for the house shows. On my own. I need you to go back to Connecticut and back to headquarters and take care of some important items for me regarding the NXT product that I can't get to."

It was finally starting to register for me. Paul was going to Minnesota and I wasn't going with him. Aside from weekends, this was going to be the longest that we had been away from each other, and with us just coming together as one, now we were going to be apart? No. I was not okay with this at all. I said nothing. I just sat there at looked at him, my eyes starting to fill slightly with tears, batting my eyelashes at him, working my saddest look.

"Leyna, no Leyna…don't do that. Don't give me that sad look, please. You know that I don't like it when you are sad."

"Well? What other reaction do you expect from me? Do you expect me to be completely okay with this news, because I am not." I felt myself starting to cry. I got up from the table and went over to the living room area to try and calm myself down. I looked over and saw that Paul and came over and sat down next to me. He put his arm around me and pulled me close to him. He turned my face so I was facing him and placed a kiss on my lips.

"I know you're upset. I understand that and I am sorry about that. These things are bound to come up. And think about it this way, it's actually a good thing that we are getting this one out of the way early. Everything will be just fine, Leyna. I promise. If you need me, I am just a text or a phone call away. And if you really get to missing me, I wouldn't mind a little sexting action."

"Seriously?" I said as I playfully punched Paul in the arm,

"What? You could get me through a really boring meeting…." Paul looked at me and smiled. "Look, we still have a couple of hours before we have to leave, why don't we climb into bed and cuddle up and watch TV together? Maybe after a while, you want to join me down at the gym here for a workout?"

"Didn't we just have a workout in the shower?" I teased, showing that I was feeling a little better.

"That we did but an actual workout. I wouldn't mind showing you some of my other interests outside of work."

"Paul, I really don't workout. It's not my thing. I've never really been good at it."

"That's probably because you've never had a decent trainer. Now you have me. You know I'll take good care of you. Now what do you say?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me."

* * *

Two hours later, Paul and I were riding in the limousine headed to the airport destined for our separate areas. We were cuddled up close together, Paul's arms wrapped around me as we neared closer to the airport. I didn't want to let him go. This moment was just too perfect. The limo stopped and my heart sunk. We both got out and headed inside, our luggage behind us. We chatted and went over things that he wanted me to focus on for tomorrow when I got to work. I knew why we was focusing on work. He didn't want to think about how this was bothering him too. We arrived at my gate about fifteen minutes later.

"Well, here we are." Paul said.

"Yeah." I said as I started to feel hot tears try to fill my eyes. One must have fallen down my cheek; I felt Paul's thumb wipe the tear from my face.

"Don't cry, Leyna. Remember what we talked about. Just a phone call or a text away if you need me, baby. I'll be back there Monday."

"I know. I'll take care of all that NXT work for you, babe."

"That's my girl." Paul gave me a deep kiss. "You better get on your plane, don't wanna be late"

"I know…" I gave Paul a tight hug and another kiss before I boarded the plane. I took my window seat and tried to get comfortable. As the plane took off down tarmac I tried to see if Paul was still watching me leave. I sadly couldn't tell. I sighed and closed my eyes as the plane ascended and took me far away from my Game.

 **A/N: Quite a bit of a rollercoaster ride of a morning for Leyna; but its good for them to get this one out of the way early. And what's that old saying? Absence makes the heart grow fonder? This chapter was a little shorter than the last one but the next should be longer. As always, if you are enjoying this and want to see more updates, please continue to review and leave those comments. :) They motivate me to keep going. I will try to have the next chapter as soon as I can.-jaydieB.**


	8. Chapter 8

I arrived at WWE headquarters Thursday morning not my usual happy self. What was the point of being happy? I didn't have my Game waiting for me in his office. It was just going to be me in my office working away. I remembered what Paul had told me that it was good to get this initial separation out of the way early and after getting home Wednesday evening and thinking it over and getting some sleep in my own bed, I realized that he was right. I parked my Kia that thankfully got me to work in one piece after a couple of coughs and sputters. I turned off the wonderful sounds of Brandy and climbed out of the car. I had decided on a subtle suit for today, a black skirt suit seemed appropriate. I entered headquarters, got a cup of coffee and got in the elevator and rode to the 15th floor. Once I got off, I made my way down the hall and towards my office. As I sipped my coffee, my briefcase in my other hand, I looked up to see someone coming down the hall towards me. My heart sunk down to my feet and I almost dropped my cup of coffee. Coming right towards me, with a look on her face like she wanted to kill me was Stephanie McMahon. What a way to start my morning. Fantastic. I decided to play it cool. Maybe she wouldn't say anything to me. I finished my coffee and tossed the cup away. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for my first interaction with Stephanie.

"Good morning, Ms. McMahon." I said giving her a cheerful smile. She stopped dead in her tracks and glared at me. Fuck. This wasn't going to go well at all.

"Excuse you. It's Mrs. Levesque. For your information, I am still married to Paul, whether he wants to believe it or not."

"Very well then, ma'am. I was just on my way to my office. Have a good day." I start to walk away but I feel a hand grasp my arm and pull me back. Oh great. Stephanie turned me around so I was facing her. She looked me up and down, a look of annoyance and disgust on her face.

"I've seen you around here a few times. You're Leyna, right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You're his new assistant, aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Hmph. Paul isn't that busy to need an assistant." Stephanie said glaring at me and my outfit. "Tell me, Leyna, what's it like for Paul to have a hooker in a skirt suit for hired help?" She gave me an evil smile and stood her looking at me waiting for a response.

I glared at her, seething. I wanted to punch her in her smug face, bash her head in the wall. Anything. Hooker in a skirt suit? Really bitch? Did she realized that she was standing in front of a woman that graduated with the highest honors from every college that she attended? I was also pretty sure that Miss Stephanie didn't have a 3.925 GPA either. I wanted to respond. I wanted to yell at her. I wanted to show her who she was dealing with but I remembered what Paul told me. This is what he warned me about. She would try to get in my head. I did a mental exercise to calm my nerves. I promised Paul that I would play it cool. I looked Stephanie up and down and smirked, indicating silently that I wasn't impressed at all. I pulled my arm from her grasp with slightly more force than was needed and proceeded to head to my office to get started on my work.

* * *

I must have used all the anger that I had for Stephanie and channeled it into getting all of the work that Paul wanted me to get done for NXT finished. I had all of it completed and triple checked for accuracy. I even had time to work on two reports that I needed to tighten up. I doubled checked the numbers in the Excel document for accuracy and then submitted them off. I then went to the emails that Paul had sent me throughout the day to work on. I quickly took care of those and sent back the ones that needed to go back to him. I took a look at my agenda and checked to see if there was anything else that I could get done so I didn't have to come into work on Friday. I saw that I needed to type up a report and notes for Paul to review. I quickly got to work on that. Once I was finished typing the five page report and making sure that it was free of errors, I printed off the report and placed it in a report folder. I needed to place that one on Paul's desk for him to review. I shut down my laptop and grabbed my bag and prepared to leave. I locked my door and headed down the hall into Paul's office. I felt a slight twinge of pain. I really wished that he was here. I walked over to his desk and sat down. I placed the folder on his desk and sat there for a moment and just enjoyed the scent of his cologne that lingered. The cologne got me thinking of something that I could do to surprise Paul in the morning. I grabbed a pad of paper that was on the desk and a pen. I wrote in my swirly cursive handwriting a simple message:

While you were out: I missed my Game….

I finished the note off with kiss and a slight spray of my Japanese cherry blossom body spray that I was wearing. I was quite proud of myself. I placed the note inside the drawer of his desk so it would be the first thing that he saw. I headed back down the hallway into my office and headed out the door and locked it behind me. I headed for my car and climbed in, this time the sounds of Jodeci greeted me. Damn this mix CD. I instantly changed the song until I got to one by Drake. The last thing I wanted to listen to was Jodeci's Freeken You, especially when the person that I wanted to do that with was very far away from me. I sighed again and left work with only a few sputters and hiccups from my Kia. One of these days, I was getting a new car.

I arrived at home about two hours later. Traffic was a pain and I didn't feel like cooking when I got home so I stopped and got a grilled chicken salad, which was different than my usual fare of a pork tenderloin sandwich and fries. I arrived home and headed upstairs to my bedroom to change into something more comfortable. Once I was in a pair of shorts and a tank top, I headed back downstairs and turned on my sound system. I loved my sound system. It was the present to myself for graduating college. I loved my McIntosh Reference Music system. I had Bose speakers throughout my apartment so I could have music flow everywhere. It was an investment but I loved it. I sat down on the couch and turned on my music. I decided on something simple for tonight, I chose to go to the British Invasion Pandora channel and was pleased to be greeted with a block of Beatles songs. I smiled and sang along as I ate my salad and sipped on my diet Dr. Pepper.

Halfway through my meal, my cellphone buzzed. I knew it wasn't a calendar change. I unlocked my phone and saw that I had a new text and it was from Paul. I smiled as I read the message.

Paul: Hey Leyna. Hope I'm not disturbing you from your work.

He thought I was still at work. Oh, how surprised he was about to be.

Me: Hey my Game. I'm actually at home. Sitting on my couch having dinner. Work is all done.

Paul: It is? You got everything for NXT done?

Me: Why are you surprised? Yes, everything is done. Triple checked for accuracy. The accounting report is completed. Emails have been answered and sent back to you if needed. And the report that you needed me to write up is also done.

Paul: You got all that done in one day.

Me: Yes I did.

Paul: You are incredible, babe.

Me: So you have told me on a few occasions. ;) What are you doing right now?

Paul: Waiting for this meeting before the house show to start. Figured I would check in with you.

Me: Sounds boring. I think you would have more fun if I were there.

Paul: I know I would have more fun. You said you were on your couch. What are you wearing?

Me: A pair of black shorts and a purple tank top. My hair's in a ponytail.

Paul: How short are the shorts?

Me: They are short. Do you want proof?

Paul: You know me so well. Make it quick. The meeting is going to start soon.

I put my salad down on the table and walked over to the mirror that was on my door. I did a quick little pose with my ass sticking out showing off how short the shorts were. Once I was satisfied with the picture, I sent it.

Me: Picture is sent. Hope you like it.

Paul: God…Leyna.

Me: Yes? Does my ass looks like it needs a little spanking? ;)

Paul: Fuck…meeting is starting. This isn't over. We will talk later.

I grinned as I put my phone down and went back to my dinner. That's right. I had him worked up this time. I couldn't wait for the meeting to be over and for the next round of messages.

* * *

I didn't do much on Friday. I did some grocery shopping and some cleaning around my house. Considering today was Saturday, I didn't want do much of anything. I did a few more errands. Bought some new clothes, a few new suits and took the Kia in for an oil change. I even decided to head down to a gym and I actually did an hour workout. Paul would be so proud of me. My muscles on the other hand were very upset with me. When I got home I made a nice little dinner of grilled chicken and some veggies, again, something that I wouldn't usually eat but it was actually very tasty. Perhaps some of Paul's healthy habits were rubbing off on me? Lord knows my body needed it. I did a little more cleaning of my house and checked the work email from home to see if there was anything that I needed to tend to. There wasn't anything, to my happiness. I spent the rest of the evening doing some reading while my music played in the background, otherwise my usual Saturday evening.

I was upstairs lying in my bed watching Cutthroat Kitchen and laughing along with Alton Brown at another one of his sabotages. I had taken a nice warm shower and was now enjoying one of my favorite shows. The judge was just about to announce who was eliminated when my phone buzzed again. I reached on my nightstand and grabbed it. I already knew who it was.

Paul: My mind, my heart and especially my dick all belong to you.

Hmm, it was going to be like this, huh?

Me: That's right. All 9.5 inches of it. ;)

Paul: Would you have it any other way?

Me: Well yes. I would love to have it inside of me right now. I'm in the perfect place for it too. I'm in my bed.

Paul: What are you wearing to bed tonight?

Me: Not much. Just a bra and your favorite a skimpy little thong. Would you like a pic? I took one when I got dressed.

Paul: Yes. Send it now.

Me: You got it, baby.

I went to my pics and sent the picture of me in the bathroom wearing my purple and black bra and the matching thong. I also decided to throw in another little surprise. I quickly sent them and awaited the response.

Paul: Leyna, baby. You are killing me over here. Fuck.

Me: What's wrong my Game? The second one is just me lying in bed after getting out of the shower.

Paul: I can see what you're doing with your fingers.

Me: Maybe I'm wishing my fingers were really your 9.5 inside of me.

Paul: Don't say that. You're killing me.

Me: But why? I miss you, baby

Paul: Because I miss you more. A lot more.

I was soon greeted with a picture of my own.

Me: Oh, I need to be there to help you with that issue, baby. Are you at the hotel now?

Paul: Yeah, all alone.

Me: That's a shame. I should be there with you. You could have your way with me.

Paul: Leyna…damn it…

Me: Something wrong baby?

Paul: Is your laptop near you?

Me: Yeah. Why?

Paul: This isn't cutting it. I need to see it in real time. Turn your laptop on.

Slightly confused, I climbed out of bed and went to my laptop and turned it on. Once I saw the blinking icon on my Skype menu, everything started to click. I giggled as I brought my laptop over to the bed and turned my bedside lamp on.

"Well hello there."

"There you are. I had to see you Leyna, I'm sorry." Paul said.

"What's to be sorry about? Our conversation did get a little heated."

" A little? Did you not get the picture that I sent you?"

"Oh, I got it, baby. I still wish I could take care of that for you."

"You kind of can."

"How?"

You know the picture you sent me earlier? Of you and your fingers?"

"Yes,"

"Recreate that. Only I want to watch you."

"Oh really?" This was new territory for me.

"If you're not okay with it, then we don't have to."

"Will it make you happy?"

"Yes."

"Will it get you off watching me play with myself while I think about you?"

"Fuck yes."

I repositioned the laptop and turned the TV off and got comfortable. "Well, I must make my Game happy."

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Shhh. Just you watch me." I pulled my hair out of the ponytail and ran my fingers through my hair. "You like?"

"Yes."

"Good." I laid down and ran my hands slowly along my neck and over my breasts; squeezing them through the bra. I looked at the monitor and saw that Paul was watching me intensely. I smiled as I allowed my fingers to slowly crawl down my stomach and toy with my thong.

"You having fun teasing me?" Paul said, his voice deep and growling.

"Maybe." I ran my fingers along the front of my thong and felt so much heat and wetness.

"How wet are you, baby?"

"Very. I guess knowing that you are watching me is turning me on more than I thought it would."

"Show me. Show me how much its turning you on. Show me how much you miss me."

"Mmm, yes my Game." I slowly slid my thong off and tossed it aside. I got myself in the mindset of remembering all the times Paul and I had been together, especially Tuesday night. I thought about how badly I wanted him to be with me right now. I slid a finger inside of my wetness and pumped in and out, wishing badly that it was Paul doing this and not me. I opened my eyes and saw that Paul had his right hand slowly stroking his cock up and down as he watched me.

"You're so hot, Leyna." He growled out

"Tell me what you want me to do, baby."

"Another finger and go faster. Take your other hand and play with those nice tits too." He demanded.

"So demanding," I did as I was told and slid another finger inside of me and pumped them faster. I released my left breast and squeezed my nipple and gently moaned. "Oh, God,"

"Yes, that's right. Keep moaning…"

"Mmmm, Paul, I wish you were here doing all of this to me…"

"I feel the same way, Leyna." Paul growled. "Another finger. Use your thumb to play with your clit. I want to hear you say my name. Make yourself cum, baby. Let me hear you."

God, just hearing him tell me what he wanted was getting me so close. I opened my eyes and saw that his stroking was getting more rapid. We were both so close, I wanted us to cum together even though we were far apart. I slid a third finger inside of me and took my thumb and rubbed my clit. I arched my back and cried out almost instantly. "Oh fuck! Mmmm, My Game!"

"Yes baby. Talk to me."

"I'm so fucking close baby…God, I wish you were here. My fingers should be your fingers. My thumb should be your lips and tongue. Fuck baby, you should be tasting me, making me cum all over your lips and tongue. Oh God…."

"Shit…Leyna. Ah-ah fuck-"

"Are you close, baby? Are you about to cum?"

"Y-yes." I could hear it in his voice and it was so hot.

"Do it baby. Cum for me. Let's cum together." I closed my eyes, dug my heels into the bed and hooked my fingers just right. "Oh fuck…Paul..Oh God!" I arched my back and cried out as I shook and came. I could hear as Paul growled and came as well. I panted and tried to catch my breath.

"Leyna?"

"Yes baby?" I said, still slightly winded.

"You are incredible."

I laughed "As are you, My Game."

"I think we are going to be just fine when I have to be on the road away from you."

"It would appear so."

"I'm going to go take a shower now, considering I made a little bit of a mess and then I am going to go to sleep and dream sweet dreams about my beautiful girlfriend."

I instantly started to smile. This was the first time that Paul had really called me his girlfriend. And it sounded so amazing. "Well I think I will go take a nice warm bath and then I will go to sleep and dream some sweet dreams about my amazing, handsome boyfriend."

"Don't you love how we go from having Skype sex and then we switch to being all sweet and romantic?" Paul laughed.

"That just goes to show that are relationship isn't just based on sex. There is much more to it."

"I wish I could kiss you right now."

"I feel the same way. You can give me a huge kiss when you see me on Monday."

"Okay baby. I'm going to sign off and head to bed. I'll see you Monday."

"I can't wait."

"Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight my Game."

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter. What did you all think of Leyna's first interaction with Stephanie? Do you think she handled it well? Did you enjoy how Leyna and Paul were able to get through the absence? Things are going to get very interesting come Monday when Paul arrives back to work...lots of fun in the office and some sweet romantic stuff as well. Stay tuned for all of that and more. Again, please leave those reviews and comments. They let me know if you are enjoying this story and if I should keep it going. Thanks! -jaydieB.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the slight delay with this next chapter everyone. I wanted this one to be perfect before I posted it. I'm still not 100% happy with it but I decided to post it anyways. I hope you all will still enjoy this latest update.**

It was Monday morning once again and I was headed to work. I was always looking forward to Mondays but today was an even better day considering I hadn't seen Paul since Wednesday. I climbed out of bed and headed to into the bathroom to take a warm shower. Once I was all clean, I headed to my closet to choose what I was going to wear for the day. I decided to wear one of the suits that I had bought during my time off. I chose the ruby red business suit that looked really good on me. I paired that with a black camisole underneath and a pair of black Loubouton sky-high pumps. I had my hair down and wavy, some pink lipgloss on my lips and of course the cherry blossom body spray. I looked and felt good and I could wait to see my Game.

After a very light breakfast of a fruit and yogurt parfait, I started up the Kia and headed out for the hour long drive to work. I was in a great mood so I had to blast some Aaliyah for the drive. She was currently singing along to 'Are You That Somebody?' I always loved this song. I could remember when the video came out, I practiced in the mirror so many times to get the dance moves down. I was very pleased when I had them all down. After Aaliyah, I listened and sang along to songs by Brandy, Janet Jackson, TLC and Drake. I loved this mix CD. As I neared WWE headquarters, the next song to play instantly put a smile on my face. I smiled and sang along to 'Age Ain't Nothin' But a Number' as I arrived at the turn in for work. I parked my Kia and entered the building. I waved hello to the receptionist and she gave me a warm smile. I climbed into the elevator to make my way up to the 15th floor. I got off the elevator and walked down the hall until I arrived to my office door. I unlocked it and walked in. I didn't hear anything from Paul's office so I guessed that either he wasn't in yet or he was in an early morning meeting. I sighed and placed my briefcase and laptop case down on my desk and took a seat. I took my laptop out and started it up. I checked my phone to see if there were any messages or calendar updates. There were neither. I shrugged my shoulders and decided to just get started on my work. I would hear his door open and I would be right there to give him the proper greeting that he deserved.

About thirty minutes later, I heard Paul's office door open and close. My heart leaped up. I wanted to rush over there right away but I knew that I he needed to get his day started first. I figured that I would finish up a few more emails and then I would pay My Game a little visit. About fifteen minutes had passed and I was done with all the emails that I had in the inbox so far. I figured that enough time had passed and it was time for me to go see Paul. I took out my mirror from my purse to make sure that I looked good. Once I was satisfied that I looked hot, I stood up and made my way down the private hallway and knocked on the door.

"Come in," There it was. I opened the door and just stood there. The look on Paul's face was priceless. "Well good morning, Leyna."

"Good morning, Paul. How was Minnesota?" I asked as I slowly walked in and closed the door.

"It was good. I was busy but was able to relax a bit. Shows went great, we had very nice turnouts for all of them. How about you?" He asked, his eyes darkening by the second.

"Good. I kept myself…occupied. I did some shopping, as you can see. You like it?" I asked doing my usual spin around to model the suit.

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Did you happen to notice anything left in your desk for you?" I asked innocently

"I did. Sounds like someone missed me,"

"I really did." I said walking over to Paul's desk. "It was very lonely and boring in here all alone Thursday. I would've had more fun if you were here with me."

"Mmm, is that so?"

"Yes it is," I said as I moved papers off of the desk. I then proceeded to prop myself on top of the desk, allowing my legs to part just for a moment so Paul to take a peek. "I forgot to ask you, if you had gotten anything for breakfast. I could run to the cafeteria and get you something to eat if you are hungry. I'm sure we have a busy day ahead of us."

"Well," Paul said running his hands over my legs "I am hungry…but what I want to eat is not served in the cafeteria."

I bit down on my lip. "Oh yeah? And what might that be?"

Paul pulled me down further down on the desk and slid his hands up my legs and under my skirt. He pulled my panties down and twirled them around on his finger. "You know damn well what I want to eat." He parted my thighs and laid me down on his desk. "You missed your Game, huh? Well let me show you how much I missed you."

I closed my eyes as Paul's tongue slid slowly over my wet folds. I moaned out softly as he gently licked and sucked on them. "Why are you going so slowly?" I cried out.

Paul lifted his head and met my gaze. "I like to take my time with my meals…no need to rush. Now just lie back and enjoy yourself." He went back down and continued with the slow torture, gently running his tongue over me.

"Mmm, please Paul…give me more…go faster please."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes my Game. That's what I want."

"Well then. I must make my woman happy." He spread my lips and dove his tongue deep inside of me, sliding it in and out. I cried out and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Ah-ah…Yes, that's what I want…keep going. Give me more…"

He removed his tongue and slid two fingers deep inside of me, his tongue went right to my clit, torturing it with gentle flicks and then hard sucks.

"Oh fuck….Paul please….feels so good. Ahhhhh….oh God...please stop." He didn't stop. He slid another finger inside and curled them just right. "Paul please…." I begged.

"You're holding back, Leyna. I can feel it. I'm not stopping until I get what I want and you know exactly what I want. Now," Paul repositioned himself and got down on his knees and draped my legs over his shoulders, pulling me even closer to him. "Give me what I want." His tongue was back on me: licking, sliding, zigzagging, darting in and out. He slid his fingers inside and his lips clamped down on my clit, licking and sucking on it in a torturing rhythm.

"Oh fuck, Paul please…stop…I can't take anymore…please God damn it…Ahhhhh…." I begged.

"Cum for me, Leyna…you can do it. Cum for me, baby…" He hooked his finger just right and flicked his tongue at my clit at just the right second.

"Ah, fuck Paul…I'm cumming…oh God…." I cried out as my body burned and shook. My thighs clamped around his head as an orgasm washed over my body. I writhed on the desk as I came down from the high.

"Delicious…" Paul said as he got up and sat back in his chair and wiped his face and licked his fingers clean of my juices. "One of the best breakfasts I've ever had. You taste amazing."

"I…you….oh God…" I breathed, unable to form actual sentences.

"Oh you want more? I think I can arrange that…but not right now."

I sat up right away. "What?! Why not?" I pouted.

"Maybe I want to torture you a little more," Paul laughed. "Get you all worked up and hot and bothered and then just take you later."

"That…is so unfair!" I pretend pouted.

"You'll be okay." Paul laughed "Your pouting is cute."

"Ugh!" I punched Paul in the arm and retrived my panties and slid them on. "So, aside from your secret plan of taking me later today; what else is on the agenda?"

"The usual Monday business. Meetings, phone calls, you know the drill."

"That I do by now. When's our first meeting?"

"Well," Paul checked the calendar on the computer "We have about an hour to go until our first meeting."

"And what is this one about and do you need be present?"

"Well I always need you present, Leyna. That's a given. And this meeting is actually involving NXT business. We are going over a few wrestlers that want tryouts, some that want to debut soon and do some character reviews on some that are already on the show. This is going to be a rather long meeting. I'm actually looking forward to having you with me at this one."

"Why is that, babe?"

"Well, NXT is my main project. I'm very passionate about it and making it the best. I want you there with me because this is something important to me, as you are very important to me."

"Oh," I leaned forward and gave Paul a kiss "there you go being romantic again. I love it."

"Good to know, I'll continue. But seriously, maybe you'll have some good ideas that we could use as well."

"Me? Oh I highly doubt that. I don't know a thing about coming up with ideas for a wrestling show."

"You never know, you may think of something that would work or something that doesn't sound right and you can bring it to my attention. Either way, I want you there."

"And you know I will be there, babe."

"That's what I want to hear. After the NXT meeting, I figure we can go grab some lunch; I have a phone call I have to take. I figure you could work on emails and type up the meeting notes from the meeting then. After that we have to attend the RAW pre-show meeting."

"And deal with Stephanie," I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, just remember…pay her no mind."

"I know. I know. Do you have to work with her on the show tonight?" I secretly hoped that Paul was going to tell me no.

"If the preliminary script is what we are going with, I'm working with her during the opening segment and briefly in the middle and then that's it."

"Awesome," I muttered.

"Hey," Paul looked at me "I'm pretty sure that we can do something that will make me not care as much about dealing with her."

"Is that so?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Possibly," Paul winked at me. "I need to make a quick phone call. I'll come and get you for the NXT meeting."

"Sounds good, see you then."

* * *

Paul and I headed down to the meeting for NXT an hour later after the phone call that he needed to make. I didn't noticed that he had a business phone call scheduled at that time on the calendar but I didn't think too much of it. We arrived in the meeting room together and I took a seat next to Paul. I booted up my laptop and got myself ready to take lots of notes. The first part of the meeting was going over the list of indy wrestlers that wanted to get NXT tryouts. This involved us watching tapes of some of their matches and reading up on them to see if we would be interested. I felt really pleased when Paul would lean over and ask my opinion on some of the wrestlers, even though I really didn't know too much about the business. I was learning as I worked with Paul so I guess I did know a little but not as much as I felt I needed to help make a decision like this. I gave my opinions and Paul seemed to agree with most of them which made me quite happy. After reviewing the wrestlers that wanted tryouts, we turned our attention to the performers that had been practicing at the performance center and working dark matches and wanted to see if they were ready to debut on live NXT TV. In reviewing the names that were brought up, Paul made the decision that none of the performers were quite ready. I had to agree with him. Our final task was to go over some of the characters that were currently on NXT to see if any of them needed to be revamped. For the most part, the characters that we were reviewing were doing quite well and didn't need to be changed. A few performers had requested some merchandise. Paul wasn't convinced that they were popular enough to get enough merchandise sales so he shut those requests down. I made the bold choice to speak up at the meeting to suggest that the merchandise department possibly think of making headbands marketed to fans of the current NXT Women's Champion Bayley. She was very over with the young girls and I felt that selling headbands would be a smart idea since they were her trademark. Paul was very impressed and glad that I spoke up in the meeting and advised the rep from Merchandising to look into my idea. He asked if there were anymore issued and then the meeting was over.

After the meeting, Paul and I dropped off my laptop and our other items before heading down to the cafeteria for lunch. As badly as I wanted a bacon cheeseburger and cheese fries, I decided to get the same as Paul: a grilled chicken Caesar salad. Paul got a bottled water and I got a lemon iced tea. We paid for our meals and took a seat off in the corner.

"You were fantastic in the meeting." Paul said as he opened his salad.

"I was?"

"Yes! I am so glad that you spoke up and suggested that idea. That was brilliant! I can't believe we haven't thought about that before!"

"I just figured that it would be a good thing to market. I can see little girls buying those things like mad and wearing them to shows to support Bayley. They really love her." I said

"You are so right. See, I'm glad that I brought you along to the meeting. Be prepared, you are going to come with me to all my NXT meetings from now on."

"Is that so?" I laughed "Keep this up you're going to get tired of being around me."

"I highly doubt that, babe. I can never get enough of you,"

I smiled as I took a bite of my salad. "You are too sweet to me."

"Well, speaking of me being sweet to you, we have nothing scheduled Friday evening," Paul began

"Yes, I noticed that. What are you getting at?"

"Well, it has to do with the phone call that I made this morning,"

"Yes?" I said taking a drink of my tea

"I think its time for us to have another date night."

"Really?!" I beamed with happiness.

"Of course, babe. You deserve it."

"Where are we going to go?" I asked

"I figured I would take you out to a very nice dinner and then see where the evening takes us, if you know what I mean?" Paul winked at me

"I think I know exactly where the evening is going to take us." I laughed. I looked over Paul's shoulder and sighed.

"Something wrong, babe?"

"No, not really."

"Leyna,"

"A couple of the office workers and a wrestler were looking over at us is all," I said taking another bite of my salad.

"Again, it doesn't matter what they said. We are just having lunch together. That's all. No big deal. Don't worry about it."

"I won't."

After lunch, Paul and I returned to our offices where he took his important business phone call and I went to work on typing up the meeting note report from the NXT meeting. During his phone call, I would get little text messages from Paul saying how bored he was and that I should come over and keep him company. I asked him what he meant and he would just send back a winking smiley face. I smiled and continued on with my report. I was about half done with the report when Paul knocked on the door signaling it was time for us to go to the Raw pre-show meeting and prepare to see Stephanie. Paul gave me a quick hug and kiss before we left the office. I grabbed my laptop and we headed off to the meeting. When we arrived, Stephanie was already sitting in the meeting room. When she looked up and saw Paul and I walk in together, she narrowed her eyes at Paul and me. I, in return, held my head high and walked with confidence. Paul and I sat down and the meeting began.

I started my laptop back up and began working on taking notes. Stephanie instantly began right away going over what happened last week on RAW. I looked right at her as I took quick notes on what she was saying. She noticed that I was looking at her and I caught her roll her eyes. I smirked and continued with my notes. Once Stephanie was done, she opened the floor for comments. Paul quickly started talking about plans for tonight's episode, going over the opening segment that he was going to have with Stephanie and then the rundown of the matches for the night. After Paul had gone over the matches, he opened the floor for more questions. One of the road agents had a question for Paul that he had to answer. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Stephanie was glaring at me with a look that could kill. I wondered if one of the people that had seen Paul and I in the cafeteria had went back and told her something. Even so, there really wasn't anything she could do to me. After the dark matches were confirmed and scheduled, the meeting was adjourned and we were free to go. We had about ninety minutes before RAW was going to go live. Paul and I made sure to leave the meeting before Stephanie could do or say anything to either of us.

"Did you see her glaring at me during the meeting?" I asked as Paul and I headed back to our office.

"I caught her a couple of times. I'm sorry, babe."

"It's no biggie. It's just really annoying." I said as we entered Paul's office.

"Behold the 'joy' of Stephanie McMahon." Paul said as he followed me down the private hallway and into my office. I turned around and realized that he had followed me into my office.

"I'm not going to have the meeting notes done this quickly and I'm only halfway done with the notes from earlier, if that's what you are in here for,"

"Nope, that's not what I'm here for,"

"Okay, so what's going on?" I asked

"Well," Paul began, as he unclipped my hair, letting it fall down past my shoulders. "Remember what I said earlier about doing something to do something to take my mind off of having to deal with what I have to do in about 90 minutes?"

"Yeah," I said biting down on my lower lip

"Well," he took my hand and brought me over to the couch in my office. "Time to get you worked up and to take my mind off of what I have to do later."

"I'm going to take your mind off of what you have to deal with baby…sit down. Let me please my Game."

"Wait…wha-" I got down on my knees and began to unzip Paul's pants, just enough to release his hardening cock. I didn't give Paul any time to respond, I had my lips wrapped around his cock and was sliding it in. I relaxed my jaw and took it all and this time, with no gagging. I bobbed my head up and down licking, slurping and sucking on Paul's length. I looked up and saw that he was watching me intensely. I decided to pick up the pace. I licked and sucked faster, moaning in delight. I soon felt hands tangled in my hair. There he was. I looked up into his dark and hungry eyes. He placed his hand on the back of my head and forced me down onto his cock and he thrusted his hips. I quickly matched the rhythm. I took the pulling of my hair as signs that I was doing a damn good job.

"Fuck, Leyna…" Paul growled as he pulled me up by my hair.

"Yes My Game?"

"You keep going at it like that, I'm gonna cum down your throat."

"Maybe that's what I'm going for? You ever think about that?" I purred out. I ran my toungue around the head and went back to licking and sucking.

"Shit, you are very close to that. Ah-god damn Leyna…stop babe…I need…to give you…what you want now." Paul pulled me back up. I stood up and wiped the corners of my mouth.

"Did you enjoy yourself, baby?"

"Fuck. Yes."

"Good. Now, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to strip. Now."

"Ooh, so demanding,"

"Yes I am…" I quickly did as I was told, unbuttoning my suit jacket and removing my camisole tossing them both to the floor. I bent over and unbuckled my heels and slid them off. I unzipped my skirt and slid it off. Once I had my panties off, Paul grabbed me by the waist and laid me on the couch. I quickly went to work, removing his jacket and taking off his shirt. Once Paul had removed his pants, he slid his body down and buried his head between my legs and ran his tongue across my folds. I slammed my on the arm of the couch and moaned out.

"Fuck…..Ah-Paul…..Yes…." He licked and sucked and lashed me into a frenzy. I arched my backed and cried out in pleasure. "Baby…so good….fuck….ah-shit!" I cried

"You taste so good…" Paul latched onto my clit and ran his tongue over it rapidly. "Cum for me, baby…"

"Oh fuck, Paul….oh God….Ah-ah….shit…." I arched my back and cried out as I came and shook. He gave me no time at all to recover. As soon I caught my breath, I felt Paul slide himself into me.

"Oh God!" I cried out

"Fuck Leyna…feel so good…" Paul growled as he pounded into me. This was no gentle love session. This was an all-out fuck and I loved it. I wrapped my legs around his waist and matched his thrust pattern. I dug my nails into his back and clawed. "Ahhh-shit babe. Clawing me up now?"

"Fuck yes, baby….Feels so good….Uh….God!" I moaned "Paul….fuck…."

"Yes baby"

"Ah-ah…God! I'm gonna cum baby….Oh God!"

"Do it, baby. I'm not going to stop until you cum for me."

I felt my muscles tighten and I squeezed my eyes closed "Oh fuck…." I cried out as I came again. I latched onto Paul's shoulders as I shook and tried to calm down. At some point during my orgasm, Paul came as well. He looked down at me and gave me a kiss and wrapped me in a hug.

"Holy fuck, babe." I said softly, still trying to catch my breath

"Yes, Leyna?"

"You…are…holy fuck!"

"Can't form sentences. I love it."

I narrowed my eyes at Paul and punched him in the arm. "You jerk!"

"What? Shows I did a damn good job."

"That you did. I'm going to sore again from this."

"Worth it?"

"Always," I smiled. "What about you? You going to be fine out there tonight?"

"Babe, I am going to completely fine. Nothing is going to bring me down from this. "

"I'm glad. It will be better when you don't have to deal with her at all…well you know what I mean,"

"I know what you mean babe. I'm working on that. There should be some progress with that as well coming up."

"Really?" I asked

"Yea, but I don't want to go into it now, we are in a great frame of mind and I don't want to ruin it. Now, I want you to rest up and stay here and watch the show. You should be able to see how happy I'll be out there, thanks to my number one lady."

"You are too good to me,"

"You deserve it. I'm going to go freshen up and get ready for the show. We'll head out to the hotel afterwards and then we'll head out to Arlington for Smackdown tomorrow."

"Hey wait before you go, I have an idea,"

"What's that?"

"You mind if I join you when you head to the gym some time tomorrow?"

"The hotel that we are going to be staying at has a really great gym. You really want to join me this time?"

"Yeah, while you were gone I actually went to a gym where I live and did a workout. It sucked but I did it."

"Well, I'd love to have you join me. Now, I really have to get going."

"See you after the show," Paul gave me a kiss before leaving my office to go freshen up and get ready for the show. I laid on the couch for a little longer before gathering my clothes and heading into my bathroom to freshen up and get ready to watch the show.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this latest update. Leyna and Paul sure do know how to show each other how much they miss each other huh? If you are into drama, you are in luck, the drama meter is about to get turned up soon! Things are about to go down. Leyna will have to be stronger than ever to pull through what will get tossed in her path and its all going to start Friday. Please comment and review; let me know that you are loving this story. :) I will try to get my ideas gathered and get the next chapter written and posted as soon as I can. Thanks! -jaydieB**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here is the chapter that you've been waiting for if you've been waiting for some drama. The drama meter gets turned up here and it keeps climbing as we go. There's no smut in this chapter. A couple flirty moments is all. Again, this is about the drama and advancing the story with Paul and Leyna. I also wanted to let you all know that I am going to heading back to classes starting the 19th which means less time dedicated to stories. I will try to update when I can, but please understand that I won't be updating as often as I was when I was on break. Don't worry, I am NOT ending this story, you all seem to love it so it will continue, you just may have to wait a little for updates...it just makes them more special when they appear. Now, without further ado: here is the latest update! -jaydieB**

Tuesday Morning

"Leyna…Leyna wake up."

"Mmmm, no, like that, yeah that's right…"

"Leyna, wake up babe."

"Wha- oh shit!" I rubbed my eyes and sat up instantly feeling embarrassed. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you were having a very good dream." Paul laughed. "Was someone replaying our actions from last night?"

"Possibly. I still can't believe we had the energy for sex considering everything we did Monday night, handling the meetings after the show and deciding to just catch a late night flight to Richmond."

"I will always have energy for sex with you. Are you still sore?" Paul asked

"No, not as sore as I was. Why?"

"Well, I'm getting ready to head to the gym for a morning workout and you said yesterday that you wanted to join me. You still up for that?"

"Oh course I am, babe. Let me get dressed and I will join you."

"Great! I'll be in the living area waiting for you." Paul gave me a kiss and left the bedroom so I could get dressed. I climbed out of bed and made my way over to my suitcase to find my workout clothes. I rummaged around and soon found something suitable to workout in. I found a purple tank top and a pair of shorts. I pulled those on and grabbed my black Skechers and laced them up. Once I was dressed, I went into the bathroom to see how awful I looked. To my surprise, I didn't look half bad. I smiled as I noticed a small bite mark on my left shoulder. Someone got a little into our actions last night. I laughed to myself as I brushed my teeth and washed my face. After I was done I brushed my hair quickly and pulled it up into a ponytail. I went back to the bedroom and put my glasses on and went to the living room to meet up with Paul.

"I'm ready,"

"Great! We're going to have a great time."

"I sure hope so. Even though I've gone to the gym a few times, I'm still a little nervous about it."

"Leyna, babe. You have no reason to be nervous. You'll be there with me. Just go to machines that you are comfortable with. We don't have to rush into anything crazy today. We can save that for another day when we have more time…I mean if that is what you want to do. I don't want to force you into anything."

"You aren't forcing me into anything. Now, let's get going. I want to watch my Game in action."

"Well," Paul stood up and put his arms around me "if you want to see me in action, we can always go into the bedroom and-"

"Not that kind of action!" I laughed

After our workout, Paul and I grabbed a light breakfast and headed to the Richmond Coliseum for the Superstars and Smackdown tapings. We sat in the limo close together, Paul's arm around me as we both looked through our tablets going through emails. Every now and then he would tickle me on my neck and I would playfully punch him in the arm. I truly loved every single second we were able to spend with each other.

"Babe, check out this email that I got from the marketing team." Paul said showing me the email on his tablet.

"Are, are they really saying that they are going to go through with making the Bayley headbands?" I asked

"Yes and its all thanks to you! And you said that you wouldn't have any good ideas! Just wait until I forward this to Bayley. Expect a message from her and when she sees you, she'll probably hug you…it's kind of her thing."

"I'd be honored. I'm so glad they are going through with my idea! Yay me!" I cheered

Paul laughed and kissed me on the forehead "You are too damn cute, you know that?"

"Nope, had no clue. Wanna tell me again?"

"You, are cute and adorable and then you transform into one incredibly sexy gorgeous vixen that I am so glad I am with."

"Damn I love you." I gave Paul a kiss and went back to my tablet and my emails. Paul went back to his and clicked on the next one down. As he read it, I instantly felt his body tense up.

"You okay, My Game?" I asked

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm okay."

"Paul…." I questioned

"Its personal stuff, babe. I don't want you to worry about it. At least not yet."

I looked at Paul and frowned slightly. "Does it have to do with Stephanie?"

Paul looked at me and sighed. "Yes it does."

"What it is? Something bad?"

"I don't know yet, babe. I don't want to say anything about it."

"Well, what can you tell me?" I knew I was probably overstepping my boundaries but I felt like I needed to know what was going on. Besides, as long as Stephanie was still in the picture, Paul couldn't 100% be mine.

"What I can tell you is that Thursday I will have to leave you for a little while. I have an appointment that I need to go to. I will be able to tell you much more on Friday during our date, I promise."

"Okay, I accept that. I just hope that whatever you are going to tell me is going to be good news."

"You're telling me." Paul kissed me on the forehead and I went back to cuddling next to him and going back to reading my messages. I tried not to think about what the meeting was about but I couldn't shake the thought from my mind. What was going to go down on Thursday? I wanted to know more but I knew better not to press the issue. I would just wait until Friday to find out what was going on.

Friday Evening

I was in the mirror brushing my hair, making sure it was styled just right. I was really looking forward to tonight's date with Paul. It had been a while since we had a proper date night. He had managed to get a few hours away from work for us to have time together and I was so pleased with that. We should have been still at the Richmond Coliseum for a house show making sure things were running smoothly but Paul made the executive decision that he was going to take some time off. Once I was pleased that my hair was nice and smooth, I placed a blue headband on for an added touch. I stood back and took a look at my outfit to make sure that I looked good for my man. Paul never told me where we were going so I wasn't completely sure of how I should dress. I decided to wear a sapphire blue dress that went well with my complexion. I adjusted the girls, making sure they looked great. Once I was satisfied, I applied a little lipstick and sprayed some body spray. I exited the bathroom and walked into the living room of our hotel room to wait for Paul to come back into the room for me. I heard the door open and I instantly smiled.

"I'm back…wow! You look amazing." Paul said as he entered the room

"Im glad you approve. I wasn't sure how you would take to the blue. I know how much you love seeing me in red."

"I mean, I prefer to see you naked, if we're going to be specific but I have a feeling the restaurant does have a slight dress code."

"Ha ha ha." I laughed as I stood up and walked over to him. "Is everything ready?"

"Everything is set for us. Limo is outside waiting. Are you ready to go?"

"I am."

"Alright then," Paul took my hand "Let's get this date started."

Paul and climbed into the limo and got comfortable to enjoy our 45 minute ride to our destination. He poured us a glass of champagne and we cuddled together as soft R&B music played in the background.

"Oh, you went all out for me tonight, huh?" I asked as I sipped my drink

"Of course. You deserve it. It's been forever since we've had a date night. I want this night to be as special as possible."

I reached over and gave Paul a kiss "Well, you are doing a great job so far." Paul put his arm around me and we rode in silence, just enjoying being in each other's company. Every once in a while, I would look up and see Paul looking out the tinted window, as if his mind was someplace else. I wanted to ask him what was on his mind but at the same time, I didn't want to ruin the moment. I shrugged my shoulders and kept my mouth shut.

We arrived at our date location, another amazing and fancy restaurant that I had only ever seen on Food Network, Capital Ale House. The driver opened our door and I climbed out and beamed with happiness when I noticed where we were. We walked inside and confirmed our reservations. Our table was one that was off to the right and away from the rest of the people in the restaurant for the most part. Our waiter promptly took our drink and appetizer orders. I had to try the house cocktail, The Isabella and Paul chose a Blue Mountain dark hollow craft beer. We decided to try out an order of Belgian style fries at my request. I saw Richard Blais try them on Food Network and I had to try them now that I was here.

"I can't believe that I am here! How did you know that I wanted to come here?" I beamed as I looked around the restaurant in awe

"Lucky guess again?"

"No really, how did you know?" I asked

"If you must know, during a night at the hotel, when you thought I was napping, I was actually wide awake when you were watching an episode where they were featuring this place and I heard you say how much you wanted to come here. So, I knew we were going to be coming to Richmond, so I made the reservation. Surprise."

"Just when I think I can't love you anymore, you go and do things like this." I smiled.

"Anything for my girl." Our waiter returned with our drinks and our appetizers and we placed our entrée orders.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow? There's no house show tomorrow." I said as I took a sip of my drink.

"That's right, there's isn't. I was thinking, if you are up for it that we could just catch a flight back home tonight"

"No, I'm okay with that. No sense in staying here if we don't need to. Is there anything that needs to be done at work?"

"Nope, free weekend for you."

"Sounds great." I said as I popped a fry in my mouth and smiled. "DO you have any plans for the weekend since its free?"

"Nope, nothing at all aside from the usual household things. You?"

"Same. Why? I'm sensing that you are up to something," I questioned.

"I'm not. Not at all."

"Hmmmm," I raised my eyebrow not really taking his answer but I decided not to press the question.

"You're cute when you do that," Paul said catching me off guard.

"Huh, what?"

"That, when you raise your eyebrow and give me that questioning look. It's hot."

I took a long drink of my cocktail and tried to calm myself down. I looked around and thankfully saw our waiter coming with our food. I was saved. He arrived and sat our plates down. I had decided to splurge tonight and ordered chicken, shrimp and andouille pasta. I looked over at Paul's plate I knew that he had ordered a steak but it was a huge piece of meat. I couldn't tell what cut it was.

"Wow,"

"Wow, what?" Paul asked

"My Game sure does have quite an appetite."

Paul gave me a smile "Well, your Game needs his protein. I didn't become the stud that I am by eating garbage."

I raised my eyebrow and eyed Paul up and down. Stud wasn't even half of it. The black dress shirt and suit jacket he was wearing wasn't hiding the fact that Paul had some serious muscles underneath, muscles that I absolutely loved. Calm it down, Leyna. I glanced and noticed his pecs moving up and down. I bit down on my lip. God damn it. I looked up and saw Paul eyeing with a sly smile on his face.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Uh-huh," I said quietly.

"Besides, I perform at my absolute best when I am well fed," Paul stared at me deeply. I shuddered as I felt his hand gently tug at my dress, his fingers tracing up my thigh. "Although it's damn tempting, I can't exactly have you naked on a platter as we're in a public venue. So the steak was the next best option." He quickly removed his hands and started to cut into his steak and eat. I exhaled the breath that I was holding the entire time and panted. I took another long sip of my drink and tried to focus on my food.

* * *

About thirty minutes in, Paul and I were finished with our food and were on our second round of our drinks. The waiter came and removed our plates and refreshed our drinks. Once he was done, I could tell that Paul was slightly uneasy, as if something was on his mind.

"Alright, Leyna. I know we've had a great date and amazing conversation so far but now, I need to really talk to you."

"Is this about the email and about where you had to go Thursday?"

"Yes, and about the phone call that I had to make first thing on Monday." Paul took a long drink as if to prepare himself and calm his nerves.

"Okay, I'm ready to listen."

"First off, I really want to thank you for being mature and dealing with Stephanie so far."

"You don't need to thank me for that, babe. I told you that I wouldn't let her get to me and I meant that."

"I know and I really appreciate that…however I am going to need you to be even stronger for me."

"Why is that?"

"Last week, I filed a petition in court; a petition to move forward with the divorce from Stephanie. I had to call my attorney Monday to follow up on something regarding the petition and then Thursday I had to go and get the final word. The judge approve it and a sheriff is going to serve her with the divorce papers Monday morning. I'm not doing it personally because I don't want to deal with it, I feel that if I serve them to her at work, she will have to be civil and she can't act like a total bitch. Now, there is a very strong possibility that when she gets the papers served to her and she is going to come after you and accuse you of being the reason that this is happening. Leyna, I am so sorry for dragging you into my mess and bringing you into all of my baggage. I want you to know that I love you so very much and I just need you to be patient just a little longer and then you can have me permanently without any issues, no strings attached."

I sat there for a moment and digested everything that was just said. The divorce papers were going to be served Monday morning! There was no doubt about it that Stephanie was going to come after me with her claws at the ready. I knew she already suspected something, I was pretty sure people were telling her things and now with this happening I just knew she was going to think I had something to do with this. Granted, I do have everything to do with this, but still. I looked at Paul and saw the hurt on his face. He felt awful that he was bringing me into this. He didn't need to feel sorry. I needed to make him feel better.

I leaned forward and caressed his face. "Baby, I love you too. There's nothing about your life that is baggage. And I mean that. Like every human being, you have problems. I have them too. Mine's my self-conscious issues. I'm working through mine and you are working on getting your problem named Stephanie out of your life. Whatever you need me to do, whether you need me to be more patient, more understanding, I'll do it. You have my support. Like I told you, I'm not going to leave you. I refuse to leave your side. You make me too happy for me to walk away."

"Leyna, why are you so perfect?"

"Because I have the perfect man who loves me." I smiled

Paul leaned forward and gave me a sweet kiss "Damn right I do. So very much."

Monday Morning

CONSOL Energy Center

Pittsburgh, PA

Paul and I had arrived in Pittsburgh at about nine in the morning. We stopped at our hotel and dropped off our luggage. As we drove to the arena for our usual tasks for RAW, we were both very uneasy for we both knew what was going to happen when we arrived. We both knew that at some point today, Stephanie was going to be served with the divorce papers and she was going to come after me. We arrived and climbed out of the limo and entered the arena. So far, things were going like business as usual. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Paul and I headed towards the room that was to be used for his office. When we arrived, I sat on the couch and unpacked my laptop and got started with what I needed to do while Paul went to the desk and got started with what he needed to do. Everything was fairly normal for now but I knew at any second, things were going to go right to hell.

Hell arrived about an hour later as Paul and I were discussing and reviewing the lineup that was in place for RAW tonight. There was a ling banging knock on the door following by a shrill voice. "Paul! Open this door, now!"

"Shit has hit the fan," Paul said.

"Wonderful." I sighed. I walked back over to the couch and braced myself for what was about to happen while Paul walked over and opened the door.

"Yes, Steph. How may I help you?"

"Don't you fucking dare try to play the innocent card right now, Paul! How dare you serve me with divorce papers and at work of all places!"

"I figured that if I had them served to you here you wouldn't act like a total bitch. I see that I thought process was incorrect."

"How could you do this to me?! I thought we were trying to work things out!" Stephanie snapped.

"When the hell was this happening? I told you that I was done with you, Stephanie. You're the one that can't get that through your head."

Stephanie gripped the manila envelope tighter and frowned her face. She turned and saw me sitting on the couch. Fuck! I had hoped she wouldn't notice me.

"You! This is all your fucking fault!" Stephanie yelled charging towards me.

"Stephanie, stop!" Paul started

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Ms. McMahon." I said as I stood up to meet her, trying to keep my voice calm.

"The hell you don't! Don't try to play me like a fool! You think I don't know what's going on here?! I see what this is."

"Oh, well please enlighten me, Ms. McMahon because what I'm pretty sure that I am here for a job and that is all."

"If by job you mean getting on your knees and being a common whore then you're doing great."

"Stephanie! Stop it right now!" Paul demanded

"You stay out of this!" Stephanie turned and snapped at Paul. "This is between me and your little whore that is coming between our marriage. Now," Stephanie turned back to face me. "I know exactly what you are doing, you are trying to get ahead by trying to fuck my husband. People are already telling me that you two are starting to get close. If I find out that anything is happening between you two, I will have your ass fired."

"Look," I said getting in Stephanie's face. I knew what I was doing was wrong but I was getting very pissed off. "The last time that I checked, I don't report to you. You have no say in anything that I do. So you have no ability to fire me. So you can take that card off the table right now and stand the fuck down. Now, this is the second time that you have called me something along the lines of being a slut or a whore. You, do not know me. I am not a slut and I am not a whore. What I am is a highly intelligent and a well-educated woman and that is how I earned this job. Underscore, earned the job. And, with all due respect, Ms. McMahon, who I spend my time with in and out of this company is none of damn business. But whomever I do decide to date, I will tell you this, they would be very happy and I would know exactly what to do to get him and to keep him so I am nice and warm in my bed every single night. Now, if you will please excuse us, Mr. Levesque and I need prepare for an NXT meeting in about five minutes."

Stephanie glared at me, her anger boiling over. She looked like she wanted to slap me and if she did, it didn't matter what Paul wanted. The gloves were off. I was going to beat her ass. I stood there waiting for her to say something. Paul stood there looking at the both of us, seeing who would make the next move.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with, Missy." Stephanie seethed. "And Paul, this is not over. You will be hearing from me and my lawyer. There is no way I am signing this."

"You have to sign it, Stephanie. The judge approved it."

"I don't care." Stephanie turned on her heel and stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind her.

"Before you say anything, Paul, I know I shouldn't have yelled at her. I know I was out of line. But she had no right to say what she did to me." I said defending myself. I knew Paul was going to upset with me for what I did.

"Babe, I'm not mad at you at all."

"You're…you're not?" I was stunned. I just knew that he would be pissed off with me

"No, like you said, she was out of line. And she called you something like that before?"

"Yeah, when you were in Minnesota, I ran into her and she called me a hooker in a skirt suit."

Paul clenched his fists and shook his head. "Leyna, I am so sorry."

"It's alright."

"No, it's not. It's not okay at all. That fucking bitch…"

"Please tell me you don't have to work with her tonight?"

Paul walked over and checked tonight's script. "Fuck. Opening segment. I'll be so glad when we aren't so Authority focused."

"Babe, what are we going to do? She's not going to cooperate!"

"No, she will. She's not going to jeopardize the show. There's no way, even with this. It's when we get behind the curtain when she will turn into a raging bitch."

"How much longer are they going to focus on the Authority? Can we try to reduce it at all, I mean considering?"

"It's scheduled to be over in a three more weeks after the next pay per view. Then I will be focusing more of my attention on NXT and I won't be on TV as much."

"That, will be fantastic. You think we can make it three more weeks with her?" I asked

"We may not have another choice, babe. Just remember, she isn't going to lay a finger on you. She won't say anything to you during meetings and most of the time you and I will be together so you don't need to worry. I'll protect you."

I walked over and gave Paul a kiss to try and calm his nerves and to soothe mine. "You always protect me, babe. I'll stick by your side through all of this. You know that."

"I'm glad to hear it, because I have a feeling that getting Stephanie to sign those papers just got a whole lot more challenging." Paul said with dread in his voice.

"You don't think she will drag it out too long, do you?"

"I have no idea, babe. I can only hope not."

 **A/N: I told you the drama was going to start and did it ever! Stephanie did NOT take getting served with the papers very well at all! What did you guys think of this chapter? I hope you liked it. Please leave those comments and reviews. Where do you think this is gonna go? What do you think is gonna happen? Will Paul and Leyna get through this? Stay tuned and find out. I will have chapter 11 up as soon as I can, but please remember my message up above. Thanks, I love all my followers and reviewers. You guys keep me going. :) -jaydieB**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm back! Yes, that's right! I have returned and decided that priority one was to update this story right here! I just wanted to apologize like soooo much to everyone. I didn't think this semester would be so damn intense! I literally haven't had much time to dedicate to writing so I had to wait for my Spring Break to arrive and it has arrived! Here is the chapter that you have been waiting almost two months for. I sincerely hope that you all enjoy it and while I am off this week, I will try to post another chapter to this one. So, here it is...ENJOY! -jaydieB.**

 **A/N #2: Just a special thank you to AttitudeEraChick and my sis, Riley for helping me come up with ideas and getting my thoughts organized. You both are amazing! -jaydieB.**

* * *

Saturday Evening

The rest of the work week was stressful to say the very least. Every meeting that Paul and I had to attend with Stephanie was the worst moments of my life. She would stare daggers at the both of us that I tried so hard not to let get to me. I tried to keep a straight face and professional attitude but deep down, it was getting to me. I think was all of the stress that prompted Paul into having me go home early and not finish my work Friday. I tried tp protest but my words fell on deaf ears. He didn't want to hear any of it. He wanted me to have a break from everything and head back home until it was time to head back to work on Monday.

When I had arrived home Friday evening, I noticed that I had a message on my voice mail at home from one of my friends, Trina, that I hadn't spent much time with since I started working at WWE. Her message said that she and a couple of our other friends were going to go out to Azalea, one of the hottest hip hop clubs in the area for a girls night and they wanted me to come along. I really didn't feel like going out but then again, a night out on the town at Azalea with my friends would at least take my mind off of this Paul and Stephanie mess for a little while.

And now, here I was… ten at night, on the dancefloor of Azalea with my friends, Trina, Michelle and Roxanne. We were all dressed to kill and dancing around to Rihanna at the moment. It felt nice not to be all dressed professionally in a suit. I was rocking a red halter top that showed off my stomach and my newly forming abs that I had been working so hard to develop and a pair of low rise hip hugger jeans. I didn't do all those workouts on my own and with Paul for nothing. I wanted to show off all of my hard work, damn it. Basically I had left workplace Leyna at home and I was letting loose and not thinking about all of the hell that would be waiting for me come Monday morning.

After Rihanna had finished playing, the girls and I headed over to the bar to have a couple of cocktails and to talk and catch up on things.

"Girl, it's been forever since we have seen you!" Michelle said as she sipped on her Appletini.

"I know! Its like pulling teeth to get you to agree to hang out with us." Roxanne agreed.

"Right, I'm just glad that you finally said yes tonight." Trina smiled.

"I know girls, I'm sorry that we haven't hung out like we used to…"

"You don't need to apologize. We get it, your new job is crazy." Michelle said.

"That's not all of it though," Trina said with a sly smile.

"What you mean?"

"Girl," Trina said to me "Please enlighten Michelle about what's been going down in your life…and your new man."

I paused in mid drink as my stomach started to turn thinking about Paul and the horrible situation that we were both in.

"New man? Leyna…you've been holding out on us! You finally dating!"

"Oh, she's dating alright. She's got herself a winner." Trina laughed.

"Well shit, why don't you just tell them the story, Trina." I said.

"Sorry, sorry." Trina put her hands up. "You have the floor."

I took a deep breath and took another sip of my Sex on the Beach before starting. "Alright, so a few months ago, I took a job at WWE as the Executive Personal Assistant to the EVP of creative, live events and talent."

"Executive Personal Assistant? Damn, now that is a fine title." Roxanne said

"Yeah, it is. I'm no secretary or little assistant. I mean, I am handing a lot of important things and I am quite important to him."

"In more ways than one," Trina coughed.

"Bitch, shut up!" I laughed.

"I'm lost," Michelle said.

"Well, a month or so into the job, my boss and I…we…uh…you see…we" I hesitated

"Leyna Michelle….are you saying that you fucked your boss?!"

"Don't say it so damn loud!" I slapped her on the shoulder. "But yeah, I mean there had been tension growing between us and it just kinda happened."

"Oh my God, Go 'head Girl!" Roxanne cheered. "So, what happened after that? Was it just a one-time thing?"

I smiled "Nope, not at all. We eventually discovered that our feelings for each other went deeper than just a quick fuck and we actually started to fall in love with each other and yeah…I'm dating my boss." The looks on Michelle and Roxanne's faces were priceless.

"No way!"

"You're kidding!"

"Nope, not at all." I smiled thinking about the good times.

"You got a picture of this mystery man of yours?" Roxanne asked.

"Yeah, I can pull his picture up from the website." I grabbed my cellphone and unlocked it. I noticed that I had a text message. I opened it quickly to see a simple message that I couldn't help but smile at.

Your Game loves you.

"Did someone get a message from the mystery man?" Michelle asked

"I did." I said as I went to the official WWE website to pull up Paul's picture for the girls to see. "Now, before I show you this, he is much older than me."

"How much older are we talking?" Roxanne asked.

"Older. But he is everything that I have ever wanted…and more." I found a very good picture of Paul that was taken at the Performance Center when he was visiting and checking on things. I turned my phone around and showed them the picture. "Behold the love of my life: Paul Levesque: Executive Vice President of talent, live events and creative of World Wrestling Entertainment." I waited to hear what they would say to me. I mean, they all knew that preferred white men so I knew that wouldn't be a shock but I was more concerned about how they would handle the age difference.

"He is fine!" Trina said

"The body on him…wow!" Roxanne commented

"Fuck the age, Leyna, he is sexy as hell. Go 'head girl!" Michelle cheered.

"Yeah?"

"Fuck yeah girl! We don't care about some silly ass age difference. What did our girl, Aaliyah say? Age aint nuthin' but a number. If he makes you happy and you two are in love, then who the hell cares." Trina smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"Thanks girls. And we are very happy and in love…" I trailed off.

"I sense a but," Roxanne said cautiously.

"Yeah, there's a but coming. There is a problem."

"Oh no, girl please tell me he's not married?" Michelle asked

"No, he's not…"

"Then what's the problem?"

"He's separated from his ex. They don't live together or anything like that. Its been that way for a while now. He's trying to get the divorce finalized and this past Monday, he served her with the official papers for her to sign and she blew up in our faces and snapped on me saying that I was a whore and ruining their marriage and basically said that she wasn't going to sign them. We can't be together 100% until she is out of the picture." I downed my drink and waved for the bartender to bring me another.

"Oh, girl…I'm so sorry. Not ex drama." Trina said rubbing my shoulder.

"Oh, there's a little more to it."

"What more is there?" Roxanne asked.

"The ex works at the same place as us…and Paul has to work with her on camera pretty much every week as if they were still together." The bartender brought me another drink and I had it halfway gone in an instant.

"Oh shit," Michelle said putting her head in her hands. "She works there with you guys?"

"Yup," I unlocked my phone again and pulled up a picture of the bane of my existence. "Behold, the reason for my stress. Stephanie McMahon. The owner of the company's daughter and the reason that Paul and I can't be together the way we want to be."

"Oh, she just looks like a bitter bitch." Roxanne said

"She is, she really is. It's the worst feeling to walk into meetings with Paul and see her sitting in there, as she stares daggers into me."

"Leyna, I am so sorry that you are going through all of this…"

"It's the way it is." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm gonna throw something out there…please don't shoot the messenger when I do." Michelle said

"Go ahead,"

"I know you said that you love this Paul guy and all but is having to deal with his crazy ass ex-wife worth it? I mean who knows how long this divorce thing is going to take…are you really willing to wait for it to go through for him?"

I looked at Michelle and ran my fingers through my hair. I saw Trina slap her on the shoulder for her comment.

"Leyna, don't listen to Michelle…I think she's had too much to drink,"

"No, its okay and fair for her to state her concerns. To answer your questions, Paul and I sat down and talked about the very thing you brought up. He asked me if I was willing to wait for this to go through in order to be with him the way that we both wanted and I said that I was. Girls, you know how miserable I was with my exes and how crappy I felt being alone. Well, I have never felt more in love or happier than I am right now being with Paul. He is literally everything that I could possibly ask for in someone. Smart, driven, hard-working, determined, sexy and not to mention amazing in bed. But seriously, he asked me if I could handle all of the shit that Stephanie would throw at me and if I would stick by his side and stay with him and I promised him that I would because I'm in love and I want to be with him. So to answer your question, Michelle, yes. I am willing to wait for all of this to go through in for us to be happy together."

The girls were silent as they all processed what I had said. I meant every single word. I promised Paul that I would up and walk away from him because of what was happening with Stephanie and I meant it. I loved him far too much to do that to him.

"Leyna, if that is what you want to do, they please know that we all support you. 100%." Trina said.

"Yea, I mean it. I didn't mean to be harsh with my question. I just worry about you is all but it seems like this Paul guy loves you and wants to be with you no matter what so I am all for you two being together." Michelle said.

"And if you need someone to kick Stephanie's ass, you can call me. I've been working on my kickboxing." Roxanne laughed.

"Girl, shut up. Let's go back and dance." We finished our drinks and went back onto the dance floor.

* * *

Two Hours Later

I had turned onto my street on my way home from Azalea. The girls and I had such an amazing night drinking and dancing. We were getting down so much that we attracted a couple of guys to where we were. I respectfully told the guy that kept hitting on me to back off unless he wanted my boyfriend to end his existence. The look on his face was priceless. I laughed as I pulled up to the curb of my place. I climbed out and headed to my door. I headed in and fell onto my couch, my feet ached from all the dancing. I wanted to crawl up to my room and fall asleep but something told me to stay awake downstairs. I began to head over to my sound system to turn it on when I heard my doorbell ring.

"Who in the fuck could this be at this time?" I rolled my eyes and headed over to the door and opened it to be greeted by Paul standing before me dressed casually in one of his Triple H shirts, his leather jacket and a pair of jeans.

"Hello there,"

"What are you doing here so late?" I asked

"I was in the neighborhood. Figured I would stop by and see you."

"But why would you be in the neighborhood at mid…." I finally hit me. I remembered Paul asking me what time I usually got home after I went out with my friends clubbing. I did put that I was going 'out' on the calendar app to show that I was unavailable. "You!"

"Me? Me what?" He asked innocently.

"Don't play innocent with me. Just in the neighborhood nothing. You lied again," My arm and hand had a mind of their own as I began to raise my arm to slap him for lying to me yet again but before I could land my hit, Paul grabbed my wrist, held my hand and gave it a kiss.

"Hello to you too, Leyna. But no, I didn't lie to you. I do want to know what you like to do in your free time, and besides since when is it a crime for me to miss you and want to come and see you?"

I looked into Paul's eyes and smiled. "Never. Get in here." I said as I held open the door.

"Now, that's the kind of reception that I was hoping for." Paul gave me a wink and walked inside of my place for the first time.

"Welcome to my place. Its not much, but I like it." I said

"You have a very nice place. I like the way you decorated it and I only see a couple textbooks in here,"

"The rest are upstairs in my bedroom," I laughed.

"Oh, your bedroom?"

"Stop…you sit yourself down on that couch. No upstairs for you…at least not yet." I winked.

"Tease."

"You love it."

"I do. You look very good, Leyna. I mean…very good."

"Thanks, babe. Just figured I would show off all of my hard work." I ran my hands over my stomach and smiled. "You plan on staying a while?" I asked as I headed towards the kitchen

"I planned on that, yes."

"Okay, you want something to drink? I'm pretty sure I have a bottle of red wine on ice…or if you want something harder I have that too."

"You bring whatever you want, babe."

"Fair enough. I'll be right back. Get comfortable." I headed into the kitchen to retrieve something for us to drink. I had noticed Paul eyeing my sound system while he was looking around so I figured that he would be checking that out while I was in here. I didn't mind at all. After all, it is an amazing system with tons of music. Considering I had consumed two Sex of the Beaches and a very heavily prepared vodka and cranberry, I decided to pull my bottle of red wine out for us to share. I grabbed a couple wine glasses and headed back out to the living room to find Paul sitting on the couch, looking rather comfortable.

"Red wine okay?" I asked

"Perfect."

"Good," I sat the wine and glasses on an end table and bent down to start pouring the drinks. As I poured, I could feel Paul's eyes staring at me.

"So, are those new?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow as I tried to figure out what he was talking about as I still had my back turned to him. "What?" I suddenly felt his hand smack my ass and I jumped. I smirked as I finally knew what he was talking about. I turned around and handed Paul his glass and used my free hand to tug at the purple strings of the new thong that I decided to wear and that was peeking out. "Oh? You mean this. Yeah, they're new. My girlfriend, Trina, dared me to buy a pair of edible panties one day so I did but I hadn't tried them on. I figured why not try them on tonight and see how they felt and how they fit." I turned back around to start pouring my glass when I heard my sound system come on and a song start to play. My stomach flip flopped and I bit down on my lip as I heard the signature opening to Ginuwine's Pony play from my Bose speakers.

"They're on. They fit and I want them off of you. Now."

I spun around to face Paul, whose eyes were darkening by the second. "Pony, huh? You know this song was on the Magic Mike movie."

"Leyna, baby you know damn well from experience that there's nothing magical about me. I'm all man. Now, get your sexy ass over here…come take this ride."

Well, you don't have to tell me twice.

I felt my glass on the table and stood in front of Paul. His arms instantly wrapped around my waist, his hands slowly sliding up and down my more toned stomach. I moved his hands and bent down to give him a kiss. I pulled on Paul's shirt and managed to get it off and tossed it over my head. I broke the kiss and got on my knees to unbuckle, unzip and remove Paul's jeans.

"Mmm, I love how you are taking control right now," He growled as I managed to get his jeans off.

"Yeah, I can see how much you are loving it," I ran my hands over his growing length, savoring the groans that escaped his lips. "You still want me to take that ride, baby?"

"Yes."

"Well, in that case," I stood up and slowly unbuttoned and slid my jeans off my legs, leaving me in my purple thong and my halter top. I climbed on Paul's lap and gazed into his eyes. "Take me."

Paul grabbed my hair, pulled tight and brought me to his lips for a strong kiss that almost took my breath away. I wrapped my arms around Paul's neck as I felt his fingers untie my halter top. He tossed it aside and quickly unhooked my strapless bra. Paul broke the kiss to attack my breasts and nipples. I cried out with every lick and each time Paul's teeth grazed my nipples.

"Oh God," I cried out. "Baby, please…"

"Please what?" Paul asked as he pinched my right nipple

"I need you to taste me, please."

"That's right…beg for it."

"Damn it, Paul…" I growled. He smirked as he took me by the waist and tossed me down onto the couch. He positioned himself in between my legs and slid his tongue over the front of my panties.

"Mmmm, not bad. Is that black cherry flavor?"

"Y-yes." I shuddered as Paul removed my thong with his teeth. "Is it tasty?"

"It's good…but nowhere as tasty and sweet as what I'm about to eat right now." He ran a finger along my slit, noticing how wet and ready I was.

I cried out as soon as I felt his warm tongue slide over my wet lips. I clawed at his back and shoulders with every lick and flick of his skilled tongue. "Hmmm…Paul. Fuck yes, don't stop baby, please! Ah-ah….god damn." I ran my fingers through my hair and bit down on my lip as Paul flicked his tongue over my clit and fucked me with his fingers.

"I want you to cum all over my tongue and then I want you to ride me. You got it?"

"What…whatever you…you want, My Game…Just please…don't Ah, fuckkkk" I squeezed my eyes closed and held Paul's head as an orgasm washed over me and I came all over his tongue…as he requested. Paul smiled and sat up, watching me recover from my orgasm. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that he had removed his boxer briefs and was waiting for me.

"Leyna, you ready to take this ride?"

I sat up and crawled over to the other end of the couch. I gave Paul a quick kiss before straddling his hips and lowering myself onto his cock. I instantly shuddered and cried out as I adjusted myself; once I was ready I rocked my hips and rode like an expert.

"Ah, Leyna…fuck..." Paul growled as I bounced and rocked on his cock.

"Paul…baby feels so good…Ah…shit!" I cried out and sobbed.

"Yes, Leyna, you feel so fuckin' good. You like riding The Game's cock?" Paul took his thumb and rubbed my clit. "That's it…keep going baby…make yourself cum."

"Oh God, Paul….I can't…Fuck…" I cried out, almost growling "Paul….."

"Yes, that's right…ride me, you sexy Lioness." Paul grabbed my shoulders and forced me down onto him harder. I didn't know how much more of this I could take. I was so close to the brink.

"Paul…..Oh God! Fuck….Paul!" I growled again, digging my nails into Paul's shoulders. "I'm gonna…I'm…I'm-"

"Yes baby, you're gonna what?" Paul yanked on my hair and gently pinched my clit.

"Oh fuck, I'm cumming…Oh God…I…Oh fuck!" I shoved Paul's shoulder back into the couch and held him there as I came over and over. I couldn't stop myself from shaking and sobbing in pleasure. I felt Paul release inside of me and we collapsed onto the other side of the couch, our bodies hot and covered in sweat.

"Lioness, huh?" I asked as we held each other and recovered.

"Yeah. Did you not hear yourself growling and roaring before?" Paul asked.

I laughed "What can I say, I can't help myself when I'm with you. Everything feels so damn good."

"And you, my sexy Lioness, always feel amazing." Paul pulled me into him and gave me a deep kiss.

"I love you, My Game."

"I love you too."

"If you don't think it would be too strange, you're more than welcomed to stay here tonight. I mean, you seem rather relaxed as it is. No sense of having you get dressed and drive back home."

Paul sat up and looked at me. "You sure about that, babe? I mean I don't want to inconvenience you,"

"Paul, really? You aren't inconveniencing me at all. Besides, think of this as a mini test run."

"A mini test run? For what?"

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe when things get better for the both of us…we may want to look into moving in together…I mean if that's something you would like to do."

Paul looked at me and smiled before giving me a kiss. "Like to do? Baby, that is just one of the many things that I want to do with you once all of this shit blows over."

"Okay, now what do you mean by that?" I questioned.

"Don't you worry about it. Now, come on. I want you to show me your bedroom…maybe we can have a round two up there."

 **A/N: Well, what do you all think of this latest update? Do you like Paul's petname for Leyna? I feel Lioness is a very good choice. And what about the end of the chapter and the conversation that Paul and Leyna had? Seems interesting to me. Paul's staying over at Leyna's house! I wonder what's going to happen in the morning. As always, please leave those comments, reviews, feedbacks, suggestions. Anything. Again, I am so sorry about the lengthy wait but during my break, I will try to get another posted as well. Thank you all for sticking with me. Cater 2 U is back and it's going to get even better from here! -jaydieB.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you! Thank you to everyone that commented and reviewed on the last chapter! I guess this story was missed a great deal? I'm glad so many people are really liking this one. I have lots of ideas on where this story is going so I hope you all are ready for a long haul! Its gonna be good. This chapter is going to be a very good one...perhaps a glimpse into the future? Read on and enjoy! -jaydieB**

 **A/N#2: Also, I would like to give a quick shoutout to cmpunkbae18. She is a new writer and her new story is quite good. I suggest you guys look her up and take a read and give her some feedback. Let her know that jaydieB sent ya. :)**

 **A/N#3: Mucho thanks to my sis Riley and AttitudeEraChick for your continued help with this one! -jaydieB**

* * *

"You can't be serious, babe. You want another go upstairs?" I asked. I mean if he wanted to, I would do it.

"Well," Paul said as he started to put his clothes back on. "Maybe not right away but when we wake up, you best believe I want some good morning sex."

"I can do that for you," I grinned. "Where are you going?" I asked as Paul headed to the front door.

"Out to my car to grab my overnight bag. Gotta have a fresh change of clothes."

"You trying to say you had all of this planned out?" I asked

Paul turned around and went back to the couch where I was still sitting. "Yes, Leyna. I had this all planned out. We've had a shitty week to say the least. I figured that we needed a weekend away from everyone, just you and me. Was I wrong in thinking that?"

I looked up and Paul and smiled. Just when I thought I had him all figured out, he went and did something like this. I stood up and gave him a kiss. "You aren't wrong at all. I'm glad that you came over…and not just for what we just did."

"I'm glad I came over too and that I'm staying over. I'll be right back."

I got dressed and cleaned up the wine and the glasses while Paul went out to his car to get his bag. I still couldn't believe this was happening! He was really staying over at my place tonight! Good thing I had decided to tidy up everything when I did. I also couldn't help but wonder what he meant by one of the many things he wanted to do with me once the Stephanie mess blew over. In due time, I would figure it out.

"I'm back." Paul said once he returned with his overnight bag.

"Okay, you ready to head upstairs and see where all my solo magic happens?" I said

"Babe, are you trying to get fucked again right away? Because I can tell you, if you keep talking like that, that's exactly what's gonna happen."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Guess you'll have to find out, huh?" I headed upstairs to my bedroom with Paul following close behind. Every now and then I would feel a smack on my ass. I would turn around and Paul would just have a grin on his face. And he says I'm trying to start stuff? I rolled my eyes and smiled as we climbed up the stairs and eventually to the door of my bedroom. I opened the door and we walked inside. I stood inside and moved to the side and allowed Paul to talk a look around. I was quite pleased with my room. It was massive for my apartment, almost master bedroom sized. I had a king sized bed with a cherry wood headboard. I currently had royal purple sheets and a huge comforter and blanket on my bed. I didn't have as many pillows as I usually had on my bed this time around. I used them to prop myself up when I was in bed on my laptop or watching TV. I had a wall-mounted plasma screen TV, as well as a chaise lounge on front on my bed. I had a matching Cherrywood dresser, a floor length mirror and a walk-in closet.

"This is an impressive bedroom you have here, Leyna." Paul said as he walked around and examined everything.

"Thank you. Take a look in the bathroom." I smiled. He nodded as he headed into the bathroom to take a peek. My bathroom was impressive as well. No small half bath for me. No sir, I had a full bath with a double sink counter, a tub/shower combo and the shower head was one of those that was like a waterfall, it kind of reminded me of the one in the hotel that Paul and I stayed in…just not as great. My floors were shiny tile and I had plush rugs on the floor in front of the toilet and the tub.

"Impressive. I think I'm going to enjoy staying the night over here." Paul smiled.

"What? Just because of my bathroom?" I asked

"Umm, no. Because I get to spend my night with the woman I love. That's why." Paul said as he walked back over to me and gave me a hug. "The bathroom is just an added touch."

I pulled away and gave Paul a gentle smack on the shoulder. "You ass,"

"You love me."

"Do I?" I asked as I frowned and tried so hard to act upset

"Yes, you do. Do I have to remind you why you love me?" Paul asked, running his fingers through my hair, sending slight shivers through my body. Damn him.

"I-I'd love a quick reminder." I stammered

"I knew you would."

He picked me up in his strong arms and carried me over to my bed and dropped me down. He crawled up to me and gave me a rough but sensual kiss that almost took my breath away. I reached up and ran my hands over Paul's head and neck as our lips remained locked together. I was still very sore from what we had just did earlier but I was willing to push the pain aside for another go around if that's what Paul wanted. A few moments later, Paul broke the kiss and gazed into my very dilated eyes.

"That…was…incredible," I breathed

"I know. Something as simple as a kiss between us is powerful and exciting."

"Hell, just being around you is exciting. We just work well together." I smiled.

Paul grinned and gave me a kiss on the tip of my nose that made me giggle. "Yes we do. We work and play very well together."

"So, are we gonna give it another go tonight or do you want to conserve your energy for another time?" I asked.

"Hmmmm, as badly as I want to give you another good go, I think we both need our rest and damn your bed is comfortable."

"I know. It better be for the amount of money I paid for it." I laughed.

Paul sat up and then got off my bed and started to take off this clothes, only leaving his boxer briefs on. "Alright. I'm comfortable and ready for bed. Your turn." He walked over to the other side of my bed and climbed in, sitting up waiting for the show.

"What is this? You waiting for me to put on some kind of show for you?" I asked, pretending to be offended.

"Pretty much. I'm just waiting for my popcorn. What kind of show doesn't have popcorn?"

I stuck my middle finger up at Paul. "You get no popcorn and you really shouldn't get a show either."

"What?! First no popcorn and now you are threatening to take away the show? Why must you be so cruel?"

I put my head in my hand and stared to laugh. This was too much. I grabbed one of the pillows on my bed and hit Paul in the face with it. "Stop…just stop being so dramatic."

"If I do will I get a show?"

"Yes, and I just might cuddle up with you."

"Okay, I'll behave."

"Good." I rolled my eyes and climbed out of bed and stood up. I slowly untied the straps of my halter top and removed it. I tossed it in Paul's direction and he happily caught it and started to clap. I decided to keep the strapless bra on; I figured that Paul would end up removing it as soon as I climbed into bed anyways. Might as well give him something to do. I went to work on my jeans next. I slowly unbuttoned them and got them unzipped. I turned around as I worked them down and off of my body. Hearing Paul growl and grunt his approval made me smile. I spun around and ran my hands through my hair and smiled. The show was over. "Well? Did you enjoy your show?"

"Have a look for yourself," Paul said giving me a smirk.

"Ah, I see my favorite 9.5 is ready for me again." I smiled.

"You damn right…now, uh, why don't you get over here and join us. We're awfully lonely in this bed."

"Yes my Game." I slowly crawled onto the bed and was instantly wrapped up in Paul's big strong arms. He pulled me on top of him and gave me a kiss. He held me close, arms wrapped close to my waist as we kissed more passionately. I knew this was very dangerous territory that we were in considering I was naked from the waist down and I could feel his cock throb and respond to every kiss and touch that we made. "Paul…" I said softly, breaking the kiss

"Yes?"

"I…I thought we were just going to cuddle and go to sleep?"

"Leyna…my sexy Lioness," Paul said as his hand started to maneuver in between my legs. I gasped and purred when I felt his fingers slip between my lips and gentle start to thrust inside of me. "How many times must I tell you…I can't help myself when I get around you? Besides, your Game still has some energy left in the tank."

"You…you gonna make me cum, baby?"

"You damn right I will…and then we'll have plenty of time to cuddle and sleep."

I bit down on my bottom lip. "Fine. Remove those fingers. You know what I want…I'm taking another ride. Hope you're ready."

* * *

The Next Morning

I could feel the warm sunshine in my face. I rubbed my eyes and slowly opened them. I was a arm draped around my chest. I turned my head and saw Paul still fast asleep holding me close. I couldn't help but smile. I loved this scene so much. I wished that I could take a picture. I wanted to get up but I just laid down and enjoyed being held by my Game. I really could get used to waking up like this every single morning. If only.

I ended up falling back asleep I guess and woke back up a couple hours later. This time, there was no arm around me when I woke up. I rubbed my eyes and sat up to find Paul sitting up in bed watching TV. When he heard me stirring awake, he turned and smiled.

"Well, look who finally decided to wake up. Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

"Hush. I was comfortable and I was all snuggled up with you and I did kind of wear myself out last night."

"Yeah, that you did." Paul laughed. "It's a good thing I'm not wrestling right now."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, if I was, then everyone would be able to see the claw marks that you left all over my back."

"Hey, shows that you know how to work it." I smiled.

"You damn right I do."

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stretched. "Have you showered yet?"

"Nope, I wanted to wait for you."

"Is that so? Are we actually going to shower or is something else going to happen?" I asked even though I had an idea of what the answer was going to be.

"Why do you ask questions to things you already know the answers to?" Paul laughed as he started to climb out of bed and head over to the bathroom

"I dunno…maybe I like hearing you say what you plan on doing to me. Is that a bad thing?"

"Hell no its not. Is that what you want?"

"Mmmm, yes please."

"Leyna, come into the bathroom so we can have some morning sex in the shower. Your 9.5 is up and ready for you."

I grinned like a damn fool as I hopped off the bed and made my way to the bathroom. Seriously, I really could get used to this every morning.

After our round of morning sex and our shower, Paul and I got dressed and headed downstairs to my kitchen for breakfast.

"Alright My Game, how do you want to do this? Do you want me to cook? Shall we go out for breakfast?"

"How about we make something together?"

I turned and looked at Paul. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah? I don't see why not. Unless you need to go grocery shopping and we would be sharing a bowl of Lucky Charms." Paul teased.

"Shut up. I haven't bought a box of Lucky Charms in a couple of weeks. I have Frosted Mini Wheats now."

Paul shook his head and laughed. "You are too funny. Now, do you want to make breakfast together or not? We can be all couple-like."

"Well, when you put it like that, let's do it. Do you have a recipe in mind?"

"Actually I do. Something that's probably new for you but I think that you will like it. After all, I got you to like egg white omelets."

"Which I still can't believe." I said as I headed over to my pantry. "Alright, what's on the menu, babe?"

"Do you have the ingredients to make whole wheat pancakes?"

I opened up my pantry and took a look at what I had. "Hmmm. Homemade, no. But for some reason I do have whole wheat pancake mix, if that's okay."

"That will work just fine. Alright so we can have pancakes, some eggs. Do you have any turkey sausage?"

"Let me check." I grabbed the box of pancake mix and put it on the counter. I walked over to my black side by side fridge and opened the door. "Well, what do you know? I have turkey sausage."

"Excellent! Now, the only other things we need is wheat bread and orange juice."

"Bread is in the bread box on the counter and I have orange juice in the fridge."

"Perfect. Let's start making breakfast…together."

"Yes. Together."

As Paul and I got started with making breakfast, I couldn't help but pinch my inner arm to make sure that this was really happening. I mean, of course we had spent the evening together but it was always at a hotel. This was the first time since we started dating or hell even hooking up if you will, that Paul was here, in my house and we were together and I had to admit; it felt right. I was mixing the pancake batter and cooking it on my electric griddle. Paul was over at the stove cooking the eggs and the sausage and it all just felt perfect and right. This is how I wanted things to be for us. My mind started to wander to the dark place, the reason why this couldn't be my permanent reality but I instantly shook the thought out of my head. The last thing I needed was to think about her. She was not going to ruin this happy morning. And besides, who was he with right now anyways?

Once all of the food was prepared, I made our plates and poured the juice. I bought everything over to my dining table so we could sit down and start eating.

"Everything looks amazing." I said as I looked at our plates.

"I agree. I especially love these oddly shaped pancakes that I have." Paul teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Would you stop it! It's hard to make perfectly shaped pancakes."

"Its not that difficult."

"Fine. You make breakfast next time." I said as I started to dig into the food.

"Your place or mine?" Paul asked

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. The next time we have breakfast together and I'm making it…will it be at your place or mine?"

"Well, I don't know. I would love to come and see your place at some point."

Paul paused to swallow the food in his mouth "I'll make it happen."

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do, babe. And your lop sided pancakes taste delicious."

"You could have just said that the pancakes were delicious. You could've left out the comment about the shape."

"I know. I could have. But I chose not to." Paul laughed

I shook my head and laughed. "I hate you."

"You love me."

* * *

After our breakfast, Paul helped me clean up the kitchen and put everything away. Once the kitchen was clean, we headed into the living room and got comfortable on my couch and started to watch some TV. I wanted to choose something that if Paul and I got distracted I wouldn't be upset. After scrolling through the tv guide a few times, I decided on a mini marathon of CSI: Miami.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" I asked as I sat down next to Paul.

"Hmmm, that's a good question." He put his arm around me and quickly pulled me close to him. I snuggled up close and go comfortable. "I figured that what we are doing now is pretty good."

"You serious? You just want to sit on the couch and watch TV with me?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"N-no. Not at all. Its just a little simple is all."

Paul chuckled. "Simple yes, but its still a perfect day to me. Like I said, I wanted to spend the day with you, Leyna. That doesn't mean that we need to get all dressed up and fancy and go out to an expensive restaurant. Honestly, this right here, what we are doing is perfect for me. Being away from work. Away from all the stress and drama and just to be able to spend quality time with the woman I love. This is perfect."

I couldn't help but smile. I moved forward and gave Paul a kiss. "You always know the right things to say."

"I mean everything that I am saying, Leyna. This is exactly what I wanted to do with you today. We don't have to go out and do anything. In fact, I would rather us not go out and do anything. Let's just be lazy and stay here all day. We can order dinner in even."

"Sounds like a great plan to me. Are you staying another night as well?" I had to ask the question even though I was fairly certain I knew the answer.

"I would love to but I already made arrangements to meet with someone tomorrow."

"Oh? Who are you meeting?"

"Well, you know how RAW is going to be in San Antonio, Texas this Monday right?"

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to going out there. I've never been."

"It's a great place. But yeah, I'm heading out there early to meet up with one of my best friends. His name is Shawn."

"How long have you guys been friends?"

"Seems like forever," Paul laughed. "Almost since I debuted we've been friends."

"Oh, Shawn's a wrestler too?"

"Used to be. He's retired now. But I'm gonna go down and visit him. Its been a while and we need to catch up."

"Are you guys going to talk about me at all?"

"Your name might get brought up, yes."

"How do you think he will react to us being together? I mean, he's your best friend and all. I don't want him to not like me."

Paul laughed and gave me a squeeze. "Leyna, baby, you have nothing to worry about when it comes to Shawn. I promise."

"Okay…if you say so."

"I do. Now, stop worrying so much...let's enjoy the show…even though I have no clue as to who the killer is."

* * *

"Leyna…Leyna…wake up."

"Huh, what? Oh crap!" I opened my eyes and noticed that I was lying on the couch with my head in Paul's lap. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Did you have a nice nap?"

"I guess so. How long was I out for?"

"I have no clue. I dozed off too." Paul laughed. "I guess we got comfortable and drifted to sleep."

"All I remember is that I changed positions and lied down on the couch. I put my head in your lap and you started to play with my hair and I guess I drifted to sleep that way."

"I guess I just got comfortable and joined you." Paul grabbed the remote and checked the time. "Its two in the afternoon."

"What time do you have to leave to go to Texas?" I asked trying so hard not to sound sad.

"I still have a little bit of time. Want to pick something for lunch and have it delivered?"

"Sure, what are you in the mood for?" I asked.

"You With a side of you and you for dessert." Paul grinned.

"Funny, that's exactly what I would order." I smiled "Now, what kind of food are you in the mood for?"

"Oh! Food. Hmmm, how about Italian?"

"Okay, I know a really good Italian restaurant that delivers. They make an amazing lasagna or chicken parm."

"Lasagna it is. Add some salad and maybe some bread and we have a meal."

"I have wine in the fridge if you want that to go with our meal?"

"Sounds perfect to me. Let's get it ordered."

"You got it." I hopped off the couch, grabbed my phone from the coffee table and went into the kitchen where the number for the restaurant was. I called them up and got our early dinner ordered. "Okay, its ordered. They'll be here in about 45 minutes." I headed back to the couch and sat down. Paul instantly pulled me next to him and held me tight. He laced his hand with mine and gave me a kiss, catching me off guard. "Wha-what was that for?"

"Do I need a reason to show you my love and affection?"

"Well, no. Of course not. I just wasn't expecting it was all."

"Good, I like catching you off guard."

I smacked Paul in the shoulder and he gave my hair a little tug before he settled down and continued on with our CSI marathon. We continued with this until our food arrived. Paul answered the door and paid for the meal, giving the delivery boy a very nice tip. I got plates and the wine from the kitchen and Paul and I got everything dished out and ready for us to eat. We didn't even head into the dining room, we decided to remain comfortable and eat in the living room.

Once we were done with dinner and all the leftovers were put away and dishes were cleaned, Paul and I sat once again on the couch, looking at each other because we both knew that it was almost time for him to leave.

"I don't want you to be upset or sad, Leyna." Paul said

"I'm not. Not at all. This has been one of the best weekends I have ever had. And besides, I'll be joining you in San Antionio soon enough."

"Yeah, that's right, I'm just sorry that we aren't riding together."

"We can ride back home together."

"Good point, babe." Paul stood up "What time are you scheduled to arrive in Texas?"

I grabbed my phone and checked my travel information. "I should get there by 10am."

"What time are you heading to the airport?"

"Six. It's about a 3 ½ hour flight."

"Okay, ten works. Just make sure you get enough rest, okay?"

"I promise."

"Alright, I'll have a limo waiting for you to take you to the arena so we can meet up and get things ready for the evening."

"Sounds good," I said with a bit of dread in my voice.

"What's wrong, Leyna?"

"Nothing," I lied.

"Now who's lying to who?" Paul teased

"It's just…I've enjoyed this time with you…just you and me and tomorrow we have to go back to our hellish reality of not being about to be together like we want to be."

Paul opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself. He sighed heavily then started to speak again "Babe, I know. I hate the idea too. But trust me, just a few more months and The Authority storylines will be reduced and I won't have to be on camera with her as much. I know it's not what you want but its all that I can offer until she signs the papers."

"I know, My Game…I know. Its just really hurtful. Like this weekend was so great but now that its ending, its like it was just teasing me of what I can't have." I felt tears start to build in my eyes. I took a deep breath and forced myself not to cry.

"Leyna,"

"Paul, it's okay. Don't worry about me. Besides, you need to go. I don't want you to miss your flight."

Paul looked at me and walked back over to me, wrapping me in his arms and planting a hard kiss on my lips. "I'm going to make this work for us. I promise you that. I will try to make it happen as fast as I can but I want you to trust and believe that I will make what we had this weekend happen for us every single day and night."

I looked up into Paul's brown eyes and smiled. I believed him. I knew he was going to make this happen for us. "Well of course you will make it happen. After all, you are The Game…and you are that damn good."

Paul started to laugh and gave me another kiss "Way to break the tension, Leyna…way to break the tension."

 **A/N: So, what do you guys think of this chapter? Do you like how Paul and Leyna are away from WWE and and away from all the drama and stress? Do they make a perfect couple? Paul's going to go visit HBK and talk to him about things! How do you think HBK is going to react to Leyna and what do you think he will say about what's been going on? As always, I value and love your comments and reviews, so please leave them. Also, follow and favorite this story and check out my other stories, you might find another favorite. XOXO-jaydieB**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you! Thank you to Riley Ross, Amy Roberts, the amazing AttitudeEraChick and IRENELOVE83 for the reviews on the last chapter. I'm glad you all enjoyed seeing Leyna and Paul together away from all the drama and hell of work. They seem like they really have something special. Could this be a sign of things to come? Maybe. Maybe not. You gotta keep reading...this one is going to be a very long one and I hope you all remain interested. Okay, here is the latest chapter, told 100% from Paul's POV! How will Shawn Michaels react to Paul's new relationship?-jaydieB.**

* * *

Paul's POV

Sunday Night

San Antonio, TX

I didn't want to leave Leyna…I truly didn't. All I could think about on the 3 ½ hour flight to San Antonia was her face and her words. I couldn't have asked for a more understanding and loving woman to have in my life. I smiled as I remembered our night together and just how good it felt to be with Leyna, in her apartment and just not do anything…just sit there and hold her; watch TV with her, give her kisses and wrap her in my arms. I couldn't agree with her more, I wanted that all the time. It was going to happen, there was no doubt about that, but the problem was that I had no clue how long the process was going to be dragged out. I didn't want to think about her or that issue any longer. I quieted my mind and thought only about Leyna and tried to get a little rest on the flight, considering as soon as I landed and after I unloaded my things at the hotel, I would be spending a little time with my best friend Shawn. I couldn't wait to hear what he was going to say once I told him about the new addition in my life.

After I arrived and made it to the hotel to unload my things, I climbed into my rental car and started my drive down to Shawn's place. I had been meaning to talk to Shawn more but it had never worked out. With us being in his hometown, I had no excuse. I gave him a call and told him that I was going to stop by. He was excited and ready to catch up. Heh, if he only knew. While I was stopped at a light, my cellphone buzzed. I glanced over and saw that I had a text message and it was from Leyna. I smiled as I reached over and grabbed my phone, I unlocked it and noticed that it was a photo message. I smirked as I opened the message.

 _Always thinking about My Game…your Lioness is down to play._

The picture that she had sent along with the message instantly made me wish that she was here with me. She was lying in bed wearing nothing but a flirtatious smile. I sent her back a quick but appropriate response and tossed my phone back in the seat as the light changed. I continued on and reached Shawn's house about 10 minutes later. I parked my car along the curb and climbed out. I walked up the walkway and saw the front door open and Shawn appear in the doorway with a big smile on his face.

"There's the man of the hour!"

"Hey man! Good to see you!" I said giving Shawn a hug. "How've you been?"

"I'm doing great. You?"

"I'm hanging in there. How's Rebecca and the kids?"

"Doing great. They're asleep so we're gonna have to head down to the man cave and hang out. I'm sure you won't mind."

"Not at all."

"Great. So, how's everything with you and Stephanie?" Shawn asked with caution in his voice.

"Heh, funny you should ask that."

"What do you mean?" Shawn questioned

"Let's head down to the mancave and then I will tell you all about that…and a new addition into my life."

Shawn and I made our way downstairs and into his mancave. We grabbed something to drink and then got comfortable.

"New addition to your life? I thought you and Stephanie were getting a divorce."

"I'm working on it,"

"Okay, so why in the hell are you two having another baby? You still trying for that boy or something?" Shawn laughed

"No! Not that kind of new addition!" I shuddered at the thought. I didn't want to even look at Stephanie let alone have another baby with her.

"Okay, then you guys got a puppy?"

"Shawn, you idiot. No! This has nothing to do with Stephanie."

"Okay, I'm stumped. What is this new addition?"

"Well, I've met someone."

"Oh really?" Shawn asked, growing more interested.

"I sure did."

"What's her name?"

"Leyna McDaniels,"

"Hot name. So, where did you meet her?"

"And this is where things get difficult,"

Shawn raised an eyebrow at me "How so?"

"Leyna is my Executive Personal Assistant at work."

Shawn sputtered and coughed on his drink. "She's your what? You're dating your assistant."

"Yeah I am. Don't give me that look, Shawn. She makes me incredibly happy…you have no idea."

"Okay, okay, if she makes you happy then I guess that's what matters. How old is she?"

"25."

"Twenty-five?! Damn, Paul! Banging your assistant and she's a young one. You don't mess around do you?"

"Nope, not at all. So,"

"So what?"

"I want to know what you think, man. That's part of the reason that I wanted to come and see you. You're my best friend and you know what I've been going through. I want to know what you think of the whole situation with me and Leyna."

Shawn set his drink down and started to think. I started to get a little nervous but I was confident that Shawn wasn't going to say anything too harsh about our relationship. After all, he knew better than anyone about how miserable I was during the last few years being married to Stephanie.

"Okay, you want to know what I think about you and this Leyna?"

"Yeah I do."

"Okay, first of all, the whole age difference thing, doesn't bother me at all. I couldn't care less. Age is a number. If she makes you happy and you make her happy, then so be it."

"I'm glad to hear you say that."

"I do have a question. Is she fully aware of the Stephanie situation? Oh how she is refusing to sign the papers?"

"Oh, she knows. I attempted to get her to sign the papers last week and Stephanie blew up in both of our faces. Before we started down this path, I asked her straight up if she was going to stand with me throughout this entire Stephanie mess and she promised me that she would. I have no reason not to believe her."

"Okay, I am glad to hear that she is going to stick around for the long haul because know Steph the way we both know Steph, she isn't going to give up that easily, especially now if she suspects there's a new, younger woman taking her place? Sorry to say, Paul but you are going to have a long, drawn out fight on your hands. I sincerely hope that Leyna does stay with you during it."

"She will. I told you I am not worried about that."

"Alright…alright. Here is where I am concerned. First off, does Leyna know about your girls? Is she okay with them?"

I frowned. I realized that Leyna and I hadn't really talked a lot about my daughters. I mean, I was pretty sure that she knew that I had children but we never really talked about them. This was a little concerning considering it was going to be time for me to take the girls for a while. "Well, she knows that I have children, yes but that's as far as it has gone."

"Well, I think you need to get that part addressed and fast. Do you think she is okay with children?"

"I don't see why she wouldn't be."

"When you get the girls, will Leyna be around?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"You may want to think about that…how the girls are going to handle that situation. I would take that part very slowly with them. I'm not trying to scare you or anything but I would make sure that everything is straightened out beforehand."

"Noted. What's your next concern?"

"Before I state that, I want to know something about you two."

"Yes?"

"Do you see a future with this girl? And don't give me that look, you know what I am talking about."

"Why are you asking that?" I asked.

"Okay, here me out before you grab your sledgehammer and hit me in the back. I'm concerned about Leyna's position in the company."

"Her position in the company? What do you mean?"

"Okay, let's say that you guys are in this for the long haul and you decide to marry this girl. Do you think that she is strong enough to be able to deal with being married to a semi-retire wrestler and more importantly, you're second in line to the WWE throne. That is a huge responsibility and there's going to be a lot of travel that goes along with that, travel that she won't be able to come along with you with all the time."

"Let me stop you there, Leyna travels with me just about everywhere. And we've already dealt with me traveling someplace and her not coming along."

"And how did that go?"

"Well," I hesitated

"How did it go, Paul?"

"Okay, initially when she found out, she was very upset but you have to understand, I told her this the following morning after we had pretty much committed ourselves to each other so she was at an emotional state of being already. Once I calmed her down and explained everything, she was fine and we got through it just fine."

"Do you see my hesistation and concern then? Paul, if she is getting all emotional and whiny perse and she's just your girlfriend, what's going to happen if you decide to marry her? Is she going to be a whiny and nagging wife when you have to travel without her?"

"Shawn, I-"

"Just because she's been doing okay thus far doesn't mean that's going to continue." He said sternly.

I looked at my dear friend and processed everything that he had said to me. All of his concerns were valid and I could see why he asked them. He just wanted to make sure that I wasn't going to get hurt or screwed over again.

"Okay, Shawn. I need to explain somethings to you about me and Leyna."

"Go ahead,"

"Leyna and I have dealt with a lot during our time together. We've gone out on a few dates and had good conversation. Hell, before coming here, I spend the night at her place and when we got up in the morning, we spend almost the whole day in her living room, cuddled up and just being together. It felt incredible just to be with her in that way. So far, all we have had was our time together at work and at different hotels but never at one another's hourse. And being with Leyna, in that way, away from all the stress…I gotta tell you it felt right and perfect. I wanted to have days like that with Leyna over and over. The more time we spend together the deeper our love and commitment grows. Shawn, I am not worried about Leyna growing more whiny or nagging as we go along...if anything I feel that we are going to fall more in love with each other, if that's even possible."

Shawn looked at me as he processed what I had said. He nodded before finally speaking "I watched your facial reactions and your body language when you told me that about you and Leyna. You are so passionate about your relationship with her."

"Yes, Shawn. I am. She has made me the happiest I have been in such a long time. Honestly, the only problem in our relationship has nothing to do with us. Everything else is great."

"I am happy to hear it. I deserve to be happy and it sounds like Leyna may be the one."

"There is no may be the one. She is the one."

"Well, in that case. I approve."

"She will be thrilled to know that."

"What do you mean?" Shawn laughed

"When I told her that I was going to meet you, she was very worried. She wanted you to like her since you're an important part of my life."

"She said that?"

"Pretty much. She was worried that you wouldn't accept her."

"Well, whenever you meet up with her, you tell her that she is accepted by me."

"She's going to be so happy to hear that!"

"Actually, you know what? Before you both leave from here, I want to meet this Leyna. Us three are going to grab something to eat."

"Seriously?"

"Of course. I think its only fair that I meet my best friend's girlfriend."

"Yeah, you have a point there."

"And who knows, if you play your cards right, you might be able to finally get that baby boy that you've been wanting for so long."

"Seriously, Shawn?" I laughed

"What? It could happen."

I shook my head and tried to play off Shawn's statement but deep down, a part of me wondered if that would be in our future? I always wanted to have a baby boy. What if I would finally be able to have that but with Leyna? What if everything that had gone wrong would finally go right with her?

Shawn and I talked for a little while longer before I decided to leave and head over to my hotel room. When I arrived back to my room, I quickly got comfortable and climbed in bed. I sighed heavily and looked over at the empty other side of the bed, silently wishing that Leyna was lying there next to me. I realized what I was thinking about and I started to laugh. I guess I knew how Leyna felt when I wasn't around her. It did really suck but I had to remember that she would be here in the morning and we would be together again. I decided to send her a quick goodnight message before I drifted off to sleep. I grabbed my phone and went to Leyna's contact.

 _Lying here in bed, wishing you were here next to me. Can't wait to see you in the morning. Your Game loves you._

I hit send and put my phone back on the side table. I grabbed the remote and turned the television off and started the process of getting comfortable. Soon, my phone started to buzz. I guess someone was still awake.

 _Forget the hotel bed. I'd rather have you in my bed again. Roar! Your Lioness loves her Game. Her King of Kings. See you in the morning, baby._

I smiled and put my phone back. It was moments like this that Shawn didn't see or know about. These moments assured me that Leyna was in this for the long run and I had nothing to worry about.

* * *

Monday Morning

I had gotten up early and gotten a workout in before heading to the AT&T center where RAW would be held tonight. I wanted to get everything ready and settled in my office before I went off to go pick Leyna up from the airport. According to our calendar app, she had made the flight on time and was en route to arrive right on schedule. As I reached the limo and climbed in, I was overcome with happiness. For some reason, I just couldn't wait to see Leyna today. I didn't even care about whether or not I could be on camera with Stephanie. As long as I was with Leyna, nothing else mattered.

The limo arrived at San Antonio International and I climbed out and made my way to the gate where I knew Leyna would be coming out of. She wasn't expecting me to be here to greet her, I just said that I was going to have a limo pick her up. I had neglected to say that I would be here as well. I had even asked the driver to stop by a flower shop so I could pick Leyna up a bouquet of pink roses with cherry blossoms. I stood outside of the gate and watched through the window as her plane landed. I watched as people started to file out of the plane. I waited a few more moments and then, there she was. I knew I had a big stupid smile on my face but I didn't care. She had no idea that I was there waiting for her and she wasn't paying any attention to the people standing outside the gate. She rolled her carryon bag behind her as she made her way through all of the people. She was heading for the baggage claim and still hadn't noticed that I was there. I laughed to myself and grabbed my phone. There was an easy fix for this.

 _Hey. Stop where you are and look up._

I sent the message and watched as she reached for her phone to check the message she had just received. Leyna stopped and looked up and around and saw me smiling right at her. The smile on her face made my heart swell. Surprise, babe. Your Game is here to pick you up. She put her phone back in her pocket and raced through the people until she reached where I stood.

"Paul!" Leyna cried as she wrapped her arms around my waist. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick you up from the airport of course," I handed her the bouquet of flowers and then caught her off guard with a kiss on the lips. "You enjoy your surprise?"

"Of course I do! I didn't expect for you to be here. I just thought that you would have someone to pick me up and then I would just meet you at the AT&T Center."

"Yeah, that was my plan…that's what I wanted you to think. I wanted to surprise you…guess I did well?"

"You exceeded my expectations, as always babe." Leyna sniffed her roses and gave me another kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Let's grab your bags and head on over to AT&T Center and get our day going."

"Sounds like a plan," Leyna held her flowers in one hand and held my hand with the other as we made our way through the sea of people until we reached the baggage claim. I grabbed her other bag and we headed out of the airport and into the awaiting limousine to take us to AT&T Center to get our workday going. The driver opened the door for us; I noticed Leyna whisper something to the driver before she climbed inside. I soon joined her and we got comfortable and waited for the ride to start. I knew we only had about a 20 minute drive back but I was going to enjoy every second. We moved closer together and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to me.

"Did you have a good morning?" I asked

"I sure did. Got up early, had a good breakfast and I even got a workout in before I headed out for my flight."

I couldn't help but smile. We practically did the same things this morning. Could she be any more amazing. "Was it a good workout?"

"Hell yeah. I put on this really good song and got my blood pumping. I felt super energized afterwards."

"What song was that?" I asked

"Funny you should ask that. Driver?"

I raised my eyebrow, not sure what Leyna had up her sleeve. I sat and waited and suddenly I heard Lemmy's voice emerge from the speakers of the limo.

"You didn't?"

"I did." Leyna looked at me smiled. "You're always playing my favorite R&B music when we ride together and I know that Motorhead is one of your favorites so I figured that I would surprise you and play something you love. Good surprise?"

"Leyna, just when I think I can't love you anymore, you go and do something incredibly amazing like this. This wasn't a good surprise. This was an amazing surprise." I pulled her to me and gave her a powerful kiss as the song started to end. "Can I expect this to happen during other limo rides?" I hinted.

"But of course. I think its only right that we switch off, listen to some R&B and then listen to some music you like. Isn't that what perfect couples do? Share and enjoy in each other's' interests?"

Perfect couple. Leyna had no idea how fitting those words were to me. We may not have been in the perfect situation but we were the perfect couple. The King of Kings and Leyna, my Queen of Queens.

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts? Comments? Reviews? I would love to hear what you thought about the whole chapter from top to bottom. :) I can't wait to hear what you guys think and what you would like to see for the next chapter. Who knows, I might use your idea! XOXO jaydieB.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Kudos, shoutouts and thanks a millions to Riley Ross, AttitudeEraChick, IRENELOVE83, Ashley Wilson and Caroline Moxley for your reviews and support! I thank you all so much and I am glad that you are loving this story as much as I am loving writing it! :D Here is the next chapter. The first half is told from Paul's POV again and then second is in Leyna's POV. Oh, and there is smut at the end of this one...with lots of pet name wordplay involved. :D I hope you all enjoy! See you at the bottom! -jaydieB**

Monday Evening

October

I had just finished my onscreen work with Stephanie and was heading back to my office. Tonight's script was perfect; I didn't have to work with Stephanie for the rest of the show. We were going to be doing separate scenes on camera and I couldn't have been happier. Granted, I was less annoyed with working with Stephanie and I knew that I had to just deal with this for a couple months longer. I was slated to take time off in December to focus on NXT and I seriously could wait to do that with Leyna. I still enjoyed when I didn't have to work with Stephanie on camera very much. I stopped in the back and did a quick interview segment before continuing on to my office and to find Leyna.

When I reached my office and opened the door, I expected to find Leyna sitting behind my desk watching RAW but instead I found her with her back to the door, lying on the couch, feet kicked up, working on reports on her laptop. She had earbuds in so she didn't hear me come in. I smirked and decided to surprise her just a little. I snuck up behind her and pulled her dark hair free from the ponytail holder.

"What the-" Leyna spun her head around and saw me standing behind her. "Paul!"

"What? What did I do?" I asked innocently.

Leyna put her laptop down on the couch and sat up. "You enjoy sneaking up on me and scaring me?"

"Oh, you weren't scared," I laughed "And to answer your question, I enjoy doing many things to you." I bent down and gave Leyna a kiss.

"Mmmm, I know that's right." Leyna smiled. "So, how was everything with Stephanie in the ring?"

"You weren't watching?" I asked

"I was busy trying to get this work done. Less I have to do later. I'm already finished with two sets of meeting notes."

"You're incredible," I said. I moved Leyna's laptop over to a table so I could sit on the couch next to her.

"You've told me this numerous times as well," Leyna winked at me.

"Behave yourself, we still have an hour or so here at work." I playfully warned. "And to answer your question, being out there with Stephanie was fine. I'm not even really thinking about it anymore."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, babe. I mean we are getting close to when I won't have to be on camera with her as much. You and I will be focusing our attention on the NXT brand for a little while and being off camera."

"I so can't wait for that time to come," Leyna moved next to me and rested her head on my shoulder. "So, what else do you have to do tonight?"

"I'm done. I just need to keep an eye on the matches and then do the Post show meeting."

"Nice. Is there anything special we have to do after work before we head to Corpus Christi?"

Well, now that she mentioned it, I figured that this would be a better time as any to let her know about Shawn's plan for tonight. "Since you mentioned it, we do have something planned after work."

"We do? I swear I didn't see anything on the calendar app," Leyna started to reach for her phone. I stopped her and laughed

"Leyna, calm down. It's nothing like that at all. We're going to go out and get something to eat after work…and you're going to be meeting someone."

"Oh, am I? And just who will I be meeting?" She asked

"My best friend, Shawn."

Leyna's eyes widened "I'm what? We…we're going out to eat and I'm meeting Shawn?"

"Yes, that's right. After talking to him last night Shawn was insistent that he meet you."

"I'm hoping that means something good,"

"Yes, it's good. He wants to meet the new woman in my life."

Leyna smiled "God, now I am so nervous! I don't want to screw this up."

"You won't babe. Just be you and everything will be just fine."

After the post show meeting, I waited for Leyna to change out of her suit into something more comfortable for our dinner with Shawn. She came out of the bathroom dressed in a red V neck shirt and black jeans. She decided to keep her Loubouton heels on but she let her hair hang down loose. She gave me a wink and I just shook my head. How upset would Shawn be if we just kinda didn't show up for dinner? Leyna and I packed up our things and headed for the limousine. The driver played Motorhead for us as he drove us the short distance to our dinner destination. Shawn had messaged me earlier and said that he had gotten us all reservations at 1718 Steakhouse. During the ride, I messaged Shawn telling him that we were on our way.

"Shawn's already there and he can't wait to meet you," I told Leyna after reading Shawn's response.

"I am so nervous,"

"No need to be nervous, babe. Like I said, just be yourself.

"What if he doesn't like that?"

"Leyna…baby I promise you. Everything is going to be just fine. No need to get yourself all worked up…especially when I have no way of relieving it for you." I gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and it was like I could feel the tension melt away from her.

"Well, I mean you could relieve the tension for me…but we would be very late to dinner." Leyna smiled

"I'll tell you what, why don't we revisit this idea after dinner when we get to the hotel?" The limo stopped and parked in front of 1718 Steakhouse.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Leyna said. The driver opened our door and I climbed out and reached my hand in to help Leyna out of the limo.

"Are you ready, babe?" I asked

"I think so,"

"I said, are you ready?"

Leyna narrowed her eyes at me once she realized what I was doing. "Yes, Triple H. I am ready."

I laughed and gave her a quick kiss. "Just trying to ease the mood. How am I doing?"

"Succeeding as always. Let's do this," Leyna took my hand as we walked into the restaurant. We stopped at the front and I gave my name and the hostess instantly stopped me and proceeded to show me towards our table. As we neared the table, I saw Shawn looking through his phone. He looked up and saw us approach the table and he stood to greet us.

"You're here!"

"Well of course we are!" I said giving Shawn a hug "And I brought a guest. Shawn, I would like for you to meet Leyna McDaniels, my girlfriend."

"Well, pardon me for saying this, Paul but damn…Leyna you are gorgeous." Shawn said giving Leyna a good look.

"Its nice to meet you too, Shawn," Leyna giggled.

"I mean, I figured you would be beautiful but just wow…you've still got it, Paul." Shawn said giving me a punch to the arm.

"Would you knock it off, Shawn?" I asked as I pulled out Leyna's seat. "You're embarrassing her…and me."

"My bad…my bad. I'll try to behave myself."

"We're screwed." I said as I took my seat.

"Hurtful," Shawn said pretending to sound offended. "Leyna, do you see how he treats me?"

"I do. Bad Paul…behave yourself," Leyna laughed

I looked at her and pretended to be shocked but I started to laughed and then we all broke out in laughter. I was highly relieved that Shawn and Leyna were getting along already. I wasn't sure how things were going to go but if this was any indication, maybe the evening was going to turn out just fine. The waitress arrived at our table and took our orders. I ordered a 12 ounce Ribeye steak, Shawn ordered a 16 ounce Ribeye, just to show me up of course and Leyna went with a 8 ounce Fliet Mignon. Once our orders were placed, drinks filled and the waitress and left, the conversation continued.

"So, Leyna…how long and you and my best friend been together?" Shawn asked

"Since July." She said proudly. "Although it feels like we've been together much longer…probably because we travel together all the time."

"You getting sick and tired of this guy yet?"

"Oh hell no. Never!"

"Good answer babe," I laughed

"How are you handling his insane workout obsession?" Shawn asked

"I'm actually starting to get into it myself. I got a gym membership and I'm working out myself."

"Paul, you're corrupting her!" Shawn laughed

"She enjoys it," I said throwing a napkin at his head.

"Yeah, sure she does," Shawn laughed.

I was about to make a smart comment but Shawn was saved by our waitress bringing out our orders. Everything looked delicious and we started to cut into our food.

"Aw great! Just great…" Shawn muttered

"Is something wrong?" Leyna asked

"Yeah, they undercooked my steak. I asked for medium and this is clearly medium rare…" Shawn whined.

"Well, let me wave the waitress over here," Leyna started to wave our waitress over but Shawn quickly stopped her

"No, no no! Don't do that!"

"Why not?!"

"I've uh…had some issues with this restaurant in the past…I tend to complain a bit too much."

"Seriously, Shawn?" I shook my head. "Then how in the hell did you manage the reservations?"

"I promised that I wouldn't complain."

"Sucks to be you then, buddy." I laughed as I took a bite of my perfectly cooked steak. "You enjoy your steak, now."

"Paul! Come on, be a friend! Can you please go back there and tell them about my steak? You can do it in a more calm fashion than I can." Shawn pleaded

"Man…let me eat my food!"

"I want to eat mine but I can't!"

"Shawn…this is unfair!"

"Paul just hurry up and do this for me," Shawn pushed his plate over towards me and gave me a sad face. I looked at Leyna who just turned her head to prevent her from laughing.

"I really hate you, Shawn," I grabbed Shawn's plate and stood up from the table and headed towards the kitchen. "I mean, I really hate you,"

"Thanks, pal!" Shawn called out.

* * *

"So, Leyna" Shawn began. "Tell me about yourself."

I paused in midchew and looked at him. I wasn't really expecting us to have any conversation while Paul was gone. But if it was something as simple as this, I could handle it easy.

"Well, I'm not sure what all Paul's already told you but I'm 25 years old. I'm originally from Chicago, Illinois. I have a Bachelor's degree in Finance and Accounting as well as an MBA. Ummm, I have a very random taste in music and I like dancing. What else would you like to know about me, Shawn?"

"Well, there is quite a lot that I would like to ask you, Leyna." Shawn began. I instantly started to feel sick to my stomach. "First, tell me about your relationship with Paul."

"What would you like to know?"

"Are you truly in it for the long haul with him?"

"Yes, of course I am. I love him very much, Shawn."

"You're a very young woman…are you sure that you want to be tied down so soon?"

"I know what you are trying to get at but you can just stop right there. I'm not like that. I've been in other relationships and I wasn't happy in them. I am very happy with Paul. He is everything that I have ever wanted and yes, I am ready to settle down. No one else could compare to Paul."

"Okay then, you say that you are in this for the long haul, right?"

"Yes, Shawn,"

"Can you seriously handle what that means? Can you handle being a wrestler's wife? Yes, I know what you're going to say: Paul's not an active wrestler but sometimes he likes to dabble and get back in the ring and he is in a position of power in the company, that means lots of traveling-"

"We already travel together, practically all the time," I said trying my hardest not to get defensive because I knew that he was just doing to protect his friend.

"Yes, practically. There are going to be times where you aren't going to be able to go with him. Will you be able to handle that? Can you handle being away from him for a few days or even a few weeks at a time?"

"Yes, Shawn I can. We have our ways of keeping our relationship strong even when we are apart. I am no concerns."

"Okay, I have another question."

"I'm sure you do,"

"What about his girls?"

"What about them?"

"Are you okay with the fact that there are three little lives that are going to be affected by you guys dating? If you are going to be in this for the long haul, are you willing to be a mom at your age?"

I thought for a moment before responding. "In regards to Paul's children, I would love to meet them, when the time is right and when they are ready to meet me. I would never force them to like me or say anything mean or negative about Stephanie to them. That is highly inappropriate. No matter my thoughts and feelings about her, she is their mother and its not my place to say anything like that to them. I certainly hope that if I ever do meet them that they do like me and if the time comes and I am in the position to become stepmother to them, I would love to be that role and I would hope that I would do a good job at it." I realized that I went on a bit of a tangent and didn't give Shawn a chance to interject at all. I took a deep breath and a long sip of my drink as I allowed him to process our conversation.

"Leyna?"

"Yes, Shawn?"

"I have one final question…well more of a request for you,"

"What is it?"

"Could you please stand up?"

"Uhhh, sure." I pushed out my chair and stood up. I was very confused. Was he trying to figure out how tall I was? I wasn't sure. Shawn then pushed his chair out and walked over to me. He looked at me for a moment before wrapping me up in a hug and catching me completely off guard.

"Leyna," Shawn said as he continued to hug me "If you had any lingering doubt of Paul's feelings for you, you shouldn't. I can tell that things are different between you two. The dynamic and the energy that you guys have is just different and positive. I know that everything is going to work out for you guys. It may take time, but I know that its going to work out and I want you to promise me that when the wedding comes, that I am going to get an invite." Shawn broke the hug and gave me a very warm smile.

"Shawn, don't you mean if the wedding happens?" I corrected

"No, Leyna. Trust me on this one. I know Paul. We've been best friends for over 20 years. Its when the wedding day comes. Leyna, when all of this Stephanie mess blows over, believe me, he is going to ask you to marry him. You make him that happy…and I for one, want to be there to see it."

I felt tears start to form in my eyes. "I guess this means that you approve of me?" I asked

"You have my one million percent approval. I want to see my best friend happy and you are the woman to make him feel that way again."

"Thank you, Shawn." I pulled Shawn back to me and gave him a tight hug. "You have no idea what this means to me."

"Or what seeing this means to me," We both turned around to see Paul staring right at us with a big smile on his face and a plate containing a new steak for Shawn in his hand.

"How long have you been standing there?" Shawn asked

"Long enough to know that I have made the best decision ever by falling in love with Leyna," Paul said giving me a wink. "And as for you, Shawn," Paul placed his plate on the table. "Here's your steak…get to eating."

* * *

After our dinner, we said our goodbyes to Shawn. Shawn gave me a tight hug and we exchanged numbers, promising to remain in touch. I was so happy to have become friends with Paul's best friend. We left the restaurant together and Shawn made his way to his truck and headed off back to his house and Paul and I climbed into our limo to head back to the hotel. Since Corpus Christi was only a couple hours away, we decided to just stay in San Antonio for the night and head into town for Smackdown in the morning. Paul wrapped his arm around my shoulder as he headed to the hotel. I moved a little closer to him and got cozy.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" He asked

" I sure did. Shawn's a great guy and he approves of me."

"Yeah, what happened there?"

"He just wanted to make sure that I was the right person for you, that's all. He was just looking out for you."

Paul chuckled and gave me a kiss on the forehead "I told him that he didn't have to worry about you. But I guess he needed to play detective and find out for himself."

"I can almost guarantee you that whenever you meet my girlfriends that they are gonna do the exact same thing."

"I'm prepared. I have nothing to hide. I make you very happy…in more ways than one,"

I narrowed my eyes at Paul "You just had to play that card, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. You wanna do something about it?"

"Don't start with me, Mr. Levesque" I warned giving Paul a gaze that said that he was doing things to me.

"Too late, Miss McDaniels. This Game is all ready started."

Once the limo stopped in front of the hotel, we didn't even wait for the driver to open the door for us. We practically leaped out of the back and raced into the lobby to quickly check in and reach our suite for the evening. Everything was pre-arranged as always and I knew that we would have the best suite away from everyone as always. We pulled our bags behind us as we entered the elevator and rode all the way to the top floor. I clutched onto Paul's arm as always and he held me closely, this time without laughing at me. I felt Paul's hand slowly slide down my back and gently squeeze my ass as the feelings of fear I felt quickly changed to feelings of pleasure. Hell, if this is all he needed to do to take my mind off of my fear of elevators, I'd have this fear conquered in no time! Once we reached the top floor, we climbed off the elevator and walked down the hallway until we reached the very late suite on the left. Of course we had the last suite. Paul unlocked the door and we entered. I rolled my bag into the bedroom area and leaned it against the dresser. I walked over to the bed and sat down; waiting for Paul to join me. I luckily didn't have to wait very long. He stood into the doorway and eyed me with a lustful gaze.

"Why are you just standing there?" I asked eying my man.

"I want you to tell me what you want." Paul smirked

"Oh, its gonna be one of those night, huh?" I asked

"Yes."

"Mmm," I purred "Your Queen of Queens wants her King of Kings to come over here and fuck her senseless. Is that good enough for you?"

I watched Paul's eyes flash as he charged towards me and tackled me onto the bed, pinning me down. "You want your King, huh?"

"Yes!"

"You want to get fucked?"

"God yes!" I cried out. "I want you, Paul! I want you to fuck me, Rough and hard baby!"

"You know I can't go too rough on you, Lioness."

"And why the fuck not?" I demanded.

"Its not like we're at your place. If we go hard and I wreck something, you love me for it…if we go too hard and I wreck something here, I have to pay for it."

"Paul, My Game…I don't care. If we break something, I'll help you pay for it. Now, enough talking, more fucking. I want to play!" I demanded. I had no clue what was up with me but I was insanely worked up and needed release.

"Okay, you asked for it." Paul smashed his lips onto mine, smearing my lipstick as his hand slid up and under my top. I tried to moan but couldn't. "Sit up. I want this shirt off." Paul demanded. I went to remove my shirt but he swatted my hands away. He pulled my shirt over my head and quickly unhooked my bra. He shoved me right back down onto the bed and was right back on top of me; his tongue and teeth gently teasing my breasts and nipples.

"Ahhh, Mmmm, Paul…." I cried out

"Does my Lioness like that?" Paul asked as he looked into my eyes.

"Yes," I growled back.

"Don't get feisty with me," Paul pinched my left nipple and I instantly whimpered.

"Ahhhh, feels so good,"

"Yeah, you getting nice and wet for me?" Paul licked and sucked on my right nipple, turning it hard and raw, the sensations I went drove me crazy.

"Yes, My King," I purred out. Paul locked his eyes onto mine as he unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans and slid them off my legs, revealing my red thong panties. I heard Paul instantly grunt.

"You know what I like," Paul ran a finger along the front of my panties and I lifted my hips to meet his hand. "You're so hot and wet baby…tell me what you want me to do. Damn you're so eager for me."

"Fuck…" I groaned "I want you to taste me, My Game…please baby."

"I will only if you promise to roar like the good Lioness that you are. Roar nice and loud for me."

"I promise, baby." I whimpered.

Paul kissed and licked his way all the way down my body until he was between my legs. He slowly removed my thong, tossing it aside. He kissed and nipped at my thighs before diving his head between my legs and lapping at my dripping wet core. With the very first stroke, I cried out and gripped the bedsheets.

"Ooooh….yes….Paul….Ahhhhh" I cried out as he licked and sucked on my soaked folds and stroked my core.

"Come on, My Queen, you can do better than that. Let me hear you," Paul dove his head back down and fucked me with his tongue, driving it back and forth, in and out stimulating my hot juices to flow.

"Ahhhh fuck, Paul…yes! Don't stop….ahhhh right there…fuckkkkkk! Yes, Paul! Fuck me with your tongue! Oooooh, fuck baby yes! Don't you dare fuckin' stop!"

Paul raised his head and looked at me, his eyes dark with passion."I love that dirty mouth of yours. Mmmm. I'm not stopping, Leyna…not until you fuckin' cum." Paul slid two fingers deep inside of me as he slid his tongue over my clit. I slammed my head into the bed and raised my hips to meet every lick and suck. "Cum for me, Leyna…Do it."

"Oh….My Game…I'm gonna cum for you...Oh fuckkkkkk." I grabbed Paul's head and held him in place as I cried out and totally came undone. I shuddered and cried with every lick Paul gave me as he lapped up the juices that flowed from me. I smiled as I heard Paul hum and groan as he licked and swallowed happily.

"That's my Queen." Paul raised his head as he licked his lips happily. Paul sat up and looked at me as I gave him a knowing look. "What are you planning?"

"Don't worry about it," I reversed the momentum and managed to get Paul onto his back and I was on top of him this time. The look on his face was priceless.

"I-I have no idea how you managed that but that was hot."

"Oh yeah?" I said as I began to remove all of Paul's clothes. "You wanna know what's hot to me?"

"What?" Paul growled

"You telling me what you want me to do, King."

"Leyna, my gorgeous Queen, will you please suck me off?"

"I don't think you've earned it," I teased

"I think I have…come on Queen. You know you want to."

"Touche. Now, just shut up and enjoy," I crawled down and wasted no time. I slid all of Paul's painfully hard 9.5 into my mouth. As soon as I started to lick and suck, I felt his fingers tangle into my hair and moans and grunts escape his lips.

"Ugh…mmm…damn Leyna…that's right…suck my dick…fuck yes my Queen….God damn…."

I moaned happily knowing that my man was enjoying my oral skills. I relaxed my jaw and took Paul deeper inside my mouth. As soon as he hit the back of my throat, I felt him pull my hair harder and grunt a little louder.

"Fuckkkkk Queen…That's right. Just like that."

I licked and sucked and twirled my tongue all around, savoring Paul's moans and having him at my mercy. I released his cock with a loud slurp. I looked into Paul's eyes and smiled innocently. "I take it you enjoyed that?"

"On your knees." Paul said sternly

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said," Paul grabbed my hair and gave it a hard pull "Get on your knees,"

"Mmm, yes My Game," I got on my hands and knees and wiggled my ass for Paul. "I'm ready for you,"

"I can see that," Paul got behind me and gave my ass a firm and hard smack. "Are you ready?"

"Mmm, yes my King. Please fuck me,"

"As you desire, My Queen," Paul pulled my hair as he slid inside of me. I cried out and tried to keep my balanced and he pounded into me relentlessly.

"Yes, Paul! Yes…fuck me, baby! Fuck me! Faster!" I demanded

"Roar for me, Lioness," Paul smacked me on the ass as he drilled me harder. I sobbed and almost lost my balance. He grabbed me around the waist to hold me up and to use his thumb and tease my clit.

"Oh God, Paul!" I cried out. "Paul, baby please! You feel so good...Yes baby! Fuck meeeeeee"

"Are you close, Leyna?"

"So close, My King…make me cum for you, baby…please…."

"Cum for me, Leyna," Paul grabbed me by the shoulder and use the leverage to fuck me harder. I knew I couldn't hold out very much longer. I dug my nails into the bedsheets and prepared myself for the orgasm that was about to take hold of my body.

"Paul…."

"Yes baby,"

"I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum….oh fuck," I closed my eyes and released a roar as I came undone again and again, my muscles clenching and tightening around Paul's cock. He released a roar of his own as he came. He kissed me on my back before he collapsed on the bed. I fell over into his awaiting arms. We were both covered in sweat.

"So, I gotta ask," Paul said as he attempted to catch his breath

"Yes?"

"How does this compare to sex at home?"

I giggled "Babe, I don't think it matters where we have sex. Its always going to be incredible. Although when we are at my place, we don't have to worry about being overly quiet."

"Yeah, there was nothing quiet about us tonight," Paul laughed. "I gotta say, I like the whole King and Queen roleplay thing."

"I figured you would." I smiled as I gave him a kiss. "Oh, I thought of something else that is better at my place than here,"

"What's that?"

"I have costumes at home," the look on Paul's face was priceless

"You have what?!"

"Well, I'm tired. Goodnight." I rolled over and got comfortable and drifted off to sleep.

"Leyna…Leyna, you aren't asleep! Damn it I want to know about these costumes! Leyna…damn it."

* * *

 **A/N: So, what did you guys think of the dinner meeting with Shawn and Leyna? He asked her the touch questions but it was all worth it. Shawn approves and Paul sees that Shawn approves and he knows that he has made the best decision ever. And of course, what did you think of the smut? Did you like the wordplay? Costumes? What is this? LOL I can't wait to hear what you all thought about this latest update! I love reviews from top to bottom! What would you like to see happen next? More drama? More smut? Let me know! :) Love you guys! I have the best reviewers here! -jaydieB**


	15. PLEASE READ!

Hey everyone!

I know! Holy shit, I'm alive! I've seen that I have gotten a few new viewers to this story and it made me want to let you know what the status is of this highly popular story. I never thought that this would be as popular as it is and I thank you all for that success. This was just a random idea that popped into my head and I guess you guys love it! SO, here is the status of your favorite couple, Trips and Leyna!

In real life, I am working on obtaining my BSN (Bachelor's in Science Nursing) degree. I started this journey last year, around the time I last posted the last chapter of Cater to You. If you aren't aware, nursing school is a BITCH! It is highly stressful and takes a lot of time. I also work practically full time and I am a single mom of 2 so my free time for writing clearly disappeared like Tyler Breeze's push. (Did he ever have one?)

Anyway, I am currently in my 2nd semester of nursing school and doing well. I still don't have much free time but when I did I was working on other stories and this one kinda fell by the wayside. I think I lost my train of thought of where I was going with it and I just couldn't figure out a path to take so I stopped. I also fell off of watching WWE.

I recently started to watch it again and have been greeted with our favorite Game being back on RAW which made me think about this story again. I'm not sure of the original path I was going to take but I might have an idea of what I want for Trips and Leyna so I am going to try and dust this story off and work on it again. (I should hear celebrating right now!) Please understand if updates aren't quick, I still have school priorities but I will be working on the story in the background and when I have a well developed chapter ready to go, I will post it.

So, I hope this answers the questions for my old fans of this story and the new ones that are wondering if they will ever get an update. You will. I promise. I just hope that you will like what I come up with and enjoy the continuing saga of HHH and his Queen of Queens, Leyna.

Love you guys! Leave me some comments about what you think of this and where you would like to see this story go. I'm open to suggestions. J

~~~Jaydie B.


End file.
